El Secreto del Sensei
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: ¿Por Dios que había hecho? Leonardo se veía a si mismo en una encrucijada. Desde que decidió salvar deliberadamente a ese asesino del Pie, nada fue lo mismo para el. ¿Tenia el Clan Hamato un nuevo integrante? ¿O perderá a su líder?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Los derechos sobre la obra de animación actual pertenecen a la cadena televisiva Nickeloodeon.**

**N/A: ¡EP! Ni siquiera pregunten. ESTO ES MAS EXPERIMENTAL QUE EXCEL SAGA…Noemi De Aldebaran, Iukarey, gracias por los ánimos. Como post-data salió de la nada (risa perversa) **

**El Secreto del Sensei**

—Tienes que comer algo…

Allí estaba de nuevo. Arrodillado frente a un muro derrumbado en una de las alcantarillas mas desoladas de Nueva York, ni siquiera su familia sabía muy bien como llegar a esa ubicación. El agua viciada era una esencia casi inexistente. Ese alcantarillado había sido clausurado a principios de los años veinte.

—Por favor. Tu y yo sabemos cómo debe de alimentarse un ninja luego de una batalla, mas en tu condición…— ese maldito mutismo ya lo estaba comenzando a estresar de sobremanera. No sabía cómo toleraría eso por más tiempo. Dios ya habían pasado cuatro días.

La persona frente a él se limito a guardar silencio y arroparse con su miseria, entre las tinieblas que le rodeaban se podía apreciar perfectamente su depresión auto-infringida.

— ¿Crees que matándote de hambre arreglaras algo? — Mas silencio— ¿Esperas a que me vaya por más de tres horas para buscar algo con que suicidarte? No eres un rehén o reo. Ni mucho menos estas más en Japón y menos en el feudal…— Leonardo hablaba mas consigo mismo que con su impertinente interlocutor. Se sentó apoyando la espalda del lado bueno de la pared— Créeme tengo mucha paciencia— escucho un leve gruñido, eso le hizo soltar un par de risillas con dulce tono de malicia— Resoplar es buena señal.

Cuatro días. Si cuatro días desde que había sido atacado por lo que quedaba del Clan del Pie, Leonardo se perdió en sus recuerdos. No sabía qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza.

Ese día, tan claro como el cristal. Y el que había pensado haber apreciado lo peor de Karai se sorprendió mucho cuando esta quiso usar con él una táctica terrorista.

Un hombre bomba. Eso si había sido una jugada por demás sucia y sumamente lejana a todos los principios del Bushido.

Quizá por eso el pobre chivo expiatorio se había acobardado. Quizá por eso ese pobre ninja que había sido una OBVIA opción apresurada se encontraba tan aterrado, no recordaba haber visto tanto horror en los ojos de nadie alguna vez.

El sujeto había dejado de ser un ninja, un asesino entrenado a sangre fría para pasar a ser un simple hombre. Uno que estaba siendo usado como sacrificio para que los restantes huyeran. Lo último que ambos vieron fue la sonrisa perlada y ladina de Karai medio ensangrentada mientras oprimía el accionador y se alejaba del edificio.

Leonardo no utilizaba lenguaje soez. Pero debía reconocer que había actuado como una maldita perra. Recuerda habérselo quizás gritado, quizás solo su mente lo grito. No hubo tiempo a reaccionar.

El sujeto gritaba con un pánico que le carcomía los pulmones con una fuerza aterradora, intento quitarse el chaleco con todas sus fuerzas. Había olvidado su misión. Pero: ¿Si quiera sabía en qué consistía la misión? Matarlo por supuesto. Pero exterminando su propia existencia en el intento.

Suplicas. Eso escucho, una súplica dirigida hacia él y a la vez no.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se masajeaba la frente. Aun podía oírla, concebida por una voz joven, masculina. Asustada.

_NO QUIERO MORIR._

Esa fue su señal, se movió por inercia. Simplemente eso no estaba bien. Fueron solo segundos. Se aproximo al enemigo en esa decima de segundo que solo alguien de su calibre sabría aprovechar, se le abalanzo con las katanas desplegadas y corto estratégicamente el cable principal del chaleco. El cuerpo frente a él casi estaba siendo consumido por esa cegadora luz, justo en el momento en que lo tomo de la cintura sintió el fuego, una sensación de abrasión incomparable. Luego el ruido ensordecedor.

Y luego el sonido de las células de sus oídos, estaban muertas por el estallido y pitaban de manera enloquecedora, estaba sobre un cuerpo. El no había sufrido demasiado daño, daba gracias a que sabia como usar su velocidad y ese caparazón para algo, pero el humano del Pie no tuvo tanta suerte.

El edificio derrumbado, habían terminado cerca de su posición actual.

Lo recordaba estaba lloviendo. Y el agua arrastraba una inmensa cantidad de sangre. El sujeto tenía quemaduras de cuarto y tercer grado en al menos un 57% del cuerpo del costado izquierdo. Casi todas las costillas rotas, daba gracias a que ninguna perforo algún pulmón. Eso y una tremenda contusión en la cabeza.

Temió severamente que estuviera muerto, pero aun entre ese pecho chamuscado y con carne al vivo puro un débil pulso se apreciaba.

No estaba muerto.

Y su conciencia lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida si lo dejaba allí después de _salvarle_.

Sus hermanos no estaban enterados. Su padre no estaba enterado. Se supone que él estaba haciendo un viaje espiritual fuera del estado. Pero al intentar regresar a casa se encontró con esa sorpresita por parte de ese ODIOSO clan.

Su celular, gracias a Dios el segundo sobreviviente de esa noche, estaba a salvo. Solo tuvo que mandar varios mensajes diciendo que la estaba _pasando de maravilla y que se tomaría un par de días más._ Nunca supo cuando fue que aprendió a mentir tan bien.

Luego de que encontrara ese lugar y se ubicara en las afueras de Manhattan, empezó con la titánica tarea de intentar revivir al sujeto. Bendito seas Donatello y tus clases de primeros auxilios. Obviamente él fue el único que quiso tomar el curso avanzado. En si estaba a nivel de un paramédico, pero Donatello no dejaba de restregarle sus doctorados por internet a todos en la guarida.

Lo peor vino cuando milagrosamente dos días después el sujeto despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en guardia. Leonardo intento advertirle pero termino descomponiendo la cara al ver al tipo tomándose de los costados gritando de dolor.

Se lo había advertido. El había reacomodado todos los huesos rotos y porque no. Se avergonzaba pero tuvo que robar unos analgésicos de potencia prescrita y sedante de una clínica en la sección de rehabilitación por quemaduras. No importando que dejara dinero en el lugar de los frascos para él era un robo.

Pero era por una buena causa ¿No? Tuvo que inducirle el desmayo varias veces al tipo para que dejara de intentar levantarse y ponerse en guardia. Era el único momento donde podía atenderle las quemaduras, cambiar los vendajes que llevo consigo si alguna emergencia surgía.

Aunque el tipo del Pie comprendía que debía dejar de moverse por su integridad y que esa tortuga humanoide que había tenido como enemiga por varios años no estaba torturándolo ni quería matarlo o sacarle información, que solo le estaba sorprendentemente ayudándolo. No colaboraba.

Se negaba a comer. Tenía ayunando cuatro días desde que despertó y a Leonardo se le acabaran los multivitaminicos vía inyectadora.

Y allí estaban, cada uno debatiéndose sus propios conflictos existenciales.

Uno no podía regresar a su clan. En términos ninja era un traidor, más que escoria por estar vivo cuando se le mando a una misión suicida y aun mas por que el enemigo le estuviera ayudando.

El otro estaba mortificándose, si bien su conciencia no estaría tranquila hasta ver que el tipo estuviera lo suficientemente sano para valerse solo y no seguir recolectando comida silvestre que tenía que comerse el al final del día porque, _su paciente_ estaba en una ridícula huelga de hambre. Tenía que admitir que con salvarlo ya se sentía realizado. Quizás el sujeto fuera terco como mula y no le haya dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez en tanto tiempo, si quiera para soltarle un par de insultos se imagino cómo debería sentirse.

Un clan era una familia. Ellos literalmente se arrancaron un miembro para entretener al enemigo.

Leonardo volteo la cabeza un par de grados encontrándose con la misma visión deprimente, un hombre vendado con el traje negro hecho añicos y sus armas desaparecidas en combate. Sentado abrazando sus rodillas y observando el muro frente a él entre obnubilado y deseando asesinar a las paredes.

Vio claramente como le temblaba la mandíbula y las clavículas. Ay no.

— ¿Hace cuanto se acabo el efecto del sedante? — le objeto serio y con un tono de amenaza digno del líder ninja que era. El sujeto se estremeció ante ese repentino grito lleno de furia y una aparente ¿Preocupación? Apenas si rodo los ojos a otro lado— Maldita sea ¿Primero intentas matarte de hambre y ahora pretendes entrar en coma por el dolor de las quemaduras?

Esa tortuga era lista. Ya estaba logrando que le diera fiebre, luego de eso seguramente se desmayaría y su cerebro induciría un coma para evitar el acceso de dolor al menos por un tiempo breve. Solo lo suficiente para descompensarse y morir deshidratado.

Noto cuando el de antifaz azul se le aproximo. Este apenas tenía unas quemaduras leves y cortes de espadas. Esa expresión seria. Ese brillo impetuoso y maduro en su rostro. Esa aura sofocante que te subyugaba por completo. Lo dejaba tieso en ese estado.

Aunque a decir verdad nunca se detuvo a apreciar tales cualidades suyas. Mucho menos de sus hermanos.

El de rojo. Era temido en el Pie por ser prácticamente una máquina de guerra, podía con docenas de ellos y nunca tenia piedad. Le apodaron _ojos blancos_. Un tiburón podía tener más sensibilidad que él en el campo de batalla, esa mirada era aterradora.

El de anaranjado, era impredecible en su totalidad. Solo su carcajada era lo que oías al acercártele, su técnica y precisión eran tan buenas como las de un relámpago.

Aunque en el campo de batalla fuera ingenioso el de morado era frio. Frio y calculador un cerebro trabajando a su 100% siempre hackeando sus sistemas siempre volviendo a sus armas en su contra siempre estropeando el plan antes de ejecutarlo. Siempre en la sombra.

Pero el peor de todos para los sub-alternos del Pie era el de azul. Leonardo era el líder. El estratega. El autor intelectual de cada batalla y su fatalidad era legendaria. Siempre se lamentaban del pobre diablo que luchara contra el líder, por eso siempre su líder luchaba contra él.

Pero allí estaba. Colocándole una nueva inyección con tal de quitarle el dolor. Con una palangana de agua desinfectaba sus heridas, y no dejaba de mostrar un brillo preocupado.

Amable.

Nunca imagino que sería así de amable. Así de atento. Así de cuidadoso.

Era incluso relajante, nunca se habían tomado la molestia de atenderlo, ni siquiera cuando Shredder recogió de las calles a cientos de ellos. Cada quien cuidaba de sí mismo. Si te morías como un perro era tu problema. Solo velaban por ti si serbias para otra batalla.

Se sobresalto cuando se dio cuenta de que por primera vez estando despierto permitía que ese antropomorfo lo tocara sin recibir forcejeos como respuesta. Le tomo de la muñeca verde maldiciendo por lo bajo su accionar. Eso le dolió horriblemente.

Leonardo volvió a apreciarlo severo.

—No hagas movimientos bruscos, te lo he dicho con antelación.

El ninja frunció el ceño lo más que pudo. Simplemente quería morir. Morir y llevarse la vergüenza y el dolor a la tumba.

¿Por qué no le dejaba morir? ¿Por qué mostraba piedad?

Soltó la muñeca del contrario y apenas sintió como las vendas eran reemplazadas se alejo lo mas que pudo del de azul.

—Ya entendí, no tienes que alterarte— para su sorpresa este enemigo antropomorfo suyo sonreía—…Me alegra que no hubiese peros esta vez para cambiarte las vendas.

El ninja volvió a bufar.

—A eso llamo yo un avance. Simple. Pero puede mejorar.

Leonardo por fin se había quedado dormido en plena vigilancia de su paciente. El no hacía más que meditar profundamente para hacer descansar su cuerpo, pero con el cerebro siempre alerta. El ninja vio de soslayo a su acompañante este tenía sus armas bien sujetas a su caparazón.

Intento arrastrarse sin hacer ruido. El mínimo movimiento delataría su presencia y hablamos de un líder de un clan ninja después de todo. Sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados que los de cualquier ser vivo.

Vio su oportunidad de acercar una temblorosa mano enguantada a unos centímetros de la empuñadura de una de las katanas de Leonardo. Este respiraba acompasado y con ambos ojos cerrados. El ninja del Pie se quedo viendo esa expresión serena…tan pacifica y llena de una sabiduría impropia para su aparente edad. Le recordó fugazmente al primer Sensei que tuvo antes de plantarse huir a las calles y ser hallado luego por el Pie.

Su mirada se posiciono en las vallas silvestres y otros frutos que Leonardo traía a diario y su cerebro le recordó que tenía un órgano encargado de digerir comida. Su estomago lo traiciono y al parecer sus miembros igual pues debería tener entre las manos una de esas relucientes espadas…no un plato con una receta vegetariana. La cual estaba comiendo, se dio cuenta de eso cuando vio el plato improvisado completamente vacío.

Su máscara estaba levantada dejando al descubierto el cuello y su boca. Trago grueso y su nuez de Adam lo delato. Maldición, aun tenía hambre.

Un brazo salió de la nada entregándole otro plato. Esta vez con carne seca. Leonardo tenía la cabeza ladeada un ojo cerrado y una picara sonrisa de medio lado.

El ninja no supo en qué momento se despertó. Probablemente nunca estuvo dormido.

Pasaron otros días de mutismo absoluto por parte del más herido de los dos. Leonardo ya no se esforzaba por hacer platica, si en algo era bueno era adivinando cosas con una simple mirada.

Si le dolían las quemaduras ahí venia la tortuga con el maldito sedante.

Si tenía hambre su estomago se había sincronizado con el de azul y este al instante salía con algo preparado de la nada…y asombrosamente sabía muy bien.

Si necesitaba donde recostarse las mantas que se había llevado Leonardo en su viaje le eran cedidas para acomodar ese maltrecho cuerpo.

¡No podía sentir nada libremente sin que lo atraparan como a un mocoso! ¡Era como si esa tortuga fuera la niñera de alguien en su vida fuera de las batallas! Vamos después de todo. Todos tenían algo llamado vida sin tener que enfrentarse en esa guerra de clanes.

Y allí fue donde su curiosidad había tomado demasiado terreno. Se pregunto si no estaba agonizando ya. Preguntas como ¿En qué otras cosas serán bueno? ¿Tendrá una vida? ¿Acaso esa tortuga no sabía que estaba tratando a uno de sus peores enemigos jurados? ¿Por qué demonios era tan amable? ¿Cuándo lo dejaría solo…?

Solo…eso ya lo había hecho su anterior clan, y eso era lo más deprimente. Se sentía como lo que era, un simple perro abandonado.

—Sí, si Maestro Splinter el viaje se alargo. ¿Por qué? Este bueno encontré un manantial subterráneo…— dijo mirando la casi tundra en la que estaban enclaustrados…de hecho comenzaba a creer que era una catacumba— Si, si es un excelente lugar para practicar el Kuji-kiri por supuesto que lo traeré… ¿Qué Miguel Ángel qué? ¡Le dije que nada de salidas con Jones y Rafael! No, no dígale que se vaya olvidando de su GTA V, si confísqueselo. Dígale a Donatello que lo guarde en su laboratorio. Si hace berrinches usted sabe mejor que nadie como callarlo….jeje eso mismo pensé yo. Nos vemos en un par de días. Sayonara Oto-sama— dicho esto colgó el celular, su familia sabia que sin el tenían ciertos cambios en la guarida pero no por eso eran permanentes. Gruño un poco y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el ninja había despertado y lo miraba entre desconcertado y chistoso.

¿Acababa de oír una conversación telefónica de una tortuga mutante experta en Ninjutsu? Y fue de lo mas hilarante juraba por todo lo sagrado que conocía que estaba hablando con su pareja…pero apenas menciono a su padre (quizás muy anciano para ciertas cosas) se dio cuenta inmediatamente que esa tortuga era efectivamente el líder. Aunque esa rata con yukata era su maestro y siempre dio gracias a que no termino ensartado con uno de esos famosos bastonazos.

Leonardo ruborizo un poco sus pómulos, luego sacudió la cara para quitarse esa impertinencia de encima.

—Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso— dijo sumiéndose de hombros.

El otro simplemente se limito a imitarlo y soltó un par de risas. Leonardo lo aprecio asombrado.

El ninja de Pie estaba riendo. Buen síntoma, aunque fuera riéndose de él y de una discusión telefónica. Ese muchacho se había dado cierta rebeldía del régimen militar del Clan del Pie donde mostrar emociones era un pecado capital. Pero el era uno de sus miembros más jóvenes ese ímpetu no lo abandonada del todo todavía, aun con las sesiones de entrenamiento y tortura que aplicaba Karai a los nuevos.

Leonardo era estupendo en su trabajo como enfermero. Sus quemaduras estaban cicatrizando a un ritmo acelerado. El de azul le aplicaba un ungüento especial para las quemaduras que el mismo había hecho, cortesía de su padre. Siempre le agradecía infinitamente que le enseñara todo lo que sabía.

Luego de una hora (pues tenía calculado el tiempo en cuando hallaría la salida el dichoso _soldado desconocido_ para escapar) Leo se llevo una sorpresa.

Su paciente había decidió sentarse donde diera un poco mas de luz, y sorprendentemente se había quitado la máscara. El mayor de los Hamato no esperaba que ese muchacho fuera tan Joven. Probablemente tuviera unos diecinueve años, piel mulata y el cabello algo largo, castaño oscuro con facciones afiladas.

Apenas lo vio acercarse se sobresalto, parecía un niño esperando a su madre llegar. Obviamente no era de nacionalidad Japonesa, quizás uno de los chicos inmigrantes de Nueva York.

—Esto. Es una sorpresa— se acerco a el sereno no quería perder los avances que probablemente había logrado con él, solo le sonrió afable y le extendió el plato— Come.

Antes de que este tuviera tiempo a darle un plato colmado de la comida de siempre para su sorpresa y horror el muchacho con el rostro algo curtido y el cuerpo maltrecho se había tirado al suelo haciendo una inclinación y pegando la frente al suelo lo mas sumiso que pudo. Esto le abrió una herida a la altura de las secciones lumbares pero no le importaba el dolor.

—Por….por favor— Leonardo no podía creerlo. Estaba hablándole. Luego de más de una semana al fin lo escuchaba hablar— Leonardo-san…— trago duro y cerró los ojos y Leonardo deseo que se hubiera quedado callado— Por favor… ¡Le suplico que me haga su aprendiz! — si pudiera fusionar su frente con el concreto ya lo habría hecho.

Mientras Leonardo estaba estupefacto y con los ojos como dos perfectas dianas. ¿Había oído bien?

—Yo…le debo la vida— asevero en su sitio con la sangre tomando terreno en las vendas— Lo menos que puedo hacer es ser su sirviente. Si es una negativa lo que he de recibir. Le ruego me asista en un ritual Sepukku.

— ¡Wow! ¡Espera, espera! Para tu tren ¿RITUAL SEPUKKU? ¡Después de salvarte c-como se te ocurre que sería participe de un suicidio ritual! — Leonardo estaba histérico y algo indignado y también sorprendido ¿Alguien quería ser su aprendiz? Ciertamente él no le cortaría la cabeza a nadie con su katana. Pero tampoco sabía porque lo quería como maestro— ¿Para empezar por qué quieres ser mi aprendiz?

El muchacho vacilo un poco pero firmemente declaro:

—Leonardo-san, comprenda, es la única forma de mantener esta existencia rota y sin honor. La única forma de ser de utilidad es cambiando de clan. De lo contrario seré un simple estorbo— abrió los ojos con parsimonia— Me niego a volver al Clan del Pie, le dieron la espalda a nuestros mandamientos y soy considerado traidor por estar vivo. Si puedo serle de utilidad. Le ruego acepte ser mi Sensei.

Bien esas eran sus razones, aunque validas y algo extremistas Leonardo comenzó a pensar.

¿En qué lio se había metido?

**¿Opiniones? ¿Continuara? Esperemos que sí. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** TMNT no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Los derechos sobre la obra de animación actual pertenecen a la cadena televisiva Nickeloodeon.**

**N/A: Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me han dejado ánimos para continuar: Noemi, gracias por tu hermoso comentario, Iukarey, gracias por tus ánimos (y mensajes subliminales que también son de ayuda xD) MikeMastersZ, ¡Ouuuh muchísimas gracias! Y a todas gracias por seguirme y a los caballeros también.**

**Sin más:**

**El Secreto del Sensei**

El muchacho del Pie permanecía inmutable. Ahora se encontraban en la superficie, Leonardo necesitaba mucha más luz que la que se lograba colar trémula por las rendijas del alcantarillado para revisar en su totalidad el actual estado de su paciente.

Era un lugar sumamente apartado, casi fuera de la Isla de Manhattan como un pequeño intervalo de tierra, maleza, algunos árboles crecidos y sorprendentemente un arrollo formado por una fuga de una tubería que transportaba agua potable. Leonardo apreciaba la espalda trabajada de aquel muchacho, ostentaba heridas de guerra pero están eran totalmente opacadas por una grotesca quemadura, esta abarcaba casi toda su espalda, al menos el veinticinco por ciento de su pecho y se perdía en su cuello como la raíz de un árbol. Era un milagro que su rostro no presentara daños.

En resumen el pobre diablo estaba marcado para siempre en una buena porción corporal, era como ver las llamas tatuadas en su piel, su forma y la manera en que el fuego decidió cocerle la epidermis, dichas abrasiones no desaparecerían jamás de su carne.

El chico apretó fuertemente los labios y llenando de aire sus pulmones tenso los músculos de su cuello. Tenía que acabar con ese silencio.

Irónicamente, ahora el de azul el que no quería articular palabra alguna.

—Leonardo-san…

—He dicho que NO a ambas peticiones Gabriel— Leonardo hablo firme. No había ningún tipo de vacilación habitando el sonido de su voz. Sus cuerdas vocales parecían estar hechas del mejor de los metales. El muchacho apretó tan fuerte los puños en sus rodillas que la sangre cedió su espacio a un color blanco asfixiante.

El muchacho bajo la cabeza impotente, soltó un quejido cuando Leonardo volvió a recorrerle la espalda con las nuevas vendas bañadas en ese ungüento que, honestamente le provocaba sueño al olerlo. Se preguntaba de qué rayos estaría compuesto.

—N-no entiendo su actitud— se sentía mareado— Tiene bajo su poder a uno de sus ex-enemigos jurados, me ha mantenido con vida. Pero no con la intención de torturarme— parpadeo un par de veces mientras el césped crecido bailaba con la brisa—…Simplemente…es desconcertante…Si no va a usarme, si no va a matarme…si ni siquiera me quiere como su sirviente ¿Para qué me mantiene con vida? — termino su discurso musitando por lo bajo un: _Si es que se le puede llamar vida_—…Oh la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué se molesto en salvarme?

El silencio volvió a aparecer con toda su irónicamente estruendosa fuerza.

Pero fue cortado de tajo por una suave risa, muy queda y que parecía más el reverberó de una risotada en el pecho de la tortuga humanoide.

—Pediste auxilio. Y eso te di— Gabriel abrió a todo lo que daban sus ojos hasta que estos se secaron de golpe.

— ¿Qu-ue fue lo que dijo? — no supo en qué momento formulo esa oración.

—Al fin y al cabo. Eres un ser humano— el ex ninja del Clan del Pie se giro a verlo con el desconcierto a flor de piel—Mereces al igual que todos una segunda oportunidad— Leonardo lo observaba con dulzura y con una sonrisa de medio lado, el sol teñía de un precioso ámbar sus facciones— Es todo, no hay dobles índoles.

—Entonce-¡AAH! — Leo perdió el semblante paciente cuando noto sus intensiones de volverle a insistir por enésima vez que lo hiciera su aprendiz. Así que finiquito su trabajo dándole una _fuerte_ palmada en la espalda.

—Es todo por hoy, una semana más y tus quemaduras estarán lo suficientemente cicatrizadas como para que puedas moverte sin sentir nada más allá de una incomodidad…bueno una muy fuerte incomodidad. Pero supongo que es mejor eso a un incipiente dolor.

El joven de cabello oscuro no hizo más que tragarse un insulto mientras un deje de humedad escapaba de sus ojos. Eso le dolió horrores. Leonardo no tuvo por qué ser tan brusco, aunque estaba el hecho de que no lo hubiese dejado dormir la noche anterior insistiéndole cosas que la tortuga simplemente no iba a consentir.

— ¿Por qué no desea entrenarme? — fue la decimo octava pregunta al aire que hizo y sorprendentemente la única que hizo algún efecto en el de azul.

Buen punto. ¿Por qué no deseaba entrenarlo?

El ya se había hecho esa pregunta la cual ocasiono el nacimiento de muchas respuestas y estas a su vez formaban un litigio en su mente.

Fue tu enemigo.

Exacto _fue_ tiempo pasado Leonardo y lo sabes muy bien, sabes que no hay mentiras en sus palabras ¿Cómo puede existir la mentira en una lengua dormida, totalmente manipulada por el inconsciente? Porque si, lo has estado drogando con esas hierbas que le untas para sacarle información a base de programación neurolingüística. Trucos baratos de ninjas. No intentes hacerte el santo.

Vaya su conciencia era una cínica cuando se lo proponía.

Pero ¿Cómo iba a existir esa posibilidad?

Y la respuesta era un: Obvio Leonardo, la posibilidad nació el día que el mismo te la propuso. No te hagas el idiota.

¿Maldita sea con qué medios contaba? Y la pregunta tenía una respuesta automática que lo hacía apretar los dientes:

¿Estás lisiado? Porque yo te veo completo, y sumamente racional aun cuando discutes contigo mismo.

Tengo mis principios, esa era una opción.

Y el rebate era: ¿Hablas de esos mismos principios que te hicieron salvarlo? Eres el rey de la ética, la hipocresía no te sienta nada bien.

Tengo una familia, soy su líder. Listo con eso se explicaba ¿No?

Su respuesta inmediata: Inclusive una pequeña y desesperaba cucaracha tiene el valor de seguir viviendo sin cabeza una semana. Su voz interior no ve puntos de comparación con el aire irónico de haber hecho una analogía.

¿Piensas que los dejaría?

Pienso, _pensamos,_ que los has cuidado bien, también podrías llevarte al chico si tu cambias de parecer ¿Por qué ellos no? Todo es posible.

Bien esa maldita charla consigo mismo siempre terminaba en la misma resolución: ¿Por qué _No_?

Y ¿Por qué SI debería?

Y allí su conciencia se quedaba callada. A fin de cuentas el tenia la última palabra, su consejera estaba muda. Pero con una sonrisa maliciosa. No le parecía un problema que la diplomacia no pudiera resolver.

Y Allí era donde su voz interior desencajaba la mandíbula. La decisión estaba tomada.

No le iba a hacer ningún favor a ese muchacho. Estaba limpio sí, no tenía otras intensiones eso también. Pero no iba a seguir discutiendo un incordio. Su conciencia le grito alzando una katana al aire que se iba a acordar de ella. Pronto.

—No deseo entrenarte. Porque desee salvarte. Es todo— dicho esto le dedico una última mirada al muchacho por sobre su hombro. Fue duro, el pobre exninja del Pie estaba mudo.

Bajo la mirada, tenía que aceptar que esa tortuga era inflexible con sus decisiones. Sin más volteo a otro lado resignado.

Justo en el momento donde algo de esperanza estaba flotando a la deriva en su mar de confusión y se quiso dirigir de nueva cuenta al de azul, para su sorpresa este se había esfumado. No había dejado rastro alguno. Por un segundo sintió que estuvo hablando con un fantasma.

Eso lo hizo ladear una sonrisa. Nunca había conocido a Shinobi alguno que tuviera tal nivel de entrenamiento, no se estaba adjudicando nada. El tenia sus bases, había sido entrenado con el único fin de ser un rastreador, e allí el hecho de que Karai le hubiese visto cara de vaso desechable.

Los rastreadores del Pie eran entrenados en monasterios. El podía percibir la presencia de cualquier ser vivo a un radio de cien metros de distancia, era como un caza tontos con patas. El hecho de que Leonardo pudiera modular sus puntos de Chakra a tal nivel significaba que no solo estaba adiestrado en Ninjutsu. Otras artes debía conocer. Eso solo lo dejo con más deseos de aprender de él.

Y era más que obvio que en algún momento la desgraciada tortuga le había sacado información. La identidad de todos los rastreadores del Pie era conocida única y exclusivamente por el líder del clan, ni sus compañeros sabían de su habilidad ni él conocía a los otros. La única forma de que Leonardo se hubiese ido con ese sigilo era que conociera como burlar a sus sentidos. De otra forma, el sigilo de un ninja normal incluso del nivel de Shredder no le hubiera funcionado.

Vio al piso y encontró el bolso que llevaba consigo la tortuga, rebosante de suministros y algunas medicinas. Si eso no era un claro: ''Puedes cuidarte solo'' no sabía que era.

…

— ¡LEOOO! — Mike le había saltado encima a su hermano mayor cuando lo vio atravesando las compuertas del elevador, este estaba feliz de ver de nueva cuenta a su líder. Lo que quedo pautado como un viaje de una semana se convirtió en uno de casi un mes. Era obvio que lo esperaban en casa.

Leonardo abrazaba a su hermano menor mientras este le objetaba la demonización de su video juego, el de azul rio fuerte haciéndose notar rápidamente.

Splinter salió caminando de su habitación a paso tranquilo l ver a su hijo de azul sano y salvo, tenía que sacarlo de las garras de Mike y sus ojos de cachorro. Mientras padre e hijo se abrazaban y uno le daba la bienvenida al otro el de rojo y el de morado salían de sus propias direcciones.

— ¡LEO! ¿Cuál es tu maña de irte de viaje y tardarte el doble del tiempo en volver? — Rafael venia hecho una furia roja como de costumbre, saludándolo con un regaño como si fuera su madre. Leo sonrió y le palmo la espalda a su hermano.

—Qué lindo, estabas preocupado Rafa— el de rojo volteo la cara y se cruzo de brazos mientras gritaba un ''Eso no es cierto'' y le jalaba del antifaz al de azul. Leo recorrió con la mirada el lugar y una tortuga forrada en metal salió del laboratorio muy emocionada.

— ¡LEO HERMANO! ¡Gracias a Dios has vuelto! — era Don quien traía un traje muy raro— ¡Sin ti la guarida no es lo mismo ciertamente! — se saco el casco y descubrió su cara manchada de hollín de otros experimentos que seguramente terminaron en un estallido.

—Jeje ¿Y ese traje Don? — pregunto elocuente y su hermano dio un respingo reparando en su atuendo.

—Nada solo un experimento con una cepas muy interesantes— su sonrisa era tanto enigmática como perturbadora.

Splinter se masajeaba una sien.

—Tu hermano a estado insistiendo pero le prohibí que hiciera nada con esos gérmenes hasta que llegaras, después de todo la clave para desbloquear el laboratorio esta en tu teléfono hijo— Splinter lucía un evidente cansancio por mantener a raya las insistencias de Donatello.

—Don— le aprecio severo pero divertido— ¿Tiene algo que ver con pandemias humanas recientes? — El de morado intento hacerse el que no sabía nada, siendo que siempre respondía a todo así no se lo preguntaran— Entonces no lo harás.

— ¡Pero hermano! — Hacia amagos con las manos— ¡Te digo ganare un novel! — su emoción era contagiosa, pero de seguro no tanto como esos virus que tenía bajo su control.

—Lo único que ganaras cerebrito será mi puño en tu cara si sigues con eso.

—Rafa.

—¡Pero Leonardo nos tiene más morados que su antifaz con su insistencia! ¡Te digo que antier…!

Y así comenzaron con la rutina, rutina que a Leonardo le hacia falta.

Pasaron un par de días, todo estaba normal en la guarida. Era de noche y el intrépido hizo el llamamiento para el patrullaje de esa noche. Los muchachos estaban ansiosos, tenían varias semanas sin salir en equipo.

Estaban en lo alto de un edificio, cada uno al pendiente de su propia esquina eso hasta que el radio que tenia Rafael colgado del Obi comenzó a emitir señales. El que Donatello pudiera interferir en el sistema de seguridad de la CIA no implicaba que Leo fuera a consentir eso para sus rondas, solo captaban la señal de las frecuencias policiacas.

—_Un nueve cuarenta en la treinta y dos. Repito un nueve cuarenta en la treinta y dos._

—_Diez cuatro. Enviaremos una unidad enseguida._

—Bah ¿Asalto de un solo hombre a mano armada? ¿No habrá nada bueno esta noche? — resoplo Rafael, solo habían escuchado crímenes menores toda la noche nada de lo que no se pudiera encargar la policía.

—Rafa…— le replico Leo, no era bueno que el de rojo estuviera tan ansioso de patear algo. De pronto la radio volvió a sonar esta vez con la voz del policía que había dado la alerta presa del pánico.

— _¡ESTACION! ¡ESTACION ENVIEN APOYO, EL PRESUNTO NUEVE CUARENTA A INUTILIZADO CINCO PATRULLAS! ¡PRESUNTO CASO DE TERRORISMO, LE ESTAMOS DANDO CAZA EN LA CUARTA Y BROODWAY!_

— ¿Cinco patrullas? — exclamo Donatello sosteniendo el Bo.

—Creeo que es nuestra señal chicos— vitoreo Mike mientras hacía maniobras vertiginosas con los Nunchakus.

— ¡YA ERA HORA! — Rafael canto victoria.

—Andando— sentencio el líder mientras se perdían en las sombras bajando del edificio dando volteretas. Leo se preguntaba quien seria esta vez, eso de dejar inútiles cinco unidades que debían tener al menos a tres efectivos en cada una le sonaba sospechoso.

Una vez llegaron a la escena Leo hizo señalizaciones con las manos, la estrategia era simple. Don y Rafa a la derecha bordeen el lugar. Mike iria a los tejados y el a la izquierda.

Mike grito desde lo alto que divisaba al criminal, un hombre encapuchado iba corriendo por la calle a una velocidad impresionante. Si no fuera por las ropas de civil creería que era un ninja o quizás un atleta olímpico.

— ¡Leo va hacia ti! — grito Mike por el intercomunicador, Leo asumió posición de combate tras un muro y apenas el sujeto doblo la esquina un puñetazo lo mando a dormir.

Leonardo estaba viéndolo desde arriba muy seriamente, al sujeto no se le veía el rostro pero cargaba consigo lo que parecía una bolsa con comida de la gasolinera que había robado y quizás las carteras de los policías.

— ¡AG! ¡LEO! ¡No me dejaste si quiera darle un golpe! — se quejaba Rafael llegando a la escena, Mike y Don le veían muy chistosos.

—Para la próxima Bro— Mike se le guindo del cuello burlándose de su impotencia juguetonamente.

—Cielos, Leo le diste muy duro y muy preciso he de agregar— cuestiono Donatello viendo al desfallecido ladronzuelo en el piso— Bien será mejor que…

—Regresen a la guarida.

Todos enmudecieron con esa orden.

—Suficiente patrullaje por hoy, dejare a este tipo frente a la comisaria ustedes vuelvan a casa— Rafael enseguida le gruño.

— ¿Por qué? Haber intrépido que te pa—Leonardo se volteo enarcando una ceja.

—Tenemos un total de quince patrullas que vienen siguiendo a este hombre desde el norte y calculo que llegaran en menos de cinco minutos bordeando la zona y no hay edificios lo suficientemente altos desde aquí. Si vamos los cuatro a entregarlo tardaremos demasiado y abrirán fuego apenas nos vean el caparazón como la ultima vez— los menores se sonrojaron recordando al último criminal que tuvo una persecución semejante que dejaron como costal frente a la comisaria, Rafa se había agrietado el caparazón ese día. Todo por no hacerle caso al líder.

Justo a sus pies estaba el alcantarillado, estaban a diez minutos de la guarida a pie.

—Bieeen— acepto el de rojo— Sabes alardear de que eres el más rápido es fastidioso.

—Te esperaremos aquí abajo entonces— soltó Mike de repente, Leo lo detallo y le dio un sí con la cabeza, con esos sus hermanos lo dejarían en paz un rato.

—Estaré aquí en cinco minutos— tomo al hombre y se lo puso al hombro— No tardo.

—Bien, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza intre… ¿Intrépido? — Rafa miro para todos los rincones del callejón y no localizo al de azul. Los otros estaban en el mismo estado— Detesto que haga su numerito del fantasma.

—Y yo sigo preguntándome como lo hace— Donatello se acariciaba la barbilla. Mike sugirió que fueran por pizza antes de que su hermano mayor volviera y estos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Leonardo dejo caer estrepitosamente al bulto que tenía consigo, pero no estaba ni cerca de la comisaria, es mas estaban a nueve cuadras mas de las que debería.

—Levántate de una vez, la escena del muerto frente a mis hermanos fue convincente. Me gusto todo menos tener que volverte a cargar…

El tipo en el piso estaba conteniendo la risa, se podía ver como subía y bajaba su abdomen en el piso.

— ¿Así llamas mi atención Gabriel?

—Bueno, era eso o hacer explotar un edificio. Además el arma era falsa— el muchacho dejo caer la capucha revelando al ya conocido exninja del Pie con todo lo que cargaba puesto robado obviamente— ¡ADEMAS! Leonardo-san. Se me habían acabado sus provisiones ¿Es vegetariano? Bueno es una tortuga…— se puso a meditar en eso un poco— No que me este quejando, pero moría de hambre.

—No porque sea una tortuga quiere decir que… ¡OYE NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA! — Leonardo sentía que estaba regañando a Miguel Ángel, eso fue perturbador.

—Jejeje— rio el muchacho mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de entre la bolsa que robo.

— ¿Por qué atacaste las patrullas?

—Era la única forma de llamar su atención, un simple robo a mano armada nunca los a incentivado a actuar, solo le dije unas cuantas cosas en árabe al tipo y creyó que era terrorista eso y las artes medio orientales. Debió verlo Leonardo-san

— ¿Sabes árabe? Espera ¿Para qué me querías ver? — frunció el ceño— Dije NO. Un no es un NO Gabriel.

—Si ya sé lo que dijo…— comenzó a hacer ademanes para que se calmara— No es para tanto solo los noquee. Y si quería asegurarme de algo— puso una picara mirada y se levanto del suelo, le ofreció parte del chocolate pero Leo los seguía viendo con un par de Sais en vez de ojos— El punto es, Leonardo-san que usted no solo sabe Ninjutsu y es un ninja de altísimo nivel— Leonardo lo vio intrigado— Usted es un experto rastreador de Chakra y no solo eso sino que sabe cancelarlo de su propio cuerpo y de los otros eso se aprende antes de cancelar tu propia presencia. ¿Sabe el arte de los puntos de presión no? ¿A qué monasterio se supone que fue?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando— se disponía a irse y dejarlo allí con una advertencia, luego quizás llamaría a la policía si se ponía intenso con el tema.

—Dǎn xiǎo guǐ…— musito por lo bajo el muchacho de cabello negro.

— ¿Cobarde porque exactamen- —Leonardo se corto a sí mismo la pregunta al aire y se volteo molesto— Niño habilidoso.

—Se descubrió usted mismo.

—El que hable chino no tiene nada que ver con lo que alegas— intento excusarse.

—¡Usted sabía que iba corriendo a propósito en su dirección! ¡Su energía cambio de no conocer al atacante a conocerlo perfectamente! ¡BAJO LA GUARDIA Y ME DIO UN GOLPE ESPEJO SOLO PARA PERDIERA EL EQUILIBRIO Y AUN TODO TAPADO SUPO QUE ERA YO! ¿Cómo le llama a eso?

—Digo que o dejas de llamar la atención de la policía para insistir en tonterías, oh me veré obligado a entregarte a las autoridades.

—La primera prueba de los novatos en el Pie es escapar de Sing-Sing en quince minutos estando en las celdas de confinamiento solitario ¿Leonardo-san por quien me toma? — ese muchacho se estaba pasando de listo.

—Vete por donde viniste.

El muchacho puso la peor cara de puchero marca registrada y le tomo del brazo al de azul. Cielos que le quedaban dos minutos o si no sus hermanos irían a buscarlo.

Mientras ellos discutían, el resto de los Hamato comía de la pizza que habían ordenado en el mismo callejón.

—Me lo debe.

— ¿Ah? — Leonardo ensancho los ojos— ¿Cómo que te lo debo?

—Dijo que no le debía mi vida, aunque así sea pero también dijo que no quería sacarme información ¿Y que es lo primero que hace? ¡Me droga con estúpido almuerzo vegetariano! — este parecía indignado y luego puso una cara de ilusión como la de un niño pidiéndole a su hermano mayor que le enseñe como lanzar una pelota de Básquet— ¡Como hizo esa droga! Sin sabor sin olor. ¿Ese incienso de coco también tenia no?

Ese muchacho era imposible.

En eso Leonardo volteo sobresaltado.

—La policía— hizo el amago de desenvainar una Katana, cuando el muchacho volteo por una decima de segundo Leo ya no estaba.

— ¡¿OTRA VEZ?! — Grito enojado— Tengo que aprender a hacer eso…

Ya vería el de azul, si creyó que una simple patraña en una gasolinera era lo más que podía hacer para acercarse a él. No lo conocía.

Y Leonardo volvía a preguntarse en que lio se había metido, mientras tanto su voz interior estaba burlándose de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. La obra de animación actual es propiedad de la cadena televisiva Nickeloodeon.**

**N/A: Aquí el tercer capítulo espero lo disfruten. **

**El Secreto del Sensei**

—_Reportamos para Regional News desde Central Park, efectivamente lo que se reporto como un avistamiento de la desaparecida tortuga Galápagos que fue hurtada del Zoológico de Central Park ha sido confirmado. La tortuga fue encontrada por residentes locales que inmediatamente llamaron a control de animales. Pero lo sorprende del caso, es que nadie sabe aun como todo el lago central fue convertido en un jardín de flores de loto blancas, una rara variedad de esta flor acuática japonesa lo que ha atraído la atención de muchos turistas._

Una mano verde cambio al canal tres.

—_Reportando para el Daily News, soy John Myeres y nos encontramos en el depósito de chatarra en las afueras de Brooklyn donde una serie de explosiones de un presunto incendio controlado hizo volar a más de treinta metros en el aire ciento cuarenta y dos autos destinados a ser compactados. El incendio está siendo atendido por el cuerpo de bomberos._

La figura torció el gesto y cambio a uno totalmente agresivo mientras cambiaba al siguiente noticiero.

—_Aquí Andrea Birthday reportando para el New York Times, lo que parece ser los juegos de un bromista se han hecho notar en todo Manhattan. Estoy en una de las lavanderías privadas del Time Square donde tenemos al decimo noveno dueño de local esta semana que nos llama denunciando el atentado contra su propiedad. ¿Su nombre señor?_

—_Este…soy Ronald Johnson dueño de la lavandería Freeday de la calle primera en Time Square_— el sujeto era un hombre mayor lucia nervioso por estar frente a la cámara.

—_Díganos: ¿También ha sido víctima del bromista? ¿Qué exactamente le hizo a su local?_

— _¡Ese, ese barbaján! No sabemos cómo entro sin activar ninguna alarma y además las cámaras de seguridad fueron desactivadas desde fuera. Toda la ropa que teníamos fue teñida de azul._

—_Allí lo tienen, otra lavandería en la ciudad deja la ropa de cientos teñidas de azul añil. Con este ya son diecinueve los locales que ahora no sabrán como explicarles a sus clientes por que hasta la ropa interior luce este singular color._

La figura frente a los múltiples televisores volvió a cambiar de canal esta vez con un tick crónico en el ojo.

—_Para el New York Post soy Steve Redman y estamos en la sexta estación de policías al este de Manhattan que ha sido vulnerada por un sujeto encapuchado. Se sospecha de amedrentacion criminal. En los seis casos todos los efectivos de la policía municipal han sido maniatados mas no amordazados. En cada caso se reporta el mismo modus operandi, desactivan el sistema eléctrico de los cuarteles y comisarías. No se sabe cuántos mas puedan estar involucrados, pero si han dejado a todos los efectivos noqueados en unos lapsos de dos minutos. Las luces regresan después de esto y siempre se encuentra una frase escrita en el techo con aerosol negro._

— _¿Y qué frase es esa Steve?_ — cuestiono el presentador.

—_Es lo más desconcertante hasta el momento la frase es: '' ¿Qué decides?'' se nos ha informado que en otras estaciones al oeste de la ciudad ha ocurrido lo mismo la única variante es la frase esta cambia a: '' ¿Qué harás al respecto?'' Este obviamente es el caso de algún provocador. Se sospecha de la tan conocida banda de Los Dragones Purpur-_

—Vah, ellos no tendrían tanta creatividad— sentencio hastiado Leonardo apagando el televisor.

—No crees que hayan sido ellos entonces— proclamo Donatello leyendo una revista en el sillón su hermano mayor había estado viendo los noticieros todo el día, todos los días desde hace una semana y media. Estaban pasando cosas raras en la ciudad. Pero no podían intervenir en ninguna, su estilo era evitar las cosas no hacerla de detectives en casos que ocurrían de un minuto para otro.

—Creo…creo que la policía se puede hacer cargo— dijo finalmente, pero su ceño continuaba fruncido— Donatello necesito toda la información de esta última semana acerca de estos casos, imágenes y un mapa todo vía satélite ¿Puedes conseguírmelo?

Don lo vio expectante— ¿No que la policía se está haciendo cargo?

—Sí, pero igual me da curiosidad, cuando tengas todo por favor llévalo a mi habitación. Estaré meditando.

Su hermano de antifaz morado lo vio alejarse aparentemente sereno, pero bueno no podía contradecir las órdenes de su líder.

Media hora más tarde Leo sintió como tocaron a su puerta, inmediatamente se levanto del suelo y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Donatello la fila de papeles en regla con pies.

—Je, pasa hermano— le dijo viendo muy divertido a su hermano hacer equilibrio con todo lo que le había pedido.

—Aquí está todo— Donatello lo dejo sobre el escritorio de Leonardo se notaba exhausto— ¿Para qué quieres todo esto? — Donatello era curioso por naturaleza era una imperante necesidad para el saber algo que le extrañaba.

—Necesito comprobar una corazonada es todo. Puedes retirarte— le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa paternales— Gracias por el favor Dony.

Donatello solo se extraño más.

—Leo, ya enserio para que los quieres— el de morado se cruzo de brazos con un letrero de '' ¿Me viste cara de tonto?'' en la frente.

Leo se sumió de hombros y exhalo fuertemente.

—La verdad Don, es que estoy estudiando topografía conductismo criminal y urbanística online nos puede ser útil en el futuro, y con todos estos desastres me pareció una estupenda idea hacerlos una especie de examen…— la tortuga de antifaz azul se masajeaba el cuello y miro a su hermano como niño descubierto en plena travesura.

Donatello se vio desconcertado y luego se ahogo en una carcajada.

— ¡Ajajajajaja! ¿Con que era eso? ¿Nuestro líder quiere hacerme la competencia, eh? — Don le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, Leonardo rio con él.

—Me descubriste— se sumió de hombros— Si te hubiera dicho te habrías puesto en tu modo competitivo y yo no tendría esperanzas.

—Ah vamos Leo yo no soy competitivo— dijo yéndose por fin y de su caparazón saco una Tablet que le daría envidia a Industrias Stark y se fue murmurando un neurótico: _Sueña con que me ganaras en mi terreno Intrépido_. Luego comenzó a crear nuevos programas para GPS y bajo toda la lista de los criminales más buscados en todo Estados Unidos. La lista de los diez más buscados por el FBI ya la tenía en favoritos.

Leonardo lo vio alejarse y casi le da un ataque de risa, bien factor Donatello eliminado. Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación su cara amable paso a ser un semblante duro, se masajeo entre los ojos y resignado se acerco a su escritorio. Tomo un lápiz y otros instrumentos para lo que necesitaba.

Luego de dos horas le dio un puñetazo al escritorio que cimbro varios objetos. Se tomo de la cabeza maldiciendo ya pasado el enojo y con una mano masajeándose la cabeza se resigno a sus presentimentos.

—Me lo temía, era obvio pero…— vio los planos frente a él, tomo el primero— No esperaba que me declara la guerra tan pronto.

La imagen satelital del Central Park mostraba la toma de lago, la tortuga que fue secuestrada del Zoológico era ya de por si obvio. Y el lago cubierto de los blancos pétalos de esas flores de loto, no era casualidad que el emblema de los Hamato fuera una flor de loto. Pero si era sorpresa que todas estas flores conformaran una flor de loto blanca aun mas inmensa, solo podía detallarse desde las alturas.

Era el emblema de su clan.

Bien allí estaba la primera frase del mensaje oculto entre tantos mensajes de provocación. ''Clan Hamato''

Dirigió su vista al segundo plano. El depósito de chatarra. La imagen satelital mostraba dos letras gigantescas hechas de fierros encendidos en llamas, esto también solo podía ser apreciado desde las alturas.

LS. Eran las letras que podía distinguir. Eso y las explosiones, según los registros de la policía que tenía a mano estos autos fueron detonados a distancia con el típico equipo de la milicia Pakistaní.

Tácticas terroristas pero no fueron hechas frente a sinagogas ni edificios o cedes importantes.

Se daba una idea del mensaje y descompuso la cara.

Siguiente reportaje policías, los ataques a las lavanderías. El color azul era una referencia hacia su antifaz, era obvio que solo lo tenía fichado a él, de otra forma los colores rojo, naranja y morado también serian la nueva moda.

Quedaban los ataques y provocaciones a la policía. Fueron los primeros atentados en ser notados por Leonardo.

—Lo primero que le digo, lo primero que hace ''_Deja de provocar a la policía para insistir en tonterías'' _debí decirle mejor que atacara al Senado— ironizo, sabía que el chico era capaz.

Releyó los informes, algo que no había notado en las noticias, Don le había anexado casos menores de criminales hallados en callejones oscuros, todos miembros de pandillas influyentes y todos tenían…metido en la boca un papel. Mas precisamente una hoja de papel con una fotografía impresa. Y las tres halladas eran de los atentados del 11S, luego de implementar algo de silogismo saco una conclusión:

_Leonardo-san, su hombre bomba quiere formar parte del Clan Hamato. Hasta entonces no detendré los ataques a la ciudad de New York ¿Qué decide? ¿Qué harás al respecto? _

Bien el chico no se media era obvio, pero lo aterrador era el mapa satelital.

Todos los accidentes provocados, geográficamente estaban rodeando la guarida.

Podría burlar sus sentidos pero su familia no tenía el entrenamiento para hacerlo. Gabriel sabia donde buscarlo si él no iba al muchacho de cabello oscuro. Era un ninja también y uno que sabia podía usar la manipulación mental muy bien. El transfondo de todo era _Si no te convenzo a ti. Convenceré al resto del Clan._

—Bien niño ¿Quieres guerra? Guerra tendrás.

Y así paso la siguiente semana.

Rafael observaba a su hermano tomando un vaso de leche tranquilamente, pero lo veía como si fuera a cambiar de piel en algún momento. Mike no dejaba de ir y venir de la cocina a la sala y de la sala a la cocina viendo a Leonardo igual que el de rojo.

Donatello y Splinter solo ''leían'' el periódico, en realidad estaban al pendiente del de azul.

Algo extraño, algo sumamente raro y sospechoso estaba pasando en la guarida de los Hamato.

En esa semana se habían escuchado frases como:

_¿Por qué no Sales hoy con Case eh Rafa? Creo que has entrenado mucho. De hecho ¿Abril no tenía planes para esa entrega tan rara en Virginia? Puedes ir, ya que me has estado insistiendo._

_¡Vamos Miguel! ¡La convención de Marvel no durara todo el año! ¡Mira que son tres días completos, puedes pasearte sin ropa humana creerán que estas usando un disfraz! ¿Solo se cuidadoso si?_

_Don, el nuevo depósito de chatarra del gobierno abandono parte de todo el armamento de la milicia en Jersey ¿No suena interesante? Creo que podrías darle más vida al Acorazado._

_¡Sensei! ¡ADIVINE QUE ENCONTRE EN LA RED! ¡Solo mire ese manantial, se necesita permiso federal para entrar! Si es el sitio que le mencione, ahora mismo le hago un mapa._

Esta de más decir que todos se habían quedado con la cara hecha un cuadro de arte abstracto.

Leonardo, ¿Leonardo dando permiso deliberadamente para que todos se fueran por su cuenta a lugares que te negaría de solo pensarlos? ¿Todos SIN supervisión? Más específicamente sin SU supervisión.

Nadie se negó al principio unos saltaron de la alegría y otros simplemente agradecieron el gesto, pero luego de tres semanas se había vuelto exageradamente sospechoso.

Y llego el día que estallo todo.

_¿Rondas? Mmmm…Creo que no haremos mas patrullaje por unos meses todo está tranquilo. Tómense unas vacaciones del entrenamiento también._

—Sigo sin entender por qué esta reunión de emergencia en el dojo…— el de azul estaba sentado de mala gana y apoyando su mano en su mentón.

—Bien suelta la sopa intrépido…si es que eres el intrépido— aventuro a decir Rafael retándolo con la mirada, el de azul lo vio con gesto chistoso— No te rías has estado…raro últimamente…No digo que no me guste es mi sueño hecho realidad, es decir días pudiendo hacer lo que yo quiera…pero ¡Ese es justamente el problema! ¡Hasta Mike sabe que esto no es normal!

— ¿Cómo que ''Hasta Mike''? — Miguel Ángel lo vio indignado y estuvo a punto de golpearlo con un Nunchaku hasta que el Sensei los interrumpió.

—Hijo mío aprecio los cupones para comer helado gratis en las tardes— Los otros lo vieron con una expresión de intriga digna de un Oscar. Al parecer Leo se las ingeniaba para hacer desaparecer a todos en la guarida—…Pero siento que hay algo que nos estas ocultando fervientemente— dijo pasivamente mientras hacia un ademan aleccionador con el dedo y apoyándose en su bastón abrió los ojos haciendo hincapié en el querer de una contestación.

Leonardo suspiro, trago grueso y soltó de repente un:

—Me canse.

Todos alzaron una ceja.

—Sí, lo que escucharon: Me canse de que me digan…que soy un aburrido— dijo haciendo el amago de cansancio más grande que pudo su cuerpo, dejo reposar sus codos en sus rodillas— Siempre soy tan estricto— se masajeo un poco la sien izquierda con voz algo dolida—…pensé que si les daba más libertades se concentrarían mas en nuestra unión familiar— los vio a todos con una expresión de niño regañado que hizo quedar a Mike como un amateur frente a él— Solo quería demostrarles que hasta el ''Líder Sin Miedo'' puede ser indulgente, ya saben con todo esto de que nadie nos ha atacado…

Todos se vieron entre si algo culpables, quizás solo Leonardo quería mostrar una nueva faceta suya, no toda la vida se iba a comportar como una Madre Superiora. Rafael seguía medio incrédulo, Donatello analizaba la situación en retrospectiva, Mike digirió todo de inmediato y Splinter meditaba sobre lo dicho.

Leonardo por su parte al notar enseguida como todos le daban el ''Si tienes razón, creo que no debí alterarme'' su subconsciente aplaudía y le decía que si seguía con tan buena actuación algún día lo nominarían para el globo de oro.

En vez de un dojo debería estar en Hollywood.

Mientras su familia debatía el repentino cambio del intrépido, Gabriel perdía la cordura.

Cada vez que daba con el Chakra concentrado de todo el clan de tortugas y la rata cambiaban drásticamente de posición haciéndole imposible el ir por alguno ya que se iban a lugares públicos. Se preguntaba como rayos hacían eso siendo lo que eran, pero bueno tanto tiempo viviendo bajo la superficie debieron de aprender varios trucos. Sin mencionar a los aliados humanos con los que contaban, la pelirroja y el musculoso.

Ya era difícil ocultarse de las divisiones de sondeo del Pie, aun seguían algunos en la ciudad y tener que burlarlos a ellos y a Leonardo cuando salía a buscarlo en las noches.

Sabía como moverse según sus provocaciones.

—Entonces…¿Dices que conseguiste con una influencia de Abril asientos en la zona VIP cerrada al público para el juego de los Yankees? — Rafael estaba que no cabía dentro de su emoción estaba temblando en su asiento. Su hermano se había vuelto ''buena onda'' de un día para otro.

— ¿Esto es enserio Leonardo? — hablo Splinter, todos tenían una entrada en mano, el juego era esa noche.

—Pues sí. Quería hacerles un regalo y se lo mucho que aman el beisbol, bueno no tanto como te gusta el básquet Rafa per- — no terminaba la frase cuando Rafael ya le había saltado encima y sorprendentemente le dio un sonoro beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y lo soltó casi tirándolo con brusquedad en el sillón.

— ¡GRACIAS HERMANO, GRACIAS! ¡VOY A VESTIRME! — un borrón rojo y verde fue lo que se vio subir a la velocidad de la luz por la escalera.

— ¡Espera Rafael! — el Sensei intento imponer orden pero sus otros dos hijos menores imitaron al de rojo y se habían perdido de su vista, solo se oían gritos de victoria en el segundo piso— Hijo pero que…¿Por qué tantos regalos en una sola semana? — el Maestro roedor detallo con la mirada a su hijo mayor este tenía el inconfundible brillo de la tribulación en los ojos café claro— Leonardo hijo…

—Maestro Splinter— hablo fuertemente. Su tono autoritario era lo que más sobresalía en su voz— Necesito hablar con usted.

Splinter asintió de forma severa. Sabía que su hijo estaba estresado y enojado por algo pero no le iba a mencionar nada hasta que el diera el primer paso. No era algo normal que Leonardo estuviera así, y más porque lo conocía muy bien el se consideraba justo, no estricto como él se describió y sabia lo mucho que su hijo idolatraba su rectitud.

Se encaminaron al dojo, solamente la luz de una vela iluminaba sus rostros. Splinter esperaba con una sonrisa paciente a que su hijo dejara de descifrar los enigmas de la vida en el fuego de la vela y lo viera.

Leonardo alzo la vista. La pregunta estaba más preparada que él para ser franco consigo mismo.

—Maestro Splinter. ¿Cuál es el rango superior a Jounin Kage?

Splinter parpadeo confundido.

—Leonardo tu sabes perfectamente que no hay un puesto mayor— le contesto seguro y algo risueño.

—No— respondió su hijo y Splinter sentía que se acercaba el fin del mundo, con una sonrisa tiesa intento entender a que se refería su primogénito— Maestro, quizás la jerarquía del ninja acabe en ese rango. Pero si lo analizamos hay un puesto superior.

— ¿Y ese es hijo mío? — Splinter acariciaba sus bigotes, so se ponía entretenido.

—Ser el Sensei de alguien…— Splinter abrió los ojos ilustrado, si lo veía filosóficamente su hijo tenía mucha razón— Aun si usted nunca hubiera obtenido el máximo rango y nos hubiera enseñado a nosotros como conseguirlo, es irrelevante si usted fuera un Genin y yo un Jounin Kage. Usted sería superior a mí, un titulo es eso solo un titulo…— hizo una pausa y acoto: — En nuestro clan, solo hay dos Kages usted Maestro y yo el cabecilla. Pero reconozco que si quiero ser como usted un dia debería tener un …aprendiz ¿No cree?

—Creí que ya hacías eso con tus hermanos— Leonardo lo vio como diciendo ''es en serio'' la rata con yukata se hecho a reír— Jejeje hijo mío ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres un discípulo?

—No, la pregunta real en todo este galimatías es: ¿Cómo se puede ser el Maestro de alguien? — lo miro firmemente, apoyando uno de sus puños en el tatami. Splinter debía reconocer que la mirada de desafío en los ojos de su hijo era más ardiente que el fuego de la vela el cual quedaba gris en comparación.

—Jeje…jejejeje— el roedor comenzó a reír muy liberalmente con aquella voz imperturbable y llena de sabiduría. Leo se vio contrariado y su semblante volvió a ser el del hijo no del discípulo.

—Papá— hizo el amago de un puchero— ES ENSERIO.

— ¡AY LEONARDO! — dejo de reír para poner un tono muy sarcástico— ¿Cuándo no me has preguntado algo serio? Me extrañaría si me preguntaras alguna cosa casera, o por lo menos cotidiana— Splinter prosiguió más calmado— Hijo mío escucha con detenimiento. Un Maestro Ninja, se hace junto con el discípulo, pero para ser un Maestro en cualquier área, necesitas serlo en todas las aéreas de tu vida. Mírame a mi— se sumió de hombros— Tuve que ser padre primero, luego su Sensei sin saber cómo exactamente desempeñar ambos papeles…es el resultado de las resoluciones de tu vida, la reflexión aplicada a terceros y la sabiduría que transmites. El que te llamen Maestro ya es cuestión de la persona. Como bien dijiste no es un titulo.

—Ya veo…entonces no creo que pueda ser el Sensei de alguien.

—Jeje, esa estuvo buena hijo— Leonardo se vio asustado. El ya se iba a ir a festejar.

— ¿C-como dice?

—Hijo mío— le coloco una garra en el hombro— has sido el mejor ejemplo para tus hermanos en el campo de batalla y en nuestra vida familiar, yo he aprendido tanto de ti como tu de mi a lo largo de nuestra vida en familia. Si como Maestro tuviera que dar una recomendación. Te elegiría a ti sin ninguna duda para enseñar a quien sea. Tú podrías enderezar un árbol torcido si te lo propusieras— lo vio directamente a los ojos y le sonrió— Mi Maestro Yoshi estaría más que de acuerdo, siempre me has recordado mucho a él.

¿Lo tenía que comparar con Yoshi? Leonardo sintió que su caparazón pesaba una tonelada.

—Y, a todas estas hijo ¿Cómo nació ese cuestionamiento tuyo? — el Sensei estaba sonriendo.

—Eh, pues fue en uno de mis momentos existenciales meditando es todo— Splinter no le creía nada— Bueno cambiando de pregunta ¿N-no hay alguna señal que indique si tienes madera de Maestro? Digo algo que diga que serias pésimo— Leonardo estaba convencido que ponerle pruebas a Gabriel y decirle que NO tajantemente con fiereza cada vez que lo viera eran buenas pruebas de que sería un Sensei terrible, si señor su caparazón estaba a salvo.

—Bueno…si el discípulo no insiste, no acepta ningún desafío, si ni siquiera te ve como algo más que un igual. Entonces yo diría que sería una prueba de que alguien no tiene madera de enseñar.

Leonardo palideció.

— ¿C-como dice?

—La más ferviente prueba de que alguien quiere que le enseñes y que serias perfecto para el trabajo seria que por más que le insistieras, lo rechazaras y pusieras obstáculos en el camino este no se diera por vencido. La perseverancia es lo más lógico que puede describir una profunda admiración por alguien que tienes fichado como futuro Maestro.

En ese lapso de tiempo algo se desenchufo del cerebro de Leo. Las frases que se habían dicho el uno al otro esas semanas le repercutían en la cabeza

_Deja de insistir._

_Hare lo que sea._

_Un no es un no._

_¡Leonardo-san!_

_Es simple, eres un ser humano después de todo. Mereces una segunda oportunidad._

_Le debo la vida._

_¿Qué hará al respecto?_

_Quiero formar parte de su clan._

_¿Quieres guerra? Guerra tendrás._

_¡Como lo hizo! ¡Fue fantástico!_

Estaba aterrado. No solamente notaba como ese muchacho exninja del Pie quería con toda su alma ser su discípulo, veía hasta donde había llegado con tal de llamar un poco su atención. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea. ¿Y cómo le rebatía él? Lo aleccionaba, le ponía pruebas, se negaba. Maldición si hasta el muchacho estaba aprendiendo a modular sus propios puntos enérgicos imitándolo a él cuándo asechaba. Aunque lo hacía muy mal era práctica empírica.

Practica que él, EL le estaba dando.

Queriendo o no. Se estaba acercando mucho a ser el Sensei de Gabriel.

—Maestro Splinter…le ruego, vaya con los muchachos. Cuando regrese le tendré la respuesta a mis preguntas— el Sensei lo aprecio severo— Cúbrame con ellos, le garantizo que no es nada que no tenga bajo mi control— Leonardo apenas articulaba algo alto, su mirada estaba oculta en la sombra.

—Muy bien— se levanto del suelo— Pero espero esa contestación. También tengo preguntas, confió en ti hijo mío.

Sin más Splinter dejo el dojo. No sin imaginarse mil escenarios de porque su hijo sacaba a relucir el tema del adiestramiento en Bushido.

10:30pm Los muchachos y su padre estaban en el estadio de los Yankees y el observaba desde lo alto de un edificio la ciudad, y apenas bajo la vista allí estaba. El muchacho encapuchado. Seguramente se dirigía a hacer de las suyas en la ciudad.

Acto seguido lanzo un kunai a sus pies. El muchacho se sobresalto y miro a las alturas, perdido entre la oscuridad había una figura regia con unas cintas atadas a la cabeza ondeando en el aire.

—Leonardo-san…— Gabriel estaba anonadado juraba que hasta que no hiciera de verdad explotar un edificio el de azul no vendría hasta el. Sin más escalo el edificio y llego cual gato al tejado. No vio al de azul en ninguna parte— ¡AAAAH! — Leonardo lo tomo bruscamente del cuello y lo arrincono contra una pared cercana, el muchacho no lo había sentido ni siquiera estando a pasos de él. Realmente era para asustarse.

— ¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿Sembrar el pánico por un maldito capricho? — le interrogo con una fuerza aplastante en la mirada.

—Nunca hago alboroto por un capricho— el muchacho lo vio directamente a esos ojos penetrantes, aunque estaba endemoniadamente asustado, la presencia de Leonardo era más fuerte de lo que alguna vez se imagino y no estaban ni siquiera en combate— Yo…

—Basta— sentencio el de azul lanzándolo al suelo bruscamente— No oiré nada mas de ti con respecto al tema— el muchacho veía a quien quería como Maestro, estaba de espaldas y con la severa intensión de desenvainar una Katana— He venido única y exclusivamente para terminar con este asunto de una buena vez.

Giro la cabeza apenas lo suficiente para verlo sobre el hombro.

—Esto acaba aquí.

Doce en punto. El resto de los Hamato entraba a la guarida festejando el logro de que su equipo quedara campeón y que nadie los hubiera descubierto.

Splinter paro en seco a sus hijos cuando vio a su primogénito sentado en el sillón con las rodillas descansando con amargura en sus piernas. Estaba viendo al piso obnubilado. Tenía cara de haber cometido un homicidio.

— ¿Leonardo? ¿Hijo que suc- — Splinter callo en el acto e hizo el amago de detener el caminar de sus hijos hasta su hermano interponiendo un brazo. Olfateo el aire de la guarida y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Iba a dirigirse a Leonardo cuando este hablo:

—Padre, hermanos míos— suspiro— Quiero…quiero disculparme por esto tan repentino que hare. Pero debo hacerlo.

De entre las sombras la figura de un ser humano salió a la luz.

Todos estaban con la mejor expresión de sorpresa que pudieran expresar sus rostros. Unos se cubrieron la boca con la mano y otros estaban perplejos.

—Sensei, tengo su respuesta— se levanto del sillón y estiro el brazo en señal de presentación— Familia, quiero presentarles a Gabriel Adbulmalak…seré su Maestro de aquí en adelante.

Viendo la expresión de su familia pudo preguntarse una vez más ¿En qué lio se había metido?


	4. Chapter 4

**porDisclaimer:**** TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: En serio mujeres (y caballeros) ¿Qué tienen en contra de la pobre rata? xD ¿Creen que es estricto? ¡Deberían ver como son los padres Japoneses ACTUALES! Eso si es represión ¡Imagínense a un Maestro Ninja! En mi opinión para como debería comportarse Splinter si lo llevamos a la realidad es un padre indulgente. No olvidemos que los chicos son mas Norteamericanos que la estatua de la libertad. Bueno sin mas no había tenido internet. Noemi si lees esto también es una compensación por dejarte como novia de pueblo en face ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! **

**A leer.**

**El Secreto del Sensei**

¿Emocionado? Ese debía ser un jodido chiste. Y uno de mal gusto para cualquiera que gozara de sentido común.

Había logrado su objetivo. Leonardo había accedido a enseñarle, se supone que al principio no sintió más que una inmensa alegría. Claro después de que el de antifaz azul le des-cobrara todas sus obras vandálicas a punta de fuerza bruta, pero el sonreía igual sabia que se lo tenía bien merecido y a comparación con las sesiones de tortura del Pie, Leonardo más que haberlo golpeado parecía una simple advertencia.

Pero lo peor sobrevino cuando le aviso de su arribo a la guarida de los Hamato. Esa misma noche.

_No seré yo quien juzgue tu integración a mi equipo. Accedí a ser tu mentor, pero mi familia no ha dictado veredicto. Veremos cómo te las apañas._

Sabía que tenía que convencer al clan completo, pero nunca imagino que detrás de una máscara imperturbable como lo era su rostro humano podía esconderse tal cantidad de miedo, tal cantidad de temor. Era terrorífico estar frente a frente con los mencionados familiares de su nuevo Sensei.

Era sencillo. La única condición para integrarse al Clan Hamato, era ser puesto a prueba una vez más.

Sus piernas no respondieron más allá de cuatro pasos. Le temblaban los tendones en todo el cuerpo, daba gracias a que el suéter que llevaba le cubría del frio invernal que se acercaba a la ciudad, sería muy humillante que lo vieran temblar cual hoja a merced del viento.

Fue en de un segundo para otro, todos los antropomorfos que una vez hubo combatido como enemigos lo observaban como si fuera una blasfemia con patas. Y luego.

Luego simplemente la energía que sintió le dio nauseas.

Furia.

Desconcierto.

Terror.

Intensión homicida.

La última sensación venia directamente del Maestro roedor, algo le decía que SABÍA de dónde provenía. Quien fue.

Siempre le había dado pavor estar frente al de rojo. Este lo veía como un trozo de carne fresca lista para ser devorada. Allí estaban esos ojos, perdiendo el brillo humanizado para ser los de _Ojos Blancos._

Los nervios estaban jugando con su mente. Todos lo veían como una amenaza y un bicho raro uno al que deseas con todas tus fuerzas exterminar.

—Esta… ¿Esta es tu respuesta? — Para sorpresa de todos menos del líder y el roedor Leonardo permaneció inmutable en su sitio mientras Splinter se masajeaba entre los ojos y apoyaba todo su peso en su bastón—…Ya intuía algo similar. ¿Pero esto? — rio amargo por lo bajo— Tus razones…deben ser impresionantes.

—Les explicare todo en el dojo. Si no es molestia Maestro Splinter— hablo el líder obviando las preguntas y las miradas interrogativas de sus hermanos— **Dije al dojo**— aprecio a sus hermanos, severo, por primera vez en su historial de líder daba una orden con la veracidad para exterminar cualquier sonido vivo. Y no era como si no lo pudiera usar, era que simplemente era muy duro para usarlo contra sus hermanos, dicho esto volvió a ver a Gabriel por sobre su hombro— Quédate allí. Volveré pronto ¿Esta bien? — suavizo un poco la mirada con esa última oración, eso hizo que el aire volviera a ser jalado a los pulmones del muchacho. Este bajo la cabeza afirmativamente.

Una vez en el dojo. Leo dejo que todo explotara.

— ¡¿QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?! — Rafael se le adelanto a todos y se le planto en frente a su hermano mayor este solo hizo un ademan con la cabeza, obviamente le había cimbrado un tímpano con ese grito— ¡¿Qué hace aquí un humano?! ¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO DE SER SU MAESTRO! — Rafael estaba confundido, mortalmente confundido. Nunca le habían gustado las sorpresas y menos si estas comprometían a alguno de sus familiares.

— ¿Leo quie- — Splinter callo a sus hijos dando un bastonazo al piso, Donatello se quedo con la palabra en la boca y Mike solo esperaba las respuestas, pues ese muchacho lo puso un poco nervioso y no sabía por qué.

—Hijo— Splinter lo vio como si no le conociera luego levanto una ceja — Urge una explicación a dos cosas: La primera es obviamente porque demonios accediste a tal cosa y la segunda es: ¿Por qué sigue con vida? — Leonardo se lo temía. Sabia de ante mano que su Maestro no era fácil de engañar— Responde en el orden que mejor te parezca Leonardo.

—Maestro… ¿A qué se refiere con _porque sigue con vida_? — Miguel Ángel no hizo más que sacar a relucir su lado serio el cual siempre era una rareza ver— Ese muchacho…— volteo a otro lado y luego comenzó a pasarse la mano derecha por la cabeza desordenando su antifaz, estaba nervioso y una de sus cejas estaba tiritando. Leo casi ríe con eso. El más propenso a aprender sus técnicas de rastreo era Miguel Ángel, pero no creyó que también sentiría el aviso del golpe.

—Bien— corto la vacilación el de azul— Les diré las respuestas a ambas preguntas, pero quiero que sepan de ante mano que si él no puede quedarse. Me iré yo con él.

Todos tragaron grueso. Rafael le tomo del cuello casi intentando asfixiarlo sin proponérselo.

— ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! — el pánico comenzó a dominar al de rojo, Leo lo vio suplicante y serio para que le soltase de ese agarre de tigre que tenia. Rafa lo soltó al sentir la garra de su padre en su hombro.

— ¿Es seguro dejarlo afuera Leonardo?

—Si padre, está incapacitado para intentar burlarme. No se ha movido medio milímetro.

—Bien— suspiro cansado la anciana rata.

—Lo primero, sé que es repentino. Pero solo para ustedes: Conocí a Gabriel hace más o menos tres menes, cuando regresaba de mi viaje, el Clan del Pie me embosco— todos parecían querer gritar de sorpresa con esa abierta declaración ¿Cómo es que no se habían enterado? — Lo salve de morir en el fuego del combate. Esa es la razón por la que está vivo Sensei.

— ¿Cómo se entrometió ese muchacho en la pelea? ¿Es idiota? — Rafael lanzo ese cuestionamiento que se hacían los tres hermanos restantes y asintieron con eso.

Leonardo no tenía la menor intensión de mentir y dijo resuelto: — El fue el asesino de último minuto escogido por Karai para liquidarme— si antes sentían sorpresa ahora era incertidumbre, estaban espantados — No pongan esas caras ante lo obvio. El muchacho era un ninja del Pie y no me molestare en negarlo. Y antes de que digas cualquier insulto con respecto a mis niveles de cordura Rafael…— este vio como su hermano ya había abierto la boca con esa intensión. La furia que se estaba concentrando en el de rojo y toda la familia en general era casi toxica— Debo decirles que no solo lo mandaron a liquidarme. Lo mandaron a suicidarse…él era un hombre bomba se entero en el mismo instante que Karai apretó el detonador que él era el encomendado para la misión.

— ¿Maestro usted sabia quien era? — Donatello intervino casi tan furioso como el de rojo y Mike apenas y digería lo que había oído.

—Nunca olvido el aroma del enemigo, mucho menos del Clan que le quito la vida a mi Sensei Yoshi— Splinter levanto la mirada y viendo a su primogénito a los ojos con gesto inquebrantable le espeto: — Está vivo por que le salvaste de su propia autodestrucción…muy bien ahora responde a la última pregunta.

Leo bajo la cabeza por primera vez en esa charla, se denotaba su cansancio, eso era más duro para el que para ellos. Eso era seguro.

—Durante estos tres meses…— se paso una mano por la cara— Eh intentado por todos mis métodos disuadirlo de su petición de que fuera su mentor en el Bushido. Simplemente el muchacho me dio la opción de aleccionarlo o matarlo.

—Pudiste haber cumplido con su segunda petición imbécil— soltó Rafael— Aunque mejor podría hacer el trabajo por ti.

La mirada que le arrojo Leonardo a su segundo al mando fue de espanto. Nadie nunca había tenido el privilegio de ver esa expresión ofendida.

—Rafael, le salve la vida luego de que su propio clan lo lanzara a los tiburones cubierto en sangre. Ah Karai le importo un bledo sacrificar a uno de sus miembros, ella sabía que yo saldría librado de la explosión ¡Lo hizo con la única intensión de cegarme un poco la vista para que escapara el resto! ¡Un sacrificio humano hermano y sin la intención de acabar conmigo tan siquiera! — el de azul alzo lo suficiente la voz como para que a todos les llegara el mensaje. Estaba hablando en serio— No me arrepiento de haber frustrado semejante injusticia, pero luego este niño viene a mí con la única intensión de que lo mate. Juraba que no valía nada…— volvió a oscurecer su mirada— ¿Creen que no intente librarme de esto? — pregunto a nadie en especifico, para su sorpresa al verlos a todos vio a su padre negando con una sonrisa en la boca. Su hermano más listo estaba igual solo que reprobando el hecho de no habérselos mencionado, Mike estaba con una cara de espanto bien tatuada obviamente sintió empatía al instante por el hecho de que viesen al chico como un simple saco de carne.

Por ultimo su hermano de rojo, este permanecía impasible y de brazos cruzados.

—Son unos verdaderos malnacidos pero eso no implica el hecho de que aceptaras tal cosa como entrenarlo. Termina de responder Leonardo— Rafael se oyó lo suficientemente intimidante para que soltara toda la sopa.

—Su honor está en juego— parpadeo un par de veces y consiguió que todos se interesaran en la charla— Si le daba una negativa inmediata iba a matarse con o sin mi ayuda, y además por el simple hecho de que este vivo siendo o no yo quien lo haya ayudado si su antiguo clan lo encuentra. Lo mataran, no salve a un hombre solo para que terminen el trabajo otros.

—Entonces ¿Todo esto es por tus principios Leo? — Rafael comenzó a masajearse los ojos con insistencia— Dime que no es cierto…— su voz sonaba más que cansada— ¡Estas asilando a un ninja del Pie en NUESTRA guarida POR TU ESTUPIDO SENTIDO DE LA MORAL!

— ¡Rafael! — Splinter le calmo un poco los ánimos a su segundo hijo— ¿Leonardo estas seguro de esto? No nos has dicho todos los motivos de eso estoy seguro, hay mas información ¿Cómo para empezar sabes que no es un espía, o te está usando para luego apuñalarte por la espalda?

Leonardo se vio nervioso y sudando en frio, acababa de dar un discurso moralista y ahora ¿Tenia que explicar que métodos uso para sacarle información al chico?

Estaba endemoniadamente renuente a responder nada. Tartamudeo un poco sin emitir sonido…pero una voz desconocida hablo por él.

—Narcotizar al enemigo siempre hace más fácil que te cuente todos sus secretos— todos giraron a la entrada del dojo donde un jadeante Gabriel apenas y podía mantenerse en pie— Leonardo Sensei…kh…su endemoniada técnica de cancelación energética es casi mortal para el cuerpo ¿Sabe?

— ¡Gabr- — Leonardo se vio interrumpido por su nuevo discípulo, que al parecer aprendía muy rápido cosas muy peligrosas.

—Solo fueron tres segundos y casi muero entrando aquí, como sea— miro a los demás miembros de la familia, si Leo no lo sintió acercarse ellos menos— Leonardo Sensei nunca va a admitir que me drogo para saber si era de fiar o no pero yo mismo lo sospeche en algún punto y deje que administrara la ultima dosis…sabe más de mi que yo mismo— los otros estaban incrédulos.

— ¿Qué mi hermano QUE? — Donatello se apresuro a hablar— Eso es imposible.

—Es cierto— admitió con vergüenza el de azul palmeándose la cara— Pero luego hablamos de eso ¿No te di órdenes claras de quedarte en la sala? — se dirigió al muchacho con un tono silbante que declaraba enojo.

—No va a recibir el castigo usted solo— se adelanto, apenas volvió a sentir que podía caminar, cuando se vio lo suficientemente cerca se saco de un movimiento el suéter que traía encima dejando al descubierto la prueba de que ya no existía para el Clan del Pie. En ese momento el muchacho cayó al piso de rodillas, su cuerpo no podía más.

Todos hasta el mismo Leonardo se habían quedado mudos con tan grotesca visión. Las quemaduras de Gabriel aunque cicatrizadas superficialmente estaban en carne viva en la dermis, casi podrían jurar que tenía una hemorragia interna dentro de esa piel quemada.

—No se acerque Sensei…— hablo duramente el muchacho para con el de azul— Hay tres opciones. Oh me matan ustedes, lo hacen estas heridas o lo hace el Pie. Me he resignado a las tres posibles ejecuciones, y si ninguna de las dos primeras se decide a acabar con mi vida tengan por seguro que me entregare a esos barbaros antes de que salgan de New York— elevo apenas el rostro estaba adornado con una mirada encendida en fuego uno casi tan intenso como el que casi lo mata, habían tenido para su mala suerte una visión esplendida de lo que quedaba de su espalda mientras estuvo encorvado.

¿Cómo era que seguía con vida? Aun con un tratamiento profesional debería estar internado.

— ¿Cuánto hace que no te has atendido esto? — Leonardo obviamente no le iba a obedecer se arrodillo junto a él, al ver más claramente sus quemaduras no pudo contestarse el cómo seguía caminando el más joven presente— Respóndeme. YA.

—Jeje…desde que me dejo a las afueras del estado. Solo tome la comida que me dejo las medicinas las tire. Si iba a desafiarle la negativa lo haría con mi cuerpo como apuesta— luego de eso lanzo un fuerte quejido. Estaba viendo borroso desde hace unas horas— ¿Qué deciden? Necesito una respuesta…seguí a Leonardo Sensei como lo que soy, un perro abandonado al que le dieron comida. Esta en sus manos sacrificarme.

— ¿Podrían dejar el teatro Japonés para más tarde? — la voz de Donatello llego como un balde de agua fría, se arrodillo junto al joven y examino sus heridas. Leonardo y Gabriel estaban mudos— Mike, tráeme por favor el sedante número tres del laboratorio y un antimicótico. Este muchacho morirá de septicemia en menos de treinta minutos a menos que le atienda esta gangrena.

—De inmediato— dijo Mike saliendo de un transe, aun no salía de su asombro pero ver las heridas con sus propios ojos le pareció suficiente. Rafael estaba viendo por turnos y muy aturdido a sus hermanos.

— ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? — Pregunto al aire pues nadie a parte del Sensei lo estaba oyendo— ¡Maestro Splinter! — le hablo a su padre con una clara cara de: ''Dígame que hacer ¿Quiere?''

—Estoy en el mismo estado de perplejidad que tu hijo mío— dicho esto Splinter se acerco a paso relajado hacia el joven moribundo en el suelo, Leonardo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Splinter se arrodillo cual caballero y cogió del mentón al muchacho. Lo obligo a verlo a los ojos un rato— Jejeje…Ay Leonardo ¿Se puede saber que tanta cátedra le has estado dando? — el Maestro roedor estaba soltándose libremente a reír eso quito la tensión en el ambiente— Bien cuatro contra uno. Perdiste hijo mío— se giro hacia Rafael al decir eso y a este se le cayó la cara— Luego de que Donatello atienda al joven puedes discutir todo lo que quieras con tu hermano mayor, por ahora tenemos un herido y un doctor muy capacitado que se está emocionando con su trabajo…— Splinter veía claramente como el de morado regañaba a Leonardo por, primero no decirle nada al respecto y segundo por aplicarle mal las hierbas que según decía el uso , nada escapaba al ojo clínico de Donatello— Hasta entonces ¿Vienes conmigo?

Rafael ciertamente no encontraba que hacer, Mike estaba de enfermero DE UN EXNINJA DEL PIE, Donatello estaba en su modo Dr. House CON UN EXNINJA DEL JODIDO CLAN DEL PIE y para remate Leonardo ahora podía jactarse de Sensei… ¡DE UN MALDITO EXNINJA DEL JODIDO CLAN DEL PIE!

— ¡EL MUNDO ENLOQUECIO! ¡Y SOLO ME AUSENTE UN PAR DE HORAS PARA IR A UN MALDITO JUEGO DE BEISBOL! — Gruño audiblemente y miro al de azul impotente— Tienes cinco votos Leonardo. Pero de esta no te salvaras.

— ¿Ah eso te referías con lo de afrontar el castigo? — le pregunto por lo bajo el de azul al más joven.

—Créame tengo mis bases, perdí ocho compañeros el día que les tendimos una emboscada en Jersey…se nota que a su hermano no le gusta que le lo sorprendan…— hablo aun muerto de miedo el chicho arrodillado en el tatami.

—Don…— Leo intento que su hermano el genio le dijera algo, le reclamara. Pero fundamentalmente quería saber por qué rayos accedió a ayudarle tan pronto.

—Leo. Ahórratelo, tu nunca haces nada sin un motivo digno de un santo— el genio del grupo lo vio cansado, pero con la misma expresión de: ''te hare más preguntas que un jodido cuestionario luego de esto''— Desde que tengo memoria, cada vez que tomas una decisión es acertada y más si es secundada por Splinter. Para nosotros es una verdad absoluta POR MUY DESQUICIADA QUE SUENE— Leo casi siente la necesidad de retroceder su cara era de fotografía—…aun así confió en ti hermano…en cuanto a darle el beneficio de la duda a este chico…

— ¿Alguien aquí sabe que soy mayor de edad? — Gabriel rodo los ojos.

—Me vale un rábano si eres Obama o no niño, lo de creerte o no solo puedo comprobarlo con pruebas contundentes— un brillo frio de científico perturbado se aprecio y seguía revisando la carne quemada— ¿Hace cuantos días que dejaste de sentir las secciones lumbares?

—Eh pues están me están destrozando las terminaciones nerviosas…dudo que no las este sintiendo…

—Lo que sientes es a la bacteria comerse las células muertas. Bien olvídalo debes tener una semana… ¡Que inconsciencia! — dijo con un tonito que a Leonardo le hizo mucha gracia— Y tú no te rías, sabias que estaba en este estado y aun así estaban jugando a ''Quien resiste mas'' No se hagan las victimas conmigo par de obsesos al Bushido sé muy bien que todos los hechos sin sentido en la ciudad los provocaste tu…— miro severamente a Gabriel quien se sintió intimidado— Pero fueron motivados por ti— ahora era Leo la presa de Don— Con su aparición solamente tuve que sumar dos más dos.

— ¡Aquí esta lo que pediste Donny! — llego a la escena un nervioso Miguel Ángel que esperaba haber recogido los embases correctos y por Dios que alguien alejara las inyectadoras de su mano antes de que se desmayara.

—Gracias Mike— apenas los objetos punzantes fueron alejados de Miguel este sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, se sobaba el pecho en señal de alivio— Esto va a dolerte, lo advierto de ante mano.

Gabriel no sabía a qué se refería, lo iba a inyectar en el brazo ni que fuera a atravesarle directamente la medu-— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! — luego de casi desgarrarse la garganta con un grito agónico toda su espalda y pecho comenzaron a hormiguear como si tuviera insectos debajo de ella, cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Leo, menos mal había reaccionado rápido.

— ¿Era necesario usar tus drogas experimentales? — Leonardo veía hacia otro lado. Donatello nunca tenía mucho tacto.

—Sabes que no hay mejores medicinas que las mías— le rebatió egocéntrico y aun viéndolo reprobándole su conducta— Además, lo necesito inconsciente para las pruebas que le hare— ahora sin miedo a que el muchacho gritara como si lo estuvieran matando palpo su pecho y aplico presión en muchos puntos del tórax— Leonardo, le reacomodaste las costillas muy bien, pero a menos que tengas visión de rayos X no previste lo que pudieron haber perforado.

— ¿De qué hablas? Los pulmones están bien.

—No Leo, los pulmones no son los únicos órganos que pueden ser afectados, tiene las paredes torácicas llenas de liquido, se las desgarro, además de que esta gangrena puede pasar a ser gangrena gaseosa por haber caminado en un jodido alcantarillado…— Donatello estaba haciendo cuentas mentales y una vena estaba sobresaliéndole de la frente— ¡Pero que estamos haciendo aquí hablando de algo que ustedes no entienden! ¡Necesito intervenirlo a la voz de YA! ¡Mike, Leo apresúrense a ponerlo en la mesa de operaciones del laboratorio! tengo que ir por al sanitizante.

Los otros dos asintieron ante la orden, tomaron al muchacho desfallecido y le sirvieron de muleta hasta la estancia de Don, este salió de la nada con toda la indumentaria para los quirófanos. Tapabocas, bata y guantes. Luego les grito que se fueran por donde vinieron y les cerró la compuerta de portazo. Cuando se trataba de atender heridos, Donatello no veía amigos o enemigos.

Pero apenas saliera de ese modo Leonardo necesitaría un doctor.

El y Mike estaban estáticos tras la puerta, luego escucharon un sonido como el del ventilador de un taladro y algo de succión.

—Yo mejor me voy a la sala— Mike se desvaneció luego de decir eso.

—Ahora sala de espera temporal hermano— Leonardo no había tardado nada en darle alcance.

Habían pasado dos horas y Donatello había mandado su nueva pantalla levitante a las afueras de su laboratorio dijo algo sobre injertos urgentes de piel y que necesitaba a Abril, Mike llamo a la pelirroja por teléfono y esta estaba anonadada. Don fue claro en que mantuvieran en secreto la identidad del chico hasta haber terminado. Cuando la chica llego con un extraño equipo médico los demás solo voltearon a otra parte. Leo le dijo que se apresurara.

Sin duda que la llamaran a las dos de la mañana para que trajera tres unidades de sangre O+ para una transfusión urgente y los injertos de piel que habían estado cosechando el más listo y ella los últimos meses la tenía en un estado de desconcierto.

Apenas la pelirroja desapareció por la compuerta del laboratorio, Leonardo sonreía, estaba orgulloso de su hermano de morado. Este no desperdiciaba sus capacidades en nada.

Sabía que su nuevo discípulo, por mucho que le costara pronunciar esa frase. Estaba en excelentes manos.

—Leonardo— Leo volteo y observo a Rafael al pie de las escaleras, lo miraba serio y sin intensiones de postergar más los asuntos que tenía pendientes con él, le hizo un gesto demandante con la cabeza y se fue escaleras arriba. Leo solo suspiro y fue tras su hermano de rojo.

Al llegar a la habitación del susodicho estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero una mano se le atravesó y Miguel Ángel entro a la habitación para sorpresa de ellos dos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí enano? — Rafael frunció el ceño.

—Dejemos los roles de ''Hermano mayor y menor'' por ahora ¿Quieren? — Mike dejo a sus dos hermanos con los ojos bien abiertos— Tres minutos de diferencia en eclosionar no te hace mi jefe Rafael. Estoy harto de que siempre me obvien de este tipo de conversaciones. Mientras Donatello este atendiendo a ese joven yo también quiero hacerle preguntas a nuestro hermano.

Leonardo no se esperaba el lado serio de Mike otra vez y Rafael hizo un gesto como diciendo ''Esta bien no te tienes que alterar''

—Bien, no hay ningún problema supongo— eso era nuevo para el de rojo— Leo, ¿Estas realmente consciente de lo que estás haciendo? — el aura sofocante de Rafael hablaba por sí solo, estaba indignado.

—Leo, esto es serio. Hablamos de un ninja del Clan del Pie ¿Los recuerdas? ¿Los que nos tienen a tiro de balas desde los quince años? — Mike no hallaba la mejor manera de decirle que estaba con él pero creía que era una estupidez— ¿En serio es de fiar?

—Por supuesto que NO Miguel, es uno de ellos.

—Oigan, oigan ¿Creen que yo tomo decisiones sin pensarlas? Ya tuve suficiente con una guerra de principios conmigo mismo para tener que rendirles una infinidad de rounds a todos aquí— eso era algo de apreciar. Rafael litigando, Mike casi tan serio como Leonardo y el último muerto del pánico— Ya les dije…que si es de fiar— otro facepalm en una noche eso nunca le había pasado.

— ¿Y cómo lo comprobaste? ¿Tus tontas corazonadas? — espeto Rafa haciéndose el chistoso.

—Sí, no esperas que de verdad crea que lo drogaste— Mike estaba hablando más suave pero al ver como Leonardo casi gime agónico por el estrés abrió los ojos como dos dianas de tiro al blanco y se cubrió la boca intentando no soltar una carcajada histérica—NOOO. No. Es. Cierto— Leo lo vio con una cara marca registrada Rafael de ''Mikey cierra el hocico no es momento''— Lo drogaste…— Rafa vio al de naranja que tenía una sonrisa cínica y luego se le quedo viendo a Mr. Rectitud como si no lo conociera— ¡LO HICISTE! — Le apunto— ¡JAJAJAJA, NO PUEDE SER!

— ¡MIGUEL ANGEL! ¡Ya es suficientemente vergonzoso! Además está entre mis deberes como líder aplicar cualquier medio necesario para protegernos…No tenía otra opción ¿Qué esperabas que le sacara la información a golpes como él?

—Heeey yo me estaba absteniendo de no grabar esto, no me metas en tus asuntos ilegales— Leonardo no podía creerlo sus hermanos estaban haciéndole el peor bullying que jamás le habían hecho. Extrañaría el apodo de Splinter Junior sin duda eso jamás lo iban a olvidar— Vaya, pero si el líder tiene lo suyo jeje. Pero bueno es hora de que sueltes la sopa ¿Qué averiguaste del muchacho exactamente?

—Cuéntanos.

—Si hijo cuéntanos— todos voltearon a una esquina del cuarto de Rafael y allí estaba el Sensei tomando una taza de té.

— ¡¿En qué momento entro?! — Rafael sentía su privacidad violada— ¡De que se ríe!

—Rafa, el estuvo sentado allí todo el tiempo— Leo parpadeo y sintió como se había caído con los Kilos el solo— Maestro…eso fue una jugada sucia.

—Somos ninjas hijo mío. Revelar los secretos de terceros es nuestra esencia— el Sensei se paró de su sitio y acompaño a sus hijos en el interrogatorio— Sabia que mi técnica de cancelación nunca estaría perfeccionada pues Sensei Yoshi casi no la practicaba frente a mí, surtió efecto en tus hermanos pero desde que subiste la escalera supiste que yo estaba aquí.

— ¿Y para eso me tenía que asustar de muerte Sensei? — ladro Mike escondido tras el saco de boxeo de Rafa.

—Perdón por eso— se sumió de hombros— Hijo…crees que no iba a preguntarte sobre lo que el joven allá abajo dijo sobre ti ¿Verdad? Tu padre aun no esta tan viejo como para dejar pasar esos detalles.

Los otros dos menores hicieron memoria y la escena de Gabriel entrando al dojo les vino a la mente.

_Su técnica de cancelación enérgica es casi mortal para el cuerpo._

—Cierto el mocoso menciono una técnica rara— comenzó Rafael muy interesado— ¿A qué se refería?

— ¿Cancelación? — Mike hizo memoria creyó haber escuchado eso en alguna plática con Splinter.

—Es una técnica realmente mortífera. Fue inventada por los primeros practicantes del Bushido en conjunto con templos monásticos al este de china— comenzó con dureza Splinter— Contados ninjas pueden cancelar por completo su energía y pulso para moverse como si no existieran dentro del ambiente, solo hay pocos monasterios que aun practican esta técnica. Su uso es casi un suicido no se debe usar por más de tres minutos— Splinter vio a Leonardo quien estaba aceptando su culpa— Leonardo hijo tengo dos preguntas una vez más, la primera: ¿Quién te ha estado enseñando? Y la segunda: ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerla sin morir?

—El Anciano— fue todo lo que respondió. De verdad que lucía como un niño regañado.

— ¿Hablas del viejo asqueroso que fue tutor del Sensei Yoshi? — Rafael no lo respetaba en lo absoluto, en algún momento todos tuvieron que irse a Japón a verlo y Rafael intento clavarle una Sai en un ojo la primera vez que lo vio— ¿El te enseño esa técnica? ¿Así es como te desapareces siempre?

—No…El Anciano tiene amigos en todo el planeta. Todas leyendas de las artes marciales de su país de origen. El me recomendó a un templo Shaolin cuando estaba aprendiendo autodidácticamente el Dim Mak, el hombre que me enseño las bases de la técnica de cancelación fue un monje como de ciento treinta años, era ciego por lo cual le tomo un tiempo saber que yo era una tortuga. Lo engañe modulando mis puntos de Chakra. Accedió a enseñarme su nombre es Xian Li.

— ¿Habías estado aprendiendo de alguien que no fuera NUESTRO SENSEI? — Mike no podía creer lo que oía.

—Mike, yo sabía que el Maestro estaba enterado de mis entrenamientos clandestinos— dijo totalmente resuelto a lo que Splinter asentía no muy contento.

—Lo que me recuerda hijo— nadie se espero que el bastón de Splinter fuera a parar contra la cabeza de Leonardo, este se sobaba el área con cara de ''nunca me había golpeado con el bastón'' y Mike maldijo no tener la cámara— Prosigue…

—B-bien— Leo veía a su Maestro con la guardia en alto— Si bien lamento haberme adiestrado en otras artes aparte del Ninjutsu lo hice con la única intensión de crecer como un artista marcial y ayudar a nuestro desempeño en equipo…sé que es una excusa pero oigan ustedes tienen sus actividades de esparcimiento también.

—Largarte a supuestos viajes a otros estados en vez de decirnos que te largas a china es muy distinto— Rafael no creía que su hermano fuera una caja de sorpresas.

—Misma historia diferentes versiones, vinieron aquí a saber de Gabriel no de mi o cuantos estilos conozca de pelea— suspiro con un tono de misterio ¿Es que Leonardo sabia más que artes marciales chinas? — Y la ultima respuesta concerniente a mi persona…puedo durar varios días en con la tecnica de cancelación activa.

A Splinter se le cayó el bastón.

— ¿C-como di-dijiste? ¡Leonardo eso es, es simplemente imposible! — El anciano roedor no podía digerir eso— ¿Cómo se supone que lo haces?

—Para serle franco es más una habilidad natural, y la combinación de dos estilos marciales. Pero es muy complicado de explicar— Splinter sabía que Leonardo era un genio en el Bushido, pero ahora era un prodigio en otras cosas.

—Haber, haber intrépido ¿Puedes darnos una demostración?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con todo lo demás Rafael? — Leo enarco una ceja.

—Solo es curiosidad. No puede ser tan peligrosa como dice Splinter si puedes durar días cancelando tu presencia.

Leonardo rodo los ojos e inmediatamente los tres presentes comenzaron a frotarse los ojos con insistencia, justo donde Leonardo estaba parado…no se sentía absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué, que esto? ¿Qué pasa? — Mike estaba asustándose un poco, es decir se le estaban desorbitando los ojos a otros lados de la habitación. VEIA a Leo parado frente a él, pero era como si no estuviera parado allí sonriéndole. Era como si sus ojos estuvieran engañando a la vista. Su cerebro le decía que allí no estaba Leonardo, pero sus ojos sí.

—Que mierda…— Rafael estaba en las mismas. Y Splinter apenas daba crédito a su razón. Su hijo adopto la consistencia del aire. Si no lo hubiesen estado viendo fijamente cuando cancelo su presencia no sabría en que lado de la habitación buscar.

—Están entrando en una crisis nerviosa. Sus ojos ven una cosa y sus instintos les dicen otra…primero se les acelerara el pulso— dicho esto con una voz que salía de sus labios y de la nada al parecer se movió entre sus hermanos y estos tardaron más de lo normal en reaccionar— Ahora adrenalina el desconcierto los hará atacarme si no desactivo esto— sentencio para luego pasar a su estado normal. Todos respiraron al mismo tiempo.

Rafael jadeaba asustado y Mike estaba muy sorprendido y tenía una sonrisa algo lunática en los labios.

—Maldita sea…Leo que ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Esa fue tu demostración?

—Por un momento creí que eras una aparición de tortuga o algo así…— decía Miguel Ángel saliendo del estupor y la emoción.

—Nunca había visto esa técnica tan perfeccionada— Splinter estaba realmente impresionado— Bien otro día nos iremos enterando de cuanto se supone que sabes…hijo si nos pudieras ilustrar sobre el joven que está siendo intervenido por Donatello. Oh y no te preocupes por tenerle que explicar también.

— ¿Eh? — dijeron todos al unisonó.

—Me dijo que tuviera esta cosa…— saco su celular— En el alta voz si iba a hablar con ustedes.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Donatello.

— ¡DON! ¡Cuidado con eso le puedes levantar la vena! — Abril estaba vestida igual que el.

— ¡Ah! ¡Si perdón! C-creo que me distraje…— mentalmente no podía creer todo lo que había estado escuchando por el auricular que cargaba puesto.

Volviendo a la habitación de Rafael.

— ¡¿Ahora ponen micrófonos en mi cuarto?! — Rafael sulfurándose no estaba nada contento.

—Bueno, ¿dejaremos continuar a Leonardo? — Mike asintió a la imposición de orden de Splinter.

—Lo primero que deben saber de Gabriel es que el…

Y así paso una hora más, Leonardo compartía todo lo que sabía del chicho con respecto a la organización de Clan del Pie, le había sacado información sumamente valiosa de toda la infraestructura del clan, como entrenaba Karai a todos sus hombres y distintos datos acerca de los puntos más débiles de cada división.

Este clan contaba con entrenamientos particulares en todas partes del globo. Había siete divisiones.

Sondeo.

Infiltración.

Especialistas Marciales.

Rastreadores (Gabriel entraba en esta categoría)

Sicariato profesional.

Inteligencia.

Cuerpo de científicos en contra-inteligencia.

Cada una tenía una tediosa descripción y entrenamiento de último nivel en Ninjutsu.

—Pero con todo y eso esos tarados no pueden con un clan compuesto de siete miembros jeejee— Rafael se soltó a reír, no podía creer lo ineptos que eran.

—Según Gabriel, sus cuerpos de inteligencia y contra inteligencia no pueden descifrar a los gusanos de rastreo de Donatello y mucho menos igualarlo cuando de armamentismo se trata. Decía que era un misterio para ellos.

—Eso o ninguno puede contra nuestro propio Tony Stark— Donatello rio por lo bajo en su quirófano con ese comentario de Mike.

—Los sicarios del Pie están en otros países intentando conseguir nuevas formas de abrirte el caparazón Rafa, todos ellos te odian a muerte. Bueno a los que dejas con suficiente fuerza…jeje— todos lo vieron raro— Perdón es que, el chico menciono que te tenían un apodo en el Pie. Algo referente a los ojos de un tiburón blanco. No me acuerdo bien.

—Pues es una muy buena comparación ¡Auch! — Mike se quejo inmediatamente del golpe.

—Y bueno, Infiltración, Sondeo y Especialidades Marciales nos tienen siempre a tiro a los demás, sobre todo al Maestro Splinter. En lo que a mí respecta Rastreadores y Especialistas siempre son los encargados de eliminarme si Karai está fuera de combate, obviamente dan la lucha por perdida cuando les enfrento. Son palabras neuróticas de Gabriel dice que doy miedo.

Todos hicieron un silencio sepulcral y vieron cada uno a un rincón de la habitación, como buscando algo muy interesante.

— ¿Qué? — Leo parpadeo— ¿Acaso están de acuerdo? — Mas silencio— Papá, chicos yo no induzco miedo a nadie cuando peleo— aun mas silencio y Mike intento tomar el DS de Rafael— Eso es absurdo… ¡No doy miedo!

—Si lo das/ ya acéptalo de una vez/ Hijo creo que es hora de que entrenes frente a un espejo— fueron las respuestas que al fin les sonsaco.

Leonardo estaba indignado, se cruzo de brazos y dejo que alegaran lo que quisieran. El no daba miedo y punto.

— ¿Puedo pasar o es con invitación previa? — Donatello hacia su aparición ya normal y ajustándose el antifaz abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Rafael.

—Ya que, creo que no podre ni ir al baño tranquilo si has puesto aparatejos allí también— Rafael lo veía desconfiado.

—No seas paranoico, tenía que formar parte de la conversación— Don cerro y abrió los ojos negando al cielo e ironizando.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Leo fue el primero en preguntar. Era su discípulo después de todo, algo de preocupación debía sentir sobre todo si no era él quien lo atendía.

—Está estable— comenzó el de morado— Una hora más y el muchacho no hubiese visto de nuevo la luz del sol, tuve que usar casi todos los injertos de piel, remover todos los tejidos muertos y hacerle tres transfusiones. Me tome la libertad de sacarle pruebas de sangre— se cruzo de brazos y observo a Leonardo impresionado pero no por eso le quitaba el brillo enojado por haber atendido a un ex enemigo, aunque ahora sabía que podía ser plenamente de fiar— Leo, usaste compuestos muy peligrosos para narcotizarlo. Pero milagrosamente esto mismo retraso a la bacteria es la única forma de explicar que haya durado tanto tiempo en pie. En esta situación…no sé si felicitarte o sorprenderme de que lo hayas hecho— Leo volvió a sumirse en su vergüenza— Utilizaste una mescla de; Escopolamina, bromhidrato y tiopental sódico. Mi veredicto es que cualquier cosa que te haya revelado bajo los efectos del narcótico es 100% real, científicamente es imposible que te hubiese mentido.

Si lo que decían Leonardo y Donatello era verdad. El muchacho ya no representaba una amenaza.

—Otra cosa— todos vieron a Don muy serio parecía que algo lo había conmocionado— Leo cuando dijo que se entregaría al Pie si no lo matábamos…no estaba jugando.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — el de azul abrió los ojos impactado.

—En su brazo derecho, el chico se hizo una escarificación de al menos dos centímetros de profundidad con algún objeto a mas de trescientos grados se cauterizo el tatuaje que se hizo en el acto, es irremovible y bastante visible ¿No notaron la venda que traía en el brazo cuando se saco el suéter?

Todos se vieron entre sí, sin comprender. Leonardo trago su propio aliento.

— ¿Qué se supone que se tatuó? — pregunto el líder demandante.

Donatello suspiro y se masajeo los ojos— ¿Y tú qué crees? — los vio a todos y finalmente soltó: — El emblema de nuestro clan. Junto a las palabras ''Propiedad de'' se marco como a una res, cuando intente desinfectarle el brazo al ver la venda el chico estaba despertando del efecto de mis analgésicos me rogo que si iba a ver lo que tenía en el brazo aceptara que si era capturado si lo echábamos nosotros admitiéramos su traición al Pie. Da gracias a que hablo árabe Abril sospechaba desde que entro.

—No puede ser…— Splinter se cubrió la cara con una garra— Mi Sensei Yoshi tuvo que lidiar con eso un par de veces, si el Pie u otro clan necesitaba ejecutar a uno de sus soldados les obligaban a tatuarse el emblema del clan contrario de esta forma quien los viera no importando de que familia tenía permiso de matarlo.

—Esto es un absurdo… ¿Qué les inculcan en la cabeza a estos tipos? — Rafael se tomo la frente impresionado.

Miguel Ángel estaba sin palabras, si dejaban ir al chico este se ataría la soga al cuello a voluntad. No quería que le dieran una tercera opción.

Leonardo simplemente vio a su familia suplicante y seguro de sus convicciones, luego de procesar mejor la información todos alzaron la vista al de azul (con excepción de Rafael que miro a otro lado) y estos le dieron un si tentativo sin hablar.

Algunos se sonrieron entre ellos cuando Leo mostro ese brillo de felicidad y una sonrisa imperceptible pero. ¿En qué lio se estaban metiendo?

**N/A: todo por el momento, este tres mil palabras al día por dos días y eso que estuve súper ocupada y sin Internet. ¡Espero sus opiniones! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Uuuh las musas me hablan. **

**El Secreto del Sensei**

El sonido de una maquina emitiendo pitidos, eso era lo único que podía escuchar. Era una insistente _bep_ que bajaba y subía, sentía el cuerpo pesado, molido.

Estaba recuperando progresivamente la sensación de tacto en la piel, podía sentir el vello de su cuerpo crisparse ante el aire acondicionado, a su nariz no llegaba más que un leve olor como a formol. Muy leve. Pronto sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos, le pesaban una tonelada.

Sintió todo su tórax cubierto por apretadas vendas. Justo cuando estaba por hacerse la pregunta mental de donde rayos se supone que estaba…una cara verde de antifaz anaranjado le salto a la vista.

El pitido de la maquina que marcaba las pulsaciones cardiacas se disparo y comenzó a chillar histérica como el dueño de esos latidos.

— ¡Heeeey! No te asustes— Miguel Ángel intento calmar al exninja del Pie que no esperaba que lo primero que viera al despertar fuese el MUY cercano rostro de Mike viéndolo como una ameba gigante— Soy solo yo— dijo sonriendo— Es mi turno de vigilarte ¡Al fin despiertas! Estuviste casi dos días en un coma inducido, Donatello es buen en lo que hace pero sus medidas son drásticas.

El de anaranjado estaba sospechosamente muy sonriente. Gabriel estaba temblando como a un gato al que le echaron un balde de agua helada.

El muchacho se vio de cuerpo entero, estaba vendado cual momia y todas sus dolencias habían desaparecido, a su alrededor se apreciaba una mescla de laboratorio con quirófano y quien sabe que otra estancia mas, era muy impresionante. Pulcramente blanco y cromado.

— ¿Gabriel, verdad? — el chicho volvió a reparar en Miguel Ángel quien se había cruzado de brazos en su asiento, lo examino un poco y le extendió la mano— Miguel Ángel, un placer supongo— Mike espero una respuesta y el muchacho lo veía como esperando a que sacara algún arma y lo liquidara en ese instante, después de todo la última vez que se encontró con la tortuga de antifaz naranja tuvo el no muy grato placer de averiguar a qué sabia un Nunchaku.

Al ver que su ejecución no llegaba, levanto temblorosamente la mano y le correspondió la salutaciones.

—El…el placer es mío Miguel Ángel-san— dijo totalmente avergonzado, y Mike soltó una risilla, el único que lo llamaba así era Usagi.

—El honorifico está de más.

—Me parece impropio dirigirme a usted de otra forma— el muchacho bajo la cabeza y se acomodo bruscamente en la cama hasta quedar plenamente sentado. Miguel se tenso con eso, se supone que la piel del muchacho le impedía moverse tan de repente, pero para su sorpresa el de cabello oscuro solo soltó un resoplido de alivio, pero luego puso un gesto de espanto.

—Está enojado…

Mike estuvo a punto de preguntarle si seguía bajos los efectos de las drogas Don. Y también. Estaba a punto de decirle que se volviera a acostar cuando el líder del cuarteto entro por la puerta, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No tienes un minuto despierto y ya estas ocasionándome dolores de cabeza— espeto serio entrando a la estancia enfermería de Donatello, le dedico una sonrisa a Mike el cual trataba de explicar que quería detenerlo pero Leo comprendía que su hermano no nació para hacerla de enfermero.

— ¡Leonardo Sensei! — el muchacho intento bajarse de la camilla y hacerle una reverencia, pero ambos hermanos tortuga lo detuvieron.

— ¡Oye viejo! ¿Qué haces? Acabas de despertar de un coma por el amor de Dios…— Mike vio a Leo como diciéndole que ese problema no lo enfrentaría el solo y que le ayudara con su supuesto discípulo.

—Gabriel ¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer? Vuelve a acostarte.

El muchacho los vio como si estuvieran locos de atar. Pero al ver la mirada seria de los dos supo que no era una broma.

— ¿Es enserio? — Parpadeo incrédulo— Leonardo Sensei, se supone que le haga una reverencia hincándome en el suelo al verlo. Es mi Maestro y Miguel Ángel-san está presente también— el más joven se sentía un total falta de respeto— Ah ya entendí — sonreía de repente—…es una prueba…— Leo y Mike abrieron los ojos y se vieron sin entender nada, en ese cortísimo periodo de incertidumbre Gabriel ya estaba en el piso hincado en una pierna y con la espalda matándolo.

— ¡NIÑO! — Leonardo salto de su sitio y no tuvo más remedio que obligarlo a acostarse.

— ¡Okeeeeeeeeeeeey! ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡¿Cómo te inclinas si hace solo dos días que te operaron de emergencia?! — Mike estaba igual de indignado no comprendía el comportamiento de Gabriel.

—P-pero, no inclinarse ante tu líder amerita un severo castigo corporal ¿No es así? Se supone que al verlo me debo inclinar, he pasado peores una vez tenia la rotula izquierda y cinco costillas rotas, estábamos en una fila de cien hombres heridos. Uno de ellos trastabillo al inclinarse ante Karai…el sujeto si es que sigue vivo tiene la mandíbula inferior inutilizable— tembló al recordar eso— ¡No quiero comer por un tubo!

Mike se altero tanto al oír eso que no contuvo el tono de su voz.

—Óyeme, te tengo noticias. No estás en el jodido Clan del Pie. Estás con nosotros en la enfermería de Donatello y estas herido por amor a toda la pizza de Manhattan— el de anaranjado se hizo un facepalm muy fuerte— Haber, ¿Quién te dejo caer de la cuna?

— ¡Mike! — Le regaño el de azul y este se quedo callado— Mejor ve por Donatello por favor, si Gabriel despertó debemos verificar en qué estado están sus heridas.

—Lo que tú digas— se sumió de hombros restándole importancia y desapareció del lugar. En ese momento Gabriel también deseo tener un caparazón, quizás se podría ocultar dentro de el.

—Perdóneme Maestro…— dijo el muchacho arrepentido.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte— Leo se masajeaba la cabeza, ese niño era una caja de sorpresas— Entonces, ¿El Pie te metió en la cabeza que debes hincarte ante el líder? — Gabriel asintió— ¿Sin importar tu condición física? — Volvió a asentir— Bien supongo que el que Karai si sea Japonesa y criada por Shredder tiene mucho que ver. Pero veras, al único al que se le hace una inclinación de respeto es al Maestro Splinter, ante mí no es necesario que lo hagas ¿Entiendes? Aun así, Splinter no está de acuerdo con que hagas eso…usualmente solo lo hacemos cuando nos castiga— termino de resolver las dudas internas de su nuevo discípulo— ¿Entendiste?

—Eh bueno creo… ¿Pero no es una falta de respeto? Usted es el cabecilla.

—Puede ser, pero soy su hermano mayor y no olvidemos que mi Maestro es mi padre. No nos tratamos tan formalmente— una leve risilla se hizo presente— Somos una familia después de todo.

—Un momento…— Gabriel lo vio con una media sonrisa— ¿Me aceptaron dentro de su clan?

—Bueno hubo mucho litigio al respecto. Pero si formalmente eres parte del clan— Leo se contuvo de reír al ver la expresión de felicidad del chico este se dio cuenta y volvió a pedir perdón— Vamos, deberías estar más contento que eso, yo lo estaría si me salvara de que una organización criminal terminara de matarme.

—Lo sé, y lo estoy pero sería una falta de respeto mostrar tan abiertamente las emociones ahora que soy un miembro formal— espeto serio acomodándose en la camilla.

Leonardo sudo una gota estilo anime.

—Eh Gabriel… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — el chico palideció ante esto, usualmente cuando un superior suyo decía eso su cuello estaba en riesgo— ¡Relájate! No pongas esa cara de espanto— Leo estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

—M-mis ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas Sensei! Por favor haga las preguntas que quiera.

Leo lo vio raro unos segundos— ¿Cuántas cosas se supone que te enseñaron son ofensas?

Leonardo deseo nunca haber abierto la bocota.

Para el final de la charla estaba mudo y Donatello iba entrando al laboratorio.

— ¿Paso algo hermano? — miro medio incrédulo la cara de Leo quien se sacudía para salir de su estupor y luego al muchacho que era su paciente, este estaba igual de desconcertado— Gabriel necesito revisar tus quemaduras, la piel se está acostumbran a su nueva elasticidad y necesito con urgencia cambiarte los vendajes.

—Como usted ordene Donatello-san— dijo muy seguro haciendo una pequeña reverencia en su posición.

—Okeeey— el de morado también sudo una gota estilo anime— Leo…

—Solo…cámbiale lo que le tengas que cambiar, tengo que hablar con el resto.

— ¿Envió la pantalla? — espeto gritándole desde dentro del laboratorio.

— ¡Envía un clon tuyo si quieres pero ve como asistir! — le grito Leo precipitándose a la habitación de Splinter, Donatello se sumió de hombros y apretó un botón dentro de la bata que cargaba puesta, la pantalla flotante salió sobrevolando la estancia y una pequeña cámara del tamaño y forma de un globo ocular se quedo volando enfocando la cara de Don.

—Bien, por favor respira profundo cuando desate la venda.

Ya en la habitación de Splinter.

— ¿Y ahora que paso? — Rafael cargaba un humor de perros los últimos dos días, decir que no quería desconectarle algunos cables a Gabriel seria la mentira más atroz jamás dicha y decir que no lo intento también.

—Bien primero que nada ¿Don, Gabriel no puede oírnos o sí? — se dirigió a la pantalla donde solo se podía apreciar el rostro del genio atendiendo cualquier cosa excepto la pantalla.

—_/No. Tranquilo…_— hubo un breve silencio— _No te preocupes estoy hablando por el auricular no era contigo ahora ¡Te dije que no hicieras movimientos bruscos!/_

—Bien Donatello por Skype ¿Alguna otra novedad? — Rafael quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Para qué nos citaste hijo? — hablo Splinter— Bueno mejor dicho ¿Para qué entraron todos sin permiso a mi cuarto de repente? — en ese momento Splinter estaba cortando su Bonsái favorito cuando entraron todos como estampida y una pantalla flotante y le había cortado sin querer su única flor al arbolito.

—Muchachos, padre. Bien es sobre Gabriel…

— ¿El chico maravilla? Uy pero que novedad.

— ¡Rafa! — Mike se harto y lo mando a callar.

—Bien ignorando los sobrenombres que le hayas puesto durante estos dos días Rafa, es sobre cómo le quitaremos la mentalidad que le inculco el Pie.

—/_Eso se resolvería con una incisión en el lóbulo temporal. Si me permites…en no, no era contigo Gabriel ¡No pongas esa cara! Ya te estás pareciendo a Mikey cada vez que lo inyecto/_

—Donatello no le harás nada al cerebro de nadie— los demás contuvieron unas risas maliciosas— El chico considera que nos puede ofender literalmente viéndonos a los ojos. Por nombrar una de las muchas cosas que me confesó.

— ¿Y qué otras cosas te dijo? — Miguel estaba interesándose en la conversación.

—Bueno, dice que debe inclinarse ante sus superiores no importando sus estado físico o si está agonizando. Dice que es una falta de respeto levantarse después de sus superiores. También lo es atender cualquiera de sus necesidades si no se lo ordeno, moverse sin que se lo pida, quedarse quieto sin que se lo pida, también que si no usa los sufijos honoríficos propios de Japón amerita que le corte la lengua y…

— ¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué sigue? ¿No puede ir al baño sin permiso? — dijo Rafael sarcástico. No creía todo lo que estaba oyendo, pero el silencio de Leonardo hablo por el— No es cierto…— la cara descompuesta de Rafa hecho humo.

—Ósea, que desde que llego está esperando que lo castigues…— dijo Splinter. No fue una pregunta sabía que era lo acertado.

—Pues sí, eso mismo fue lo que me dijo. Jura que aun estando en terapia intensiva no es excusa para no aleccionarlo.

—Ese clan crea masoquistas profesionales. Creo que le falto mencionar esa división— Rafael obtuvo la aprobación de todos con esa declaración.

—Tomara un tiempo pero le iremos aclarando que aquí no funcionan las cosas como en esa organización— articulo Splinter acariciando sus bigotes— No te preocupes hijo. Ayudaremos— sonrió complaciente a su primogénito.

—/_ ¿Descarto entonces la lobotomía? Eh…si Gabriel es un decir jeje/_

— ¡DONATELLO! — exclamaron todos menos Rafael. Mike se soltó a reír y Splinter negaba, Leo pensaba que su hermano estaba entrometiéndose mucho en su mundo científico.

Leonardo había tardado un día entero en hacerle entender al muchacho que NINGUNA de las reglas del Pie se aplicaba a ellos. Pero era más terco que una mula.

Eventualmente Abril y Casey se enteraron de la identidad del chico, Abril se escandalizo a los niveles de las telenovelas de Splinter y se repetía un millón de veces que el ''Educado Joven que atendió'' no podía ser un miembro del Pie.

Casey por otra parte se alió con Rafael para sacarle en cara su estupidez crónica y otros mil alegatos hacia el pobre muchacho que ni enterado estaba que era lo más popular luego de la pizza con peperonni en la guarida. Jones estuvo diciendo cosas sobre alienígenas que habían raptado a Leo y tenían frente a ellos a un doble.

Luego de intentar abrir su caparazón para verificarlo y que Leonardo lo mandara a la lona con un derechazo bien administrado, los dos humanos tuvieron que tomarse un tiempo para digerirlo.

Casey se desapareció en los bares y le explicaba su situación a los demás clientes. Esta demás decir que la policía le tuvo que hacer una prueba de dopaje.

Abril estaba más entregada al dialogo por lo cual, le tuvieron que contar la historia varias veces, llego un momento en el que cada miembro se tuvo que turnar para contarla cada quien añadió un toque personal. Aunque la versión de Miguel Ángel tuviera la aparición de los Krang, la de Rafael fueran más insultos que palabras y la de Donatello estuviera forrada de términos ninja que no entendió, se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa tímida de Gabriel acababa con sus dudas. Tal vez si fuera de fiar.

Aun así no bajaba la guardia frente a él.

Leonardo les pidió el favor a los dos humanos de comprarle algo de ropa a su nuevo discípulo pues era necesario, el muchacho necesitaba distintos insumos.

Y así pasaron dos días más, todos hacían guardia frente al laboratorio y Donatello ocasionalmente entablaba charlas con Gabriel quien no era muy conversador al parecer. Al anochecer de ese mismo día a Leonardo casi le da un ataque al entrar a la cocina.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — grito alterándose y alterando a los demás. Quienes se acercaron a ver que sucedía.

— ¿Yo? Ya me puedo levantar. Quería servirle de algo Sensei— allí sirviendo una charola con te estaba Gabriel, al parecer ignorando por completo su estado— No hay nada más inútil que un discípulo que pierde el tiempo…

Leo se masajeaba la frente— ¿TIENES UNA IDEA de lo que haces? Estas comprometiendo tu salud— mientras Leo le objetaba su comportamiento Mike y Rafa hacían apuestas para ver que castigo iba a administrar el de azul a su nuevo alumno— Y para terminar Gabriel…— el chico se encogió de hombros asustadizo y los demás hermanos esperaron con caras maliciosas _ya le cayó el veinte al Gabo. _Pensaron— ¿Vuelve al laboratorio si? No quiero más heridas abiertas— dijo con un tono amable y el chico solo le hizo una reverencia mientras sonreía y dejaba de lado la charola.

Las demás tortugas dejaron caer la mandíbula al piso.

— ¿Eso…es todo? — comenzó Rafael.

— ¿Lo mandaste a descansar? ¿SOLO ESO? — Mike entro hecho un remolino naranja.

— ¿Sin levantar la voz? ¿Sin decirle que cuando entrene tendrá que darte cinco lagartijas más? ¿Sin reprocharle su irresponsabilidad? — Donatello era la caja de pandora abriéndose.

— ¿Qué tienen chicos? — Leo los miro confundido— Gabriel solo estaba en su trance de siervo sabe que aquí no somos tan estrictos, además ¿Creen que estando lastimado le iba a imponer castigos? — se cruzo de brazos sin entenderles nada.

— ¡Que hay de la vez que me rompí la pierna y quería patinar con mis Skate-cohetes! ¡HICISTE QUE SPLINTER ME CASTIGARA UNA SEMANA! — Mike estaba que no se la creía él era quien tenía más cuentos.

—Mike es totalmente diferente sabias que no podías mover la pierna y te querías romper la otra— objeto el de azul.

— ¿Y qué hay de la vez que me intoxique con mis propios gases nerviosos? — Donatello ataco con su versión más reciente.

—Don yo te advertí de esos experimentos y fue irresponsable no acatar órdenes. Tenias que arreglar ese desastre— Leonardo estaba seguro de lo que decía.

— ¿A si? — Rafael vio su hora de hablar— ¡¿Y todas las veces que me duplicas el entrenamiento!?

— ¡Son todas las veces que llegas ebrio Rafa! ¿A qué quieren llegar? Mike, siempre te lastimas haciendo cosas que sabes que están prohibidas, Don siempre te advierto de tus experimentos y Rafael ni siquiera me haces caso cuando hablo ¿Puedo saber por qué tienen este sindicato? — nadie le respondió y el de azul se fue de la cocina.

No podían creerlo.

Tres días después luego de insistirle un mundo a Leonardo, Gabriel al fin estaba en el dojo. El Maestro Splinter estaba supervisando el primer entrenamiento del chico se sorprendió al ver que su hijo lo comenzaría a aleccionar como un ninja de nuevo ingreso. Según él había que quitarle el estilo del Pie.

—Comenzaras con unas katas simples de Judo, mucha respiración y concéntrate en el equilibrio. No dejes de mirar al frente si intentas dar una patada y no sale en un Angulo de 180 grados— hablaba serio el de azul parado a unos metros con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Hai Sensei— respondió Gabriel a lo que Leonardo sintió como se le crispaba el vello del cuerpo, eso era totalmente nuevo para él.

—Comienza.

Leonardo había sido claro y duro. Calentaría dándole vueltas al dojo trotando y no comprometería su espalda y su pecho asiendo ni abdominales ni lagartijas. Aunque Donatello le aseguraba que los injertos estaban más que sanos y podía entrenar un poco más la zona Leo permanecía inmutable con su decisión.

El chico tenia buena, muy buena técnica. Eran movimientos básicos después de todo.

—No aceleras tanto el puño al alzarlo, quita esa mirada como si quisieras acabar con la vida del contrario. Si necesito entrenamientos conjuntos no quiero accidentes y ahora más que Rafael ya no tiene problemas con la ira. Muévete más lento con esa patada del dragón, has mas equilibrio con la pierna izquierda.

Y así Leonardo corregía cada detalle del anterior clan que notaba en el chico era impresionante como le habían inculcado como moverse.

Pasaron tres horas y Leonardo dijo que era suficiente. Pero al parecer Gabriel no escucho eso ultimo por concentrarse en hacer bien una patada del dragón de otro nivel que no era el que estaban ensayando.

Los ligamentos de su espalda chillaron desde dentro y falseo un tobillo. Cayo al piso de bruces.

— ¡GABRIEL! — Leonardo corrió a su lado, el muchacho estaba sudando frio. Splinter se adelanto a llamar a Donatello necesitarían ayuda— Tenía razón, es muy pronto para empezar…estarás de reposo y… ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— ¿N-no, no va a castigarme? — el muchacho alzo la vista, por alguna razón tenía la pierna que falseo extendida hacia Leonardo como ofreciéndosela— ¿No va a interesarme los ligamentos del tobillo? Hice mal el ejercicio Sensei…

Leo tenía un tick en el ojo.

—Te acabas de caer, te diste en la cabeza, casi te falseas seriamente el tobillo porque me has estado insistiendo con el entrenamiento desde que ME levantaste porque te fuiste a mi habitación a rogar que comenzáramos hoy y casi te abres las heridas ¿Y PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A APLICAR UN CASTIGO CORPORAL?

—B-bueno eso hacían en…

—NO. ESTAS. EN. EL. CLAN. DEL. PIE— exclamo remarcando cada palabra fuertemente— Estas en mi dojo y EXIGO que te vayas a sentar al sillón de la sala te llevare algo para tu tobillo y NADA de entrenamiento. Es una orden.

— ¡HAI! — Gabriel salió cojeando-huyendo del dojo.

Ese muchacho, si tuviera cabello diría que le sacaría canas azules. Fue a la sala luego de respirar un par de veces para calmarse y allí estaba su discípulo siendo atendido por Don, este insistía en que le contara como se había lastimado la pierna y la cabeza tan de repente.

—Donny, yo puedo atenderlo gracias por ofrecerte— hablo el de azul y su hermano lo vio contrariado.

—E-sta bien, supongo ¿Estás seguro?

—Jeje se que es tu paciente pero yo soy su Maestro necesito conversar con el.

Gabriel trago grueso.

Una vez el de morado saliera de la escena aun preguntándose mentalmente el porqué de la actitud de Leonardo este se acomodaba en el suelo hincándose en una pierna para ver mejor el tobillo del chico.

—Sensei no es necesario, ni siquiera considero estas cosas como heridas. No se rebaje así…— dijo algo enojado pero sin alzar la voz, mas bien era un susurro.

— ¿Rebajarme por ayudarte? Vaya si que necesitare una charla contigo— Leo hablaba entre risas, si ese muchacho era imposible— Gabriel, he notado como te sientes cohibido frente a mi familia, sobre todo frente a Donatello ¿Sucede algo? — le miro de una forma dulce. Sabía que estando tranquilo el estaría tranquilo el muchacho.

—Eh ¡No! No, vera es que…me…— un ligero sonrojo estaba asomándose en sus pómulos—…no es nada. Yo no me cohíbo.

—Te da pena dirigirte a ellos ¿No? — Leo sonrió. Dio en el blanco.

— ¿Pe-pena? — ahora si estaba sonrojado— ¡No me da pena Sensei! Es-es que y-yo…— Leo lo reto divertido a que le mintiera— Usted gana. Si me da vergüenza— no se daba cuenta de que mientras hablaban Leo terminaba de vendarle el tobillo. Estaría mejor para mañana— Después de luchar en su contra por esos cuatro años…y luego que me aceptaran y-yo no sé cómo comportarme de otra forma que no sea como su siervo y ustedes no me lo permiten ¡Se siente raro Sensei! Yo simplemente no se que decir…y… ¡OIGA! — Vio que Leo aguantaba la risa y su tobillo ya estaba listo— ¡Me distrajo!

—Jajaja…bueno al menos pude hacer esto sin desplantes. Por otro lado ¿Cómo es que hablas tan suelto conmigo? — Gabriel miro al suelo, el suponía que era solo por el hecho de que tenía más tiempo conociéndolo y le transmitía seguridad. Pero primero muerto antes de confesar algo tan vergonzoso no era un mocoso— No lo sé, costumbre supongo.

—Niño por favor…— Leo no le creía ni jota y paso algo que lo dejo sorprendido y muy divertido.

— ¡Deje de llamarme niño! ¡Tengo diecinueve años y no olvidemos que tengo experiencia en batalla desde que puedo recordar! ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO SENSEI! — estaba harto de que lo consideraran un mocoso. Y sobre todo Rafael-san le había oído al menos veinte apodos referente a que era un enano.

—Cierto no eres un niño— Leo ''aceptaba'' su derrota— Pero si el menor en este clan y créeme si quieres que mis hermanos te dejen de llamar así tendrás que cumplir un año bisiesto en tu siguiente cumpleaños— la risa de Leo se hizo presente— Oye… ¿Cómo que peleas desde que tienes memoria? — enarco una ceja.

— ¿Y eso no lo sabe ya Sensei? — Gabriel hacia todo para que no le atendiera el golpe en la cabeza total este ya no le dolía, Leonardo había tomado asiento a su lado— ¿No me saco toda la información que quiso? — estaba notablemente confundido.

—Yo solo investigue lo que supieras del Pie— parecía ofendido y lo estaba— Si en algún raro momento fuéramos a hablar de tu vida personal, lo harías a voluntad no soy un entrometido. NIÑO.

Gabriel ya tenía un ligero tick— ¿No se va a cansar de usar ese apodo verdad? — Leo negó sonriendo— Bieen— suspiro agotadísimo— Bueno solo puedo decir que, cuando se es huérfano en los desiertos de la península arábiga…tienes que buscar medios de subsistencia. Eso hasta que un lunático con armadura te recoja de las calles y aprovecha lo que sabes del Islam para hacerte parte de sus filas— el tono satírico con que había dicho eso le crispo los nervios a Leonardo.

— ¿Eres musulmán?

—Soy de aquí, soy de allá. En realidad no soy practicante de nada. No después de ver como moría mi madre en un altercado armado con Siria— de repente sus ojos se habían apagado— Ella era radical. Logro escapar de su asegurada muerte por procrear con un extranjero, ella menciono que era latino ¿De dónde? Ni idea— su historia parecía darle igual o el dolor había desistido hace mucho— Las guerrillas necesitan gente, entre más jóvenes los reclutas mejor. A los siete años ya estaba siendo entrenado para armar rifles, desactivar bombas y algo de defensa personal. Supongo que la cara de horror que puse con el chaleco que Karai me enjaretro le pareció de sorpresa ¿No Sensei? En realidad el pánico era por que reconocí el equipo sabía que no le afectaría a usted si no a mi nada más.

—Yo…lo lamento.

—No tiene de que disculparse ¿La vida es así no? Además créame me han pasado estupideces mayores— volteo a ver a la tortuga de azul— ¿Volveremos al dojo mas tarde? Nunca había visto uno tan bien equipado.

Leonardo solo le palmo la cabeza y le revolvió el cabello amistoso el chico tenía los ojos algo brillantes y Leonardo solo pudo sentir empatía con él.

—De acuerdo, al dojo al anochecer.

Desde el segundo piso un muchacho tortuga de antifaz anaranjado junto a sus dos hermanos mayores tenía el ceño sumamente fruncido. El aura homicida de Miguel Ángel era lo más raro aquella tarde.

—Me quito deliberadamente a mi paciente ¿Acaso insinúa que no le puedo ayudar? Que se ha creído el líder ¿Eh? — Donatello llevaba rato quejándose. Estaba sonrojado de la furia…furia de que su hermano no lo estuviera ayudando en el experimento con una nueva moto nueve cilindros que le prometió armar con él y de paso de quitarle su trabajo como enfermero.

Pero él no estaba celoso. Le amputaría la lengua al que pensara eso.

—El intrépido pasa mucho tiempo dialogando con el chico maravilla…— Rafael veía esa escena en el sillón sin poder oírlos, pero detestaba el hecho de que alguien le reclamara a Leonardo y a cambio recibiera esa mirada comprensiva de del azul esa noche se iría con Jones a beber y mas valía que le armaran un escándalo ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Recapacito. Bueno ahora podía destruir el dojo y Leonardo ni se inmutaba recibía un: ''Aja Rafa lo que tu digas'' ¿Si quiera lo oía?

— ¿Qué demonios….HACE? — los dos mayores vieron como un aura roja y negra cubría la sombría mirada de Mike, Donatello pensó por un momento que era Rafael con antifaz naranja.

— ¿Ah que refieres Mike? — pregunto el genio viendo como ambos objetos de su escrutinio se dirigirán a la cocina a tomar algo.

—Leonardo…— Rafa y Don se vieron sin entender— ¿Qué se SUPONE que está haciendo con ese soquete árabe? — Donatello abrió los ojos impactado ¿Mike acababa de hacer un comentario antisemita? — ¿Le palmea la cabeza luego de que se lastimo? Vah mocoso oportunista…— cada vez que hablaba Mike parecía menos Mike…

— ¿Te sientes bien enano? — Rafael vio como Miguel Ángel se volteaba bruscamente y con una mirada medio psicópata le gritaba en susurros:

— ¿BIEN? POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY BIEN ¿Por qué NO HABRIA DE ESTARLO? ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE INSINUAS? — dicho esto Mike se fue groseramente a su habitación.

Leonardo solo le palmeaba la cabeza A EL. A nadie más, ya era mucho compartirlo con Donatello y Rafael solo porque eran sus hermanos…pero.

Ese niño no sabía en qué lio se había metido.

**N/A: Los celos con patas comenzaran a aparecer jeje en los próximos capítulos. Bye-bee Hasta la siguiente actualización. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****TMNT no me pertenece, ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**El Secreto del Sensei**

—Una vez más… ¿No tienes idea alguna de cómo te caíste del puente hasta el acceso al rio?

El menor de la guarida solo negó mientras aun le escurría el cabello.

— ¿Y ese moretón en la frente? — el de azul ladeo la cabeza y mientras le cuestionaba a su discípulo los continuos accidentes que habían hecho de su nuevo aprendiz su víctima.

—Me lo hice esta mañana…resbale por la escalera.

— ¿Y eso como paso? — Alzo una ceja— Digo tienes los reflejos mas ávidos que he visto.

—Bueno, Donatello-san estaba trabajando en una especie de patineta cohete, Miguel-san me advirtió que estaba chorreando aceite, pero cuando lo escuche ya tenía un rato de haberme pegado con el barandal.

Leo entrecerró un ojo escéptico.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa te ha pasado el dia de hoy?

—No, nada— el muchacho pensó un poco y agrego: — Bueno fue por despistado, le puse sal a mi bebida y azúcar al desayuno esta mañana— Gabriel solo rio un poco por esa torpeza.

— ¿Desayunaste solo? — el chico no sabía porque tantas preguntas, aunque era cierto que le habían pasado muchas cosas ese dia.

—Bueno. SOLO, como tal no. Rafael-san acomodo la mesa, justo después de que el salió yo entre.

Leonardo no hacía más que entrecerrar los ojos cada vez más.

—Eh Sensei ¿Ocurre algo?

—No.

Gabriel no hizo más que sumirse de hombros, pero estaba en el dojo con su Maestro por ordenes suyas de permanecer allí para charlar algo antes del entrenamiento, pero lo único que había hecho Leonardo era preguntarle por su mala suerte.

—Bueno niño. Quiero ver cómo están tus mortales— Leo se paro del tatami y Gabriel lo imito. Luego de secarse un poco ya que seguía algo húmedo se puso en posición— Mortal hacia atrás. Comienza.

Para sorpresa de Leonardo el chico hizo todo perfecto, salvo por un detalle. Hizo un mortal al frente.

—…Ok, mortal triple a la derecha.

Todo perfecto salvo que se fue a la izquierda.

—…A la izquierda…

Impecable. A LA DERECHA.

— ¿Puedes acercarte? — el muchacho se detuvo y algo vacilante se le acerco a Leo.

— ¿Lo hice mal? — pregunto algo nervioso.

—No estuvo perfecto. Ahora extiéndeme la mano derecha por favor— el chico ya iba a preguntar el porqué— Solo hazlo…

Le ofreció la mano izquierda. Y Leo se la tomo y le señalo con la suya propia.

— ¿Sabes qué mano es esta?

—La derecha— dijo resuelto.

—Es la izquierda Gabriel… ¿Te sientes bien?

—Por supuesto— el ex ninja del Pie estaba algo anonadado— Por cierto Sensei, ¿Por qué el cambio en el color de sus antifaces? No había querido preguntar, pero es que le quedaba mejor el azul al magenta.

— ¿MAGENTA? Gabriel, estoy usando el azul de siempre ¿Cómo que magenta de que me estás hablando?

El ex ninja no sabía cómo contestar.

— ¿No es magenta? — Leonardo negó ya apreciándose intranquilo por esas declaraciones absurdas— Entonces…bueno ya se me hacía muy raro ver cosas de otras tonalidades, esta mañana juro que todos tenían diferente color de antifaz…— Gabriel se estaba comenzando a hiperventilar— ¿Qué rayos pasa? — se dio cuenta efectivamente de que había estado confundiendo muchas cosas ese dia.

— ¿Donatello te ha administrado tus inyecciones bien?

—Si…bueno hoy dijo que necesitaba una extra para evitar los mareos.

—…Gabriel, tengo una nueva lección para ti— el ex ninja abrió un poco mas los ojos ansioso— Meditación. Quiero que medites hasta que yo vuelva quiero que tu pulso cardiaco sea el mismo que tienes en el estado REM.

—Hai Sensei— una vez hecha la reverencia se posiciono en el tatami en posición de loto y comenzó a contar mentalmente. Leonardo lo observaba de reojo mientras despejaba el dojo.

—En serio no se que pudo haber provocado la dislexia y el daltonismo— Donatello se hallaba sentado en su silla giratoria, el aire acondicionado se encargaba de llevarse el vapor que escupía la cafetera del genio y mientras este se serbia su octava taza de café de esa tarde, su hermano mayor le miraba dubitativo— A lo mejor solo sean reacciones alérgicas a mis medicamentos, ya sabes efectos secundarios no previstos. Estas cosas siempre suceden Leo.

El mayor medito un poco eso, seguramente ese era todo el problema. Tal vez se estaba poniendo un poco paranoico.

Salió sonriendo de la estancia pensando en su actitud, las constantes desavenencias de Gabriel tenían una explicación lógica. Justo cuando desapareció por el umbral de la compuerta Donatello perdió por completo el ceño amable. Tomo su celular y repico un par de veces a dos teléfonos. Asegurándose de que Leonardo estuviera meditando junto a su supuesto alumno subió por las escaleras y toco un par de veces a la puerta de Miguel Ángel.

—Pasa.

Le respondieron secamente desde adentro. Cuando Don cruzo el umbral dilato los ojos en señal de sorpresa y agacho la cabeza. Un kunai bastante afilado casi le perfora la cara.

— ¡MIKE!

— ¡Shhh! — Rafael estaba sentado en la cama del menor de los cuatro y el mencionado se encontraba sentado-acostado en un puff amarillo en el suelo. Le estaba lanzando Kunais a una diana con una foto de Gabriel pegada, aparentemente le tomo una foto sin que este se diera cuenta.

Donatello se percato de que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido y cerró la puerta tras suyo, tomo asiento en la silla del escritorio. Le pregunto con un par de gesticulaciones al de rojo si Mike estaba bien pues la cara de perro rabioso que cargaba ya comenzaba a asustarlo.

Rafael solo rodo los ojos.

— ¿Cómo ha ido Donatello? — pregunto Mike casi obviando a sus hermanos, la pregunta era más para el aire que para el científico entre ellos.

—Mejor de lo que preví, en efecto Leonardo fue conmigo primero a verificar el estado de salud del niño— Don se concentro en la mirada de escrutinio que le había lanzado el mayor— ¿Cómo toleras esas miradas Mike?

El menor ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

— ¿Y tu Rafael? — se dirigió ahora al de rojo.

—Yo pues, no fue conmigo. Leo sabe que lo que más odio es acomodar la despensa así que no sospecho que le cambie las etiquetas a los condimentos ni por un momento— Rafael hizo su acotación a esa reunión de hermanos sin Leonardo— ¿Por qué mi broma fue más simple que la de Donatello? Digo lo hiciste fabricar un suero raro para que Karate Kid quedara medio idiota.

Miguel Ángel soltó un resoplido hastiado y luego se giro a ver a su hermano mayor medio exasperado, su expresión marca registrada Mikey para decirle que era un torpe era obvia.

—Rafa escucha, si no hacemos parecer nuestras jugarretas meros accidentes Leonardo sospechara en el acto ¿Por qué crees que yo no estoy haciendo nada? — Se levanto del puff mientras se señalaba de cuerpo entero con los dorsos de las manos— ¡Soy el candidato perfecto para sospechas! Pero si ninguno de los atentados tiene ''mi firma'' eliminara el factor ''broma'' y lo dejara en ''accidente''

—Buena deducción…— Don se preguntaba porque no usaba ese cerebro para cosas mucho más productivas— Por eso te elegiste a ti mismo autor intelectual y nosotros ¿Tu personal ejecutivo? — Donatello bajo la cabeza algo mareado, nunca pensó estar colaborando en algo como eso y menos bajo las ordenes de Miguel Ángel.

Era simple, tanto el de rojo como el de morado habían descubierto cierto _recelo_ hacia Gabriel. Y al no hallar modo alguno de desahogar esa frustración habían optado por discutirlo entre sí cuando los dos se vieron súbitamente tomando el pomo de la puerta de Miguel Ángel al mismo tiempo el dia anterior.

Un par de ''que haces tú aquí'' y ''no que haces tú aquí'' mas unas miradas cómplices fueron suficientes. Al entrar a la habitación fue escalofriante ver a su hermano menor en las penumbras de sus aposentos acariciando a Klunk desdeñosamente mientras seguía en su interminable ritual de lanzarle Kunais a una foto furtiva del ex ninja del Pie.

Al principio el genio se quería retractar y de hecho lo hizo pero el colmo que derramo el vaso de nitrógeno líquido fue que Leonardo le haya aplazado su asistencia en el laboratorio por toda la semana entrante. Salió excusándose con que no lo podría ayudar ya que ahora había un nuevo miembro y su atención debía multiplicarse para atender todas sus responsabilidades, Donatello no estaba celoso, no. Estaba resentido, sabía que era estúpido y no había excusas para su comportamiento pero de todas formas termino entrando de golpe a la habitación de Mike soltando de la nada un '' ¿Qué tengo que hacer?'' y acto seguido veía como Rafael le pasaba cinco dólares a Mike, al parecer apostaron a que el volvería.

Rafael era un caso similar, ultimadamente podía hacer cosas con la libertad de un fénix sin recibir represalias, regaños u órdenes de doblar el entrenamiento, hace dos noches cuando había llegado algo pasado de tragos Leonardo paso en frente suyo, el obviamente se había congelado, esperaba que le estallara una bomba en la cara.

Pero el de azul se vio algo agitado y Leo por primera vez en su vida lo vio como si tuvieran el mismo rango. La misma responsabilidad. Inclusive le pidió algo de ayuda ya que Karate Kid se había vuelto a lesionar entrenando, y tan rápido como un rayo ya había alcanzado niveles altos para sus estándares estando tan herido como lo estaba.

Si, el chico maravilla lo impresiono un poco, por más que el de azul le insistió el permaneció firme haciendo las ultimas katas, Leo se apoyo en su hermano y le dijo que ese muchacho era incorregible, sin más agradeció su ayuda trayéndole unas míseras pastillas para el dolor que él no creyó gran ayuda y le dio las buenas noches.

En otras palabras: _Ya estas grande Rafael._

El siempre creyó que cuando Leonardo aceptara al igual que Splinter que no era un niño seria la tortuga más feliz del mundo. Leonardo podía ser estricto pero era más el líder quien hablaba. Pero que aceptara que el mismo podía manejarse y que prácticamente le dijera que no quería saber que hizo con Jones y sus amigotes lo dejo aturdido.

Donatello se burlo de él diciéndole ''Rafael Pan'' por un tiempo, pero un par de escarmientos le quitaron el habito, si le agradaba ser ya autosuficiente, lo que no le agradaba era que Leo no voltease a verlo.

Era casi sentirse los hermanos mayores de un recién nacido y los mayores que no aceptan compartir a su figura paterna son un caso peligroso de manejar.

Miguel Ángel, era la caja de pandora. Al principio estuvo de acuerdo con cada orden emitida por Leonardo, ayudaría a ese muchacho sí, eso quería hacer, pero cuando vio el rumbo de las atenciones del hermano mayor. Exploto.

Él era el consentido. El era a quien Leo le palmeaba la cabeza quebrando su ceño de verdugo por unos instantes para recordarle que era el menor de la casa, EL, que siempre buscaba la atención de todos y mucho mas la de Leo, pues lo que le negaba el Sensei lo compensaba el mayor y a veces invertidamente no iba a dejar que un renacuajo le quitara el puesto.

¿Paranoico? Jodete cerebrito, estoy reclamando mi propiedad. Esa fue su respuesta.

¿Celopata? Puede ser Rafael pero al menos no me enojo por qué no me forman un escándalo buscando atención como un rebelde sin causa. Sobra decir que el de rojo se quedo en un nudismo casi espectral.

Y así comenzaron a planear como sabotearle el dia al nuevo integrante del Clan, comenzarían con pequeñeces, cosas que parecieran accidentes, alterar su salud de modo no mortal para echarle la culpa a sus propias laceraciones y quedar ellos exentos de culpa.

Eso estaba bien para los dos mayores en esa reunión, pero Mike era otro cuento. El quería deliberadamente hacer que se esfumara, no estaba razonando eso era obvio.

— ¿Qué sigue en el cronograma? — pregunto Donatello, el era un desastre para jugar bromas, puede que fuera el más listo pero su imaginación estaba muy débil en esa índole, sus primeros esquemas mentales de bromas incluían vaporizar a Gabriel. A él le parecía el concepto de una broma, pero al no ser ese el caso acudió al ''Padrino de las Bromas Pesadas'' titulo que hacía ver al campeón del Nexo de Batalla como una nimiedad.

—Bien sabemos que el nuevo consentido del ''Sensei'' está durmiendo en la sala ya que ni tu toleras el frio de tu laboratorio. Aunque él no presentaba queja Leonardo si lo obligo a irse para allá mientras le construimos un cuarto…— Miguel Ángel explicaba todo con un esquema de probabilidades colgado de la pared y señalando con un apuntador laser— Necesito que oxides a propósito una de las rendijas de la compuerta permitiendo que las ratas comunes entren, Rafael entrara en esta fase, mas te vale atraparlas a todas y luego simplemente con la excusa de que Klunk las perseguía ¡BAM! Terminan royéndole todo al chico maravilla.

—Mike mis aleaciones de acero son inoxidables…a menos que…

—Por eso ''comenzaste'' a experimentar de nuevo con el generador, lo pondrás a un lado de la compuerta el calor hace que el acero se oxide con el tiempo, ya pensaras una excusa para el tiempo mientras DE VERDAD oxidas eso para pasado mañana. La broma de esta tarde ya esta ensayada aprovechándonos que le queda poco a tu suero para desvanecerse haremos que se beba el té del Maestro Splinter.

— ¿EL TE DE SPLINTER? ¿Sabes el alboroto que…? Mike eres perverso— el de rojo lo veía como un leproso— Me encanta ¡SI! Jajajajajaja Meternos con las cosas de Splinter suena a hecatombe.

—Por eso utilizaremos el factor ''Maestro de tu Maestro'' para hacer que quiera que la tierra se lo trague y no queden ni los huesos…jeje— Don era el único que temía por el bienestar mental del mas hiperactivo.

—Mike eh ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? — alzo un poco la mano el de morado.

—A menos que sea una acotación para seguir rellenando los días hasta ''el ataque de los mini-Splinter'' No.

Donatello hablo de todos modos.

—Si Leo no se da cuenta, probablemente el niño si lo haga.

Sus hermanos lo vieron intrigados.

—Digo, es más joven y mas paranoico con respecto a esas cosas, si lo vemos desde un punto de vista psicológico probablemente se vea a sí mismo como un tiro al blanco y siendo sus antiguos enemigos probablemente nos asocie a su mala suerte.

— ¡ESE ES EL PUNTO! — expreso el de naranja.

— ¿Estas aceptando deliberadamente que el piense que de verdad tenemos algo en su contra? — Mike le asintió a Rafa— ¿Desde un principio tenias planeado el descubrirnos pero no hacerlo a la vez? — Mike volvió a asentir— Eso me suena a psico-terror.

—Allí entro yo.

— ¿No que no podías participar porque serias obvio? — acoto Donatello.

—No si tengo el permiso de Leonardo…

—Ya suéltalo ¿Qué tienes planeado enano? — Rafael no podía creer lo que oía.

—Bien, ¿Recuerdan mi película de Ben la Rata Asesina?

—Miguel Ángel…Pff— Rafa no podía terminar la oración, era muy chistoso. Don reprimió una risa y decidió hablar el.

—Mike, me pones a sabotearle el cerebro intrusivamente y a Rafael que le ponga un caza tontos y aceite en barandal de acceso al rio y que le sabotee las tres comidas ¿Y tú lo pondrás a ver contigo una película de los sesentas que no le da miedo a un niño de cinco años?

—Eh allí el porqué del asunto— sus hermanos se vieron intrigados— Aun con lo mucho que SI admito detesto a Robín soy el único que sigue de cerca al soquete sin representar un peligro apoyando a Leo y no sospecharía de mi nunca…soy el consentido después de todo— su sonrisa era torcida— Le hice un seguimiento al historial del muchacho, nunca ha visto películas de terror significa que es virgen en ese ámbito la mínima tontería lo asustaría.

—Hablo el adicto al Gore de la casa…

—Exacto Rafa, la película es perfecta para psicociarlo antes del plan de las ratas, vivimos en una alcantarilla, lugar donde se desenvuelve casi toda la película, factor numero dos: Somos mutantes él piensa que aun puede haber desechos tóxicos por allí como los que nos causaron esa mutación hace un par de años.

— ¡No me recuerdes eso! — Donatello aun tenía las pesadillas.

— ¡EXACTO! Eso se convertirá en posibilidad, luego en paranoia como lo he visto últimamente cada vez que sale por la compuerta, ahora no lo acepta pero luego de ver la película y luego de que le lancemos a las ratas como si fuera queso francés ¡¿SE IMAGINAN SU CARA?!

Sus hermanos lo vieron con efecto retardado y rompieron a reír, nunca habían sido testigos de cómo Mike planeaba las cosas, pero eso se estaba poniendo divertido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le haremos mañana? — Rafael comenzó con las preguntas otra vez.

—Bien, mañana Leo y Gabriel saldrán a que nuestro hermano le muestre los puntos de acceso a la guarida ¿Donatello aun tienes ese frasco con feromonas de avispa?

— ¿Para qué lo quieres? — Donatello no entendió el punto.

—Colgué unos avisperos el otro dia en varias partes de la red de alcantarillas en vez de ir a compara esos comics que les dije. Solo lo rociaremos con las feromonas de ataque de avispa ¡Y el niño tendrá que lanzarse al agua del drenaje si quiere sobrevivir a las picaduras! — luego de eso comenzó a reírse y sostenerse el estomago.

Donatello no creyó que Mike fuera tan sigiloso, pero eso explicaba un par de bromitas con animales que le hizo en el pasado.

— ¡Eso suena bien! ¡Necesitara tres horas en el baño para limpiarse! — Rafael también estaba riéndose.

— ¡SI! ¡Por eso vamos a tapar la cañería y hacer que le caiga barro encima! Mientras Don ''arregla la falla'' tendrá que bañarse con agua hirviendo…jeje

—Mike debo hacerle un cambio a esa broma, tiene heridas de tercer grado en toda la espalda y al menos mas de 20% del pecho sin mencionar la horrible necrosis que tuve que volver a cauterizar en su brazo, lanzarse al drenaje y que se bañe con agua caliente quizás lo mate de tétanos

—Bieeen— Mike rodo los ojos— Adminístrale dos vacunas mas mañana una con el mismo suero de hoy y otra con tu cura para el tuétano.

—TÉTANO.

—Eso mismo, hurgue en tus cajones no me vayas a salir con que no la tienes.

— ¡Esta en su fase experimental!

—Y el es nuestro conejillo de indias, evita que se muera de algo porque yo si lo quiero ver embarrado de cosas impronunciables, a lo único que accedo es a que le cambies el agua caliente por agua helada.

— ¿Quién te nombre el jefe? — comenzó Rafael quien había dejado por completo de reírse.

— ¿CUANDO HURGASTE EN MIS CAJONES? — ladro Donatello.

—UNO, o me hacen caso en lo que les digo o los hundo con Leonardo ¿O creen que el único que altera cintas de video aquí eres tu Donatello? Y DOS pero no menos importante, vinieron por MI ayuda yo les dije que si la necesitaban se atendrían a las consecuencias, y con eso me refería a seguir MIS REGLAS.

— ¿Es una amenaza? — comenzó Rafa otra vez.

—En realidad me suena a chantaje y extorción…— termino el de morado.

—Donny hermanito esa moto que querías rediseñar se veía genial en los planos…lástima que Leo no pueda ayudarte, después de todo esa recreación solo la iba a manejar el.

Donatello recordó porque estaba allí.

—Rafa, bro ¿Qué se siente que un niñato DEL PIE te este robando la atención de tu hermano mayor y líder? ¿No es deshonroso? — Mike torció la sonrisa de nuevo.

Rafael gruño por lo bajo.

— ¿Equipo? — Mike puso su mano al centro y los demás lo imitaron.

—Equipo— dijeron los mayores al unisonó, Mike sabia que ningún saboteo que le hiciera a Gabriel surtiría efecto sin la colaboración de sus hermanos. Pero ellos no tenían porque saber nada…

El plan estaba yendo viento en popa.

Luego de tres días consecutivos de que la Ley de Murphy le viniera con todo su peso a Gabriel este ya estaba medio paranoico (si no es que ya lo estaba). Si no despertaba tropezando con una patineta le pisaba la cola al gato, sus desayunos le sabían raro y otros le causaban indigestión, Miguel Ángel le dijo para ver una burda película sobre ratas mientras su cerebro le relataba por quintoagesima vez algunas de las cosas sobrenaturales que les habían pasado a el Clan Hamato durante su vida.

Luego de eso tuvo pesadillas y después de eso de la nada lo perseguían insectos voladores con aguijones, termino por lanzarse a las aguas negras mientras su Maestro lo sacaba de allí y lo veía desconcertado. Una noche lo volvieron a atacar alimañas del drenaje y no sabía porque se seguía tomando el té del Maestro Splinter.

Ya había sido de temer que la regadera se estuviera poniendo en su contra y le hubiera declarado la guerra cada vez que iba a ducharse y había tenido accidentes en el dojo.

Durante la noche se oían cosas extrañas, que honestamente no lo dejaban dormir. Donatello, Rafael y Miguel Ángel al estar enterados de que podía percibir si estaban allí o no hacían las bromas a distancia y Donatello había tenido una genial idea después de todo. Nano-bots.

Le había puesto unos cuantos a Gabriel durante su sesión de inyecciones y con un comando que lanzo desde su laptop formaron mini-auriculares en sus oídos, eran invisibles a la vista y podían hacer que escuchara cualquier cantidad de sonidos de ultra tumba toda la santa noche.

Estaba por culminar la semana y si querían que el muchacho se volviera loco lo estaban logrando.

— ¡Jejejeje! ¡Ay su cara era un show! — Rafael entraba al dojo junto a sus hermanos era hora de que ellos practicaran, por supuesto que tenían horarios separados pues Gabriel estaba siendo aleccionado como un novato cuando no lo era y ellos estaban por alcanzar el rango Kage dentro de unos meses si seguían con la buena practica.

—Pero lo mejor fue esa ''supuesta reacción alérgica al merengue'' Buena esa Don— siguió Miguel Ángel feliz de la vida.

—Aprendo del mejor— termino el de morado, estaban listos para tomar sus armas y comenzar la práctica cuando un sonido dentro del dojo los hizo voltear.

—Uy si, que mal que el ''Mocoso'' no se esté dando cuenta ¿Verdad? — todos tenían la cara hecha un poema allí estaba parado en medio de las sombras el objetivo de sus crecientes bromas— Sabia que no me estaba equivocando con ustedes…_Senpais_— pronuncio lo último de manera despectiva.

— ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí Karate Kid? — Rafael se cruzo de brazos y sonrió de lado— No te toca entrenar.

Mike sonreía con sorna y Donatello se había estado preguntando si de verdad los iba a fichar como victimarios un dia, y ese dia llego.

—No se haga el idiota más de lo que ya lo es Rafael-san— Rafa perdió el ceño burlón y le broto una vena en la frente.

— ¡COMO ME LLAMASTE PEQUEÑO BASTARDO!

— ¡Lo que escucho cerebro de reptil! — Le rebatió al mismo tono, ninguno esperaba que ese muchacho tuviera tal carácter— ¡TIPICO! ¡Juéguenle bromas pesadas al nuevo! ¡No soporte un año de bromitas y malos tratos en el jodido Clan del Pie para no darme cuenta de cuánto me sabotean deliberadamente! — Gabriel se cruzo de brazos con un gesto serio y ojos destellando furia contenida— Aunque debo admitir que son unos malditos habilidosos, si quisieran asesinarme no dejarían huellas, me costó darme cuenta pero por respeto a mi Sensei no le he manifestado nada.

— ¿Respeto a tu Sensei? — comenzó el de rojo, sus músculos ya se estaban tensando— ¿Entonces por respeto a Leonardo dejabas que te mangoneáramos? hump— chisto Rafael mirándolo como si no fuera absolutamente nada— Cobarde.

—Respetar a la familia de tu Maestro no es cobardía…— le alego seriamente y los vio por turnos— Y menos es cobardía enfrentar a tus agresores, _Rafael-san_— Rafa gruño en su puesto audiblemente— ¿Le molesta que le trate de manera formal? — el muchacho no hizo más que sonreír algo maquiavélico.

—Pero que respondón saliste ¿Eh Robín? — Mike se le adelanto a su hermano mayor que tenia severas intensiones de atacarlo. Miguel dejo ver esa mirada de repulsión que guardaba de su vista.

— ¿Planeas enfrentarte a nosotros tres a la vez? — Donatello no quería meterse más en ese embrollo pero el aura sofocante de sus hermanos le incitaba de cierta forma a formar parte de aquel Bullying— Mmmm…si mal no recuerdo…— se apoyo de la pared de manera desinteresada y sonriendo ladinamente— En ese Clancito tuyo de pacotilla ni tres divisiones completas pueden con uno de nosotros…eres de los más jóvenes que tenían en filas y además de una división de perros rastreadores— los otros dos sonrieron maliciosos— ¿Cómo te ira con tres para ti solo?

En ese momento la mirada de tiburón blanco de Rafael se apreciaba, estaba rabioso y Miguel Ángel no tardaba en imitarla. Era cierto que le daba pavor la idea, pero era más su enojo que su raciocinio.

— ¿Se puede saber que les he hecho para estarme jugando bromas pesadas? O mejor dicho me quieren lejos de aquí…— miro un poco impresionado al de naranja— ¿No es así Miguel-san?

—Pues vaya, por algo eres el consentido de Leo ¿No? — respondió Mike y Gabriel parpadeo confundido. Sus hermanos cambiaron la dirección homicida de sus pensamientos hacia Miguel Ángel.

Este se dio cuenta de que había metido no la pata si no la pierna entera.

—¿El consentido…?— Gabriel entendió todo de un golpe. Eso se había sentido como saltar en un pozo de agua casi en su punto de congelación— ¿CREEN QUE SOY EL CONSENTIDO DE LEONARDO SENSEI? — ahora si Donatello y Rafael se sintieron como unos idiotas eso y el Clan se iba a quedar sin Mikey— Están…¿Están celosos? — Muy al contrario de matarse a carcajada limpia se le fueron los colores de la cara— Deben estar locos los tres, eso o son posesivos de lo que aparentan…

— ¡NO ESTAMOS CELOSOS! — gritaron los tres perdiendo el buen juicio.

—Me suena a negación ¡DE QUE OTRA FORMA EXPLICAN ESTOS ATENTADOS EN MI CONTRA! — Gabriel hacia aspavientos exasperado— ¡Y NI SIQUIERA LO NIEGAN! — su tono ya era chistoso a ese punto.

— ¡FALASIAS!

— ¡ESO ES MAS FALSO QUE TU ETICA DE NINJA PEQUEÑO BASTARDO!

— ¡MENTIRA!

—Entonces ¡¿Por qué están tan enojados y porque me quieren fuera del Clan si ya me habían aceptado?! — Les apunto acusador— Si no están celosos explíquense bien.

—No tenemos porque explicarte NADA. Maldito mocoso— le espeto Miguel como el portavoz no oficial, apretó sus Nunchakus estaba que hervía.

—¿Ah no? ¿No me explicaran toda esta parafernalia loca que han elaborado en MI contra? — el chico estaba teniendo un tick— ADMITA QUE ESTA CELOSO SIN RAZON MIGUEL ANGEL-SAN.

Y con eso ultimo el de cabello oscuro tuvo que agacharse cuando una Kurisagama le venía directo a cortar el cuello.

— ¡OIGA! — grito asustado.

— ¡MIKE! — gritaron sus hermanos sobresaltados, no lo vieron moverse.

— ¿VINISTE A PELEAR NO? ¡PUES DEFIENDETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ NIÑO CONSENTIDO! — le grito alejándose del agarre de Rafael.

— ¡MIGUEL ANGEL LEONARDO NOS MATARA SI LE HACEMOS ALGO! — le grito errático su hermano el genio.

— ¡ADMITE DE UNA VEZ QUE TAMBIEN LE TIENES GANAS DONATELLO! ¡ESTE RENACUAJO SE ESTA LLEVANDO TODA LA ATENCION DE LEO! — la cara de Miguel Ángel era de espanto, esa aura roja enloquecida lo estaba rodeando. Ahora si veía más parentesco con Rafael.

— ¡Admite que esta celoso sin razón alguna! ¡MI SENSEI NO ES NI POR POCO PARCIAL CONMIGO NI ME DA TRATO PREFERENCIAL! — el muchacho no debió haber abierto la boca. Le vino otro ataque con la Kurisagama.

—CA-LLA-TE— le respondió Mike— ¡El cerebrito va a admitir que esta celoso el dia que admita que le gane una vez en Damas Chinas y el cerebro de musculo de Rafael solo va a utilizarte de carne de cañón! ¡PERO YO SI ADMITIRE QUE TE METISTE EN PROPIEDAD PRIVADA MOCOSO!

— ¡USTED ES EL QUE ACTUA COMO UN MOCOSO! — para sorpresa de Mike Gabriel le vino por detrás y le bloqueo un nuevo ataque— Y… ¡YA DEJEN DE DECIRME NIÑO! — antes de que esos dos comenzaran a pelear Rafael tomo a Gabriel del cuello y Donatello le hizo una llave a Miguel Ángel.

— ¡BASTA LOS DOS! — grito Rafael en tono de orden— ¡EL INTREPIDO NO ESTA, NI EL SENSEI ASI QUE YO ESTOY TEMPORALMENTE AL MANDO DEJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES O LOS MOLERE A LOS DOS! — rugió finalmente.

— ¡Hasta que te oigo decir algo coherente! — escupió Donatello.

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?! — Rafael estaba más que hastiado, la pelea no había muerto allí— ¡LO DICE EL GENIO LOCO QUE LE PUSO NANO-BOTS AL NIÑO KUNG-FU! ¡ESTAS MAS HUNDIDO EN ESTO QUE YO!

— ¿Qué me hicieron qué? — Gabriel parpadeo horriblemente incrédulo.

— ¡Perdona que me asombrara de que usaras la masa encefálica!

— ¡Tu lo serás quelonio de agua dulce!

— ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?! — Gabriel se pregunto si eso era una ofensa fuerte entre ellos— ¡Hijo de tu quelonia madre! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTAMOS DEL MISMO LADO!

— ¡QUE LES PASA, EL OBJETIVO ES EL! — apunto Mike a Gabriel.

— ¡Y HASTA CREES QUE TE LO DEJARE TAN FACIL! ¡UNA VEZ LOGRE NOQUEARLO CON SU GUARDIA BAJA NO CREA QUE NO LO REPETIRE!

— ¡¿FUISTE TU!? — Miguel exploto— ¡AHORA SI!

Leonardo y Splinter venían caminado por el alcantarillado, eso hasta que Leonardo le paso los víveres a su padre repentinamente y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a la compuerta de acceso.

Algo estaba pasando en la guarida.

Corrió hasta el dojo donde se oían golpes y in sin numero de injurias. Abrio la puerta de golpe y lo que vio lo dejo casi mudo, tomo aire y grito:

— ¿QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ? — su voz apago todo sonido vivo y como una vil caricatura estaban todos cayéndose a golpes libremente.

Miguel Ángel quedo congelado mordiéndole un pie a Gabriel el cual estaba jalándolo de la bandana y estaba despeinado y con la ropa rota en varias secciones, su puño era detenido por Donatello que estaba a su vez ahorcando a Rafael con su vara Bo y este ultimo tenia ambas Sais empuñadas una en dirección a Miguel y otra en dirección a Donatello y un Kunai en la boca probablemente para Gabriel.

Leonardo tenía un severísimo tick en el ojo. Estaba más que incrédulo. Sus hermanos y su discípulo estaban más moreteados de lo que jamás en sus vidas lo estuvieron, se estaban dando una batalla campal. Quizás un todos contra todos.

—QUE…esta…PASANDO— los cuatro se soltaron y sudaron una gota estilo anime y de inmediato se cuadraron al centro. Comenzaron a hablar los cuatro al mismo tiempo intentando excusarse— ¡QUE NI SE LES OCURRA DARME EXCUSAS! ¡QUE MIERDA ESTABA PASANDO EN ESTA CASA! — el aura de Leonardo estaba sofocando a todos los presentes— CADA UNO EN UNA ESQUINA DEL DOJO EL QUE SE MUEVA POR MEDIO MILIMETRO TENDRA UN SEVERO CASTIGO ¡ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN MUEVANSE!

Apenas dejo de hablar los cuatro se largaron cada uno a un rincón.

Leonardo más tarde luego de revisar las cámaras de seguridad pues sabía que todos le iban a mentir entro al dojo con la cara descompuesta.

— ¿Qué clase de malcriadez acabo de ver en los videos de seguridad…?— todos estaban más rojos que unos tomates maduros— Primeramente, aquí nadie tiene trato preferencial. Miguel Ángel— lo aprecio severo, ahora todos estaban sentados frente a él— No puedo creer todo lo que has planificado. Debí haber sospechado todo esto, me avergüenzan sus acciones y mas que ustedes dos le hayan ayudado en esto— Rafa y Don querían que se los tragara la tierra— Gabriel, debiste haber acudido a mí a la más pequeña duda, estuvo increíblemente mal de tu parte no confiármelo y de paso enfrentar tu solo a mis hermanos. Hubieras acabado aplastado por todo el arsenal de esta casa y lo digo porque los conozco exageradamente bien. Y por eso mismo debo agregar…— se froto la cara neuróticamente y exhalo—…Que los consiento demasiado a los cuatro. Debí prever esto.

— ¡QUE! — fue la respuesta a coro.

—Hijo no quiero decir te lo dije pero— hablo el Maestro entrando con toda tranquilidad— Te lo dije…

—Maestro Splinter usted es al primero al que le consiento todo debería sentarte también.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Olvídelo…— vio a sus hermanos y a su alumno— Si me pusiera a enumerar la cantidad de cosas que hago por cada uno de ustedes no terminaría este año. Todos y cada uno de ustedes reciben atención especial para sus necesidades y honestamente…— el de rojo parecía avergonzado, algunos lo atribuyeron a una ilusión óptica— Me cuesta creer que se pusieran así por mi ''Atención'' pero esto no quedara sin castigo.

Todos tragaron grueso.

—Ya que se llevan TAAAN bien. Cada uno de ustedes va a pasar un dia completo de convivencia con el nuevo miembro del Clan ¡SIN DERECHO A REPLICA!

Todos habían perdido el color.

— ¡Estas demente!/ ¡Nuncaaaa!/¡Primero muerto intrépido!/ con todo respeto Leonardo Sensei ¡Sus hermanos se pueden ir al carajo! — Leo los vio a todos enojado y asombrado por lo último.

— ¡HE DICHO!

Todos se vieron entre sí como si fueran a la guillotina. ¡EN QUE LIO SE HABIAN METIDO!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****TMNT no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: A los que todavía siguen esta historia: Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les agrade la trama ¡Muchos besos y abrazos a todos! **

**El Secreto del Sensei**

Verdaderamente, nunca hubiera creído que tendría que aplicar medidas disciplinarias para fomentar la convivencia en la guarida. Exhalaba a ratos y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con insistencia, sus hermanos estaban totalmente renuentes a aceptar compartir algo de su tiempo en conocer mejor a su nuevo discípulo.

Su segundo al mando no quería ver a Gabriel ni en pintura, le grito que ni se le ocurriera obligarlo a malgastar su valioso tiempo. Rafael era por lo general indiferente, pero jugar con su espacio era cosa de debate o mejor dicho de combate.

El tiempo de Donatello no era tema que se pudiera poner en tela de juicio, su aporte al equipo era imprescindible y cualquier estudio, experimento o nuevo armamento que estuviera en su rutina no podía verse alterado por cualquier nimiedad. Pero si tenía tiempo para planear jugarretas, tenía tiempo para acatar órdenes.

Miguel Ángel era al más difícil de tratar, de verdad que armaba escenas dignas de premiar. Su punto era no querer hacer nada que estuviera relacionado a respirar el mismo aire que el más joven del Clan.

Su paciencia estaba bordeando sus límites, tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa de la cocina, nadie se había levantado todavía y el tenia que enfriar sus nervios, esta vez no estaba tomando té. Un café bien cargado se estaba encargando de sumir sus malestares fuera de su presencia.

Le daba pavor que no pudieran llevarse bien, que no consiguiera que sus hermanos y su alumno congeniasen. No podía vivir en un espacio sin armonía, no quería que se odiaran ya que no había razones reales para aquello.

— ¿Leonardo Sensei? — una voz falseteante le llamo a sus espaldas, Leo se había trasnochado y estaban a punto de ser las cinco de la mañana. Allí parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina estaba su discípulo. Cabizbajo y casi con miedo de dirigirse a él.

—Gabriel— parpadeo un par de veces asimilando la presencia del chico— Es muy temprano aun ¿Qué haces despierto? — Leo, lucia terriblemente cansado, pero aun así le dedico una sonrisa tranquila. Gabriel simplemente miro al suelo con sus ojeras marcadas en un negro azulado, no había dormido nada, durante la noche el estrés ocasionaba que sus heridas le punzaran por alguna razón.

—Leonardo Sensei, lamento mucho mi comportamiento…— el muchacho apenas alzo un poco la vista para dedicarle una mirada decepcionada de su persona, Leo le hizo un ademan con la cabeza invitándolo a sentarse, el muchacho suspiro en su lugar y tomo asiento frente a su Maestro.

— ¿Quieres? — le ofreció el de azul algo de café, se notaba que necesitaba despejarse también.

—Je…— Gabriel chisto divertido— Nunca toma con desdén mis disculpas y eso es…raro ¿Sabe? — se sumió de hombros mientras alzaba la cabeza. Leo tenía esa mirada de ''eres incorregible'' brillando con un fulgor especial— ¿No estaba molesto?

—Estoy preocupado. No molesto— dejo su tasa alejándola de sus labios solo para dedicarle una sonrisa cansada— Me preocupa que no puedas llevarte con mis hermanos, suelen celarme mucho y dados tus antecedentes pues…supongo que eso aviva flamas de cierto recelo— mientras miraba el vapor de la taza en sus manos volvió a suspirar cansinamente— Miguel es terco, Rafael siempre necesita un incentivo y Donatello es indiferencia pura— Leo abrió un poco los ojos cuando vio a su discípulo reírse en silencio por lo bajo.

—De verdad…usted es un hermano grandioso Leonardo Sensei— Leo sintió como el café que se estaba tomando estaba más frio que sus pómulos— Sabe jamás pensé que ustedes serian tan, bueno normales. Como una familia, siempre tuvimos el concepto de que solo eran un Clan más que había que eliminar, pero puedo dar fe de que son maravillosas personas— su mirada se torno seria de repente— Sensei, yo no tengo dilema alguno en aceptar cualquier reto que me lance su familia para ganarme su confianza— Leo lo vio algo impresionado, ese chico tenia agallas o era un completo suicida— ¿Pude convencerlo a usted no? — Sonrió algo descarado— ¿Sabe? Se me entreno muy bien en el arte de la persuasión, descifrar el carácter de la gente se me da bien. Queda en usted ver si puede convencer a sus hermanos…y otra cosa…— en ese momento el más joven de la casa tenía el rostro de miles de colores— Lamento mucho haberles seguido el juego de insultos a mis Senpais…

—Jeje, no hay problema.

—Bien porque ellos se lo buscaron…

—Gabriel— Leo adopto su mirada seria mientras negaba ironizando.

—Ok, perdón— el muchacho solo rio de nuevo por lo bajo. Mañana era el primer dia de convivencia y su Sensei tenía severos problemas para que alguno de sus hermanos colaborara.

El amanecer llego, por ordenes de Leonardo, Gabriel había vuelto al sofá a dormir las horas que le faltaban, algo de ruido estaba sucintándose en la guarida, reclamos, gritos cargados de furia. Pero el ex ninja del Pie tenía el sueño sumamente pesado.

Leonardo tenía al primer candidato. Pero la única forma de que este accediera era que ese dia, de ocho de la mañana a ocho de la noche, los términos de la convivencia serian dictados por el candidato y el líder no podía objetar, solo actuar como mediador si algo potencialmente letal ocurriese.

Leonardo tuvo que acceder.

Gabriel estaba durmiendo cuando de súbito un balde con agua helada fue vaciado encima de su persona.

— ¡LEVANTATE CHICO MARAVILLA! — El grito entre jovial y despiadado de Rafael se oyó como un trueno en sus oídos, Dios hasta la cubeta le había arrojado— Son las ocho en punto. Y QUIERO TERMINAR CON ESTA JODIDA CONVIVENCIA FORZADA DE UNA PUTA VEZ, así que mejor te levantas comes algo y te espero en el dojo en treinta minutos.

Gabriel estaba anonadado. ¿Rafael iba a ser su primer compañero de castigo? Algo no le cuadraba en lo absoluto.

El rugido de amenaza de Rafael le había dejado en claro que no quería ningún tipo de retraso, llego lo más rápido a la cocina luego de refrescarse en el baño y tomo algo ligero y se dirigió al dojo, lo que vio dentro le dejo sorprendido.

Había un cuadrilátero en el dojo, eso lo sabía lo había visto antes pero nunca en una tarima y en el centro de la habitación, además su compañero de castigo estaba esperándolo de brazos cruzados y con esa mirada de depredador.

—Eres puntual niño— Rafael ladinamente le sonrió— Tardaste solo veinte minutos, eso significa que no te gusta quedar mal.

—Rafael-san, ¿Accedió a ser mi primer compañero hoy? — Gabriel no esperaba que el mas tosco del Clan Hamato fuera tan acomedido a las ordenes del líder— Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad— hizo una reverencia y luego espeto: — Lamento mi comportamiento anterior.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan formalista? — Rafa se hastió— En serio chico, eres un mocoso todavía y actúas igual que el intrépido.

—No soy un mocoso— le respondió aun inclinado— Me baso en mis principios para enfrentarme a cualquier dilema después de todo…_desafiar ciertas normas forma parte de la educación personal _¿No lo cree así? — Rafael lo vio extrañado, por un momento vio algo de potencial en el muchacho.

—Ve a cambiarte— sonrió torcidamente— Hoy vamos a descobrarnos algunas cosas pendientes.

Gabriel paseo su vista por el lugar y en un rincón del dojo vio una bolsa, asumió que lo que estuviese dentro seria para su uso personal. Rafael solo le indico con la cabeza que apresurara el paso o no respondería.

Apenas el chico se fue de dojo Leonardo hizo acto de presencia por la puerta, mirando a Rafael mientras este le sonreía y reía por lo bajo.

—Deberías ver tu cara, intrépido.

—Deberías reconsiderar esto— Leonardo nunca había lucido tan demacrado, era un simple puñado de nervios, luego de un debate épico entre él y su hermano de rojo en donde se dejaron en claro muchas cosas, como el porqué de la actitud de todos y como se planearía esa supuesta convivencia Rafa le había revelado sus planes— No creo que un combate de Kick Boxing sea una buena idea de convivencia…

—Acepte que fueras el réferi solo para que no entraras en tu estado de neurosis habitual, eso debería ser suficiente condescendencia de mi parte Leo— Rafael se cruzo de brazos, o eran sus términos o no habría trato.

—Me sigue pareciendo extremista ¿Que exactamente quieres comprobar de el? Puedes preguntármelo directamente— Leonardo intento usar su diplomacia, pero Rafael era renuente a escuchar.

El segundo al mando solo se le quedo viendo intensamente, su mirada estaba cargada de convicción, el tenia sus razones y esperaba que Leo dejara de entrometerse.

Justo en ese momento Gabriel venia entrando, traía puesto un traje sencillo pero formal de artes marciales enteramente negro y bordados blancos, no sabía que el Clan tuviera un estilo tan Sino-Japonés, también tenía vendas fuertemente amarradas en las manos reforzado sus nudillos. Ahora que recordaba su Senpai también traía las mismas cintas en las manos.

—Bonito traje— Rafael miro directamente a Leonardo alias el responsable pero antes de que este abriera la boca Leo le contesto.

—Ni se te ocurra, no, no le pedí a Donatello que lo reforzara si fuera por mi le habría puesto una armadura…— Rafael solo sonrió torcido— Gabriel pasa al centro tu también Rafa.

Una vez los dos estuvieron hombro con hombro el líder comenzó una inspección de rutina aparentemente, tomo el rostro de su hermano lo giro a la derecha a la izquierda, arriba, abajo le hizo abrir la boca y conto cuantos dientes tenia, se aseguro de que no tuviese oculto nada en el obi donde no tenia las Sais colgando y le soltó la cara de golpe, Rafa contuvo las ganas de reír.

— ¿Leonardo SenAAGH…?— Gabriel no pudo terminar la frase cuando a él también comenzaron a contarle los dientes. Luego de que Leonardo terminara de confirmar el estado de ambos lo soltó con brusquedad también.

—Muy bien. Si al final de la pelea les falta un solo apéndice, entiéndase dedos, dientes o te da complejo de Mike Tyson Rafael…— este ahora si volvió a reír con ganas— El castigo será REAL. ¿Entendido? — se puso firme y severo ante los dos, Gabriel asintió algo intimidado y Rafael bufo audiblemente.

—Si General. ¿Ahora puede largarse a su sitio? Tu mocoso— tomo a Gabriel del hombro y lo empujo con fuerza en dirección al cuadrilátero— A la lona, no tardaras en averiguar a qué sabe por cierto jeje…

Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro del cuadrilátero, Leo suspiro audiblemente, tenía fe en que quizás todo terminase bien. Aunque sonar esa estúpida campana improvisada por su hermano no hacia chistoso el escenario para el cómo le dijo que seria.

Sin más toco la campana.

Rafael le vino de frente con un golpe a puño cerrado que sorprendentemente recibió Gabriel en toda la mandíbula inferior.

—Ni siquiera subiste la guardia ¿Estas de nuevo con tu teatro de ''respeto''? — Rafael se veía notablemente enfadado. Justo cuando estaba por asestar el siguiente golpe, un rodillazo al esternón lo dejaría sin aire.

Pero sin aviso el chico puso los brazos en cruz y utilizo el propio peso de Rafa en el contacto para tomarlo de los antebrazos y hacer que saliera despedido lejos de él un par de pasos.

—…No me dijeron con que estilo pelearíamos…así que espere a ver qué postura adoptaba— levanto más la mirada y se puso en posición de combate, eje abierto y manos semi-cerradas— ¿Thai-Boxing? No esperaba menos de un género del Kick Boxing, lo he visto practicar— puso una sonrisa lobuna y Rafael sintió unas enormes ganas de destazarlo mientras el también sonreía.

Leonardo veía patadas, rodillazos, golpes a puño cerrado y semi-cerrado. Rafael ya llevaba consumados siete de diez puntos Gabriel cinco de diez puntos. Rafa había estado conectando puñetazos limpios a zonas especificas, el dolor que el menor estaba sintiendo le retumbaba los tendones, Rafael lucia solo un par de zonas a los costados interesadas, para él no era nada.

El muchacho tenía un buen uso de la fuerza. Pero Rafael: EL era la fuerza, incluso ese factor era el suyo en cada misión. Los boxeadores profesionales con un buen conocimiento de la física y la acción en movimiento podían administras hasta setecientos kilos de fuerza en un solo golpe, apoyando el empuje desde el suelo y usando todo el abdomen y como giraran el brazo hasta la explosión en el puño.

Rafa lograba asombrosos setecientos sesenta kilos de fuerza. Él le llamaba agarre de cocodrilo a LeatherHead no le hizo mucha gracia cuando lo escucho.

—¿Ocurre algo niño consentido? — Rafael se oia muy burlon— ¿Quieres uno de los descansos forzados de Leonardo? Te tengo noticias el líder no podrá salvar tu trasero, asi que encomienda el resto de tu cuerpo al cielo— Rafa le asesto un nuevo rodillazo al estomago que le saco el aire y luego una tremeda patada a la mandibula.

Estaba cambiando de estilos a diestra y siniestra, Gabriel apenas pudo reaccionar a una patada voladora, luego a un Split que casi le tumbo los dientes y allí estaba de nuevo la guardia del boxeo.

El de rojo no estaba jugando limpio. Leonardo toco la campana.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Rafael?! — intento interceder.

— ¡No te metas intrépido esto es entre tu alumno y yo! — le grito, el muchacho estaba sangrando en varias partes importantes de su cuerpo, no era como si no le pudiera dar batalla lo cual hacia, sus contraataques eran precisos pero carecían de la fuerza necesaria.

Pasaron tres horas de golpes, volteretas y asestos casi mortíferos y para el de rojo eran meros calentamientos.

La resistencia de Rafael a los golpes era extraordinaria, y su juego no era ni por un poco justo, lo estaba descoordinando.

—Leonardo Sensei…toque la campana— Leo enmudeció con esa orden entre jadeos, lo estaban moliendo a golpes. El muchacho simplemente se deshizo de la camisa la cual ya lucia sumamente magullada, la dejo en el suelo y Rafael pudo apreciar bien el pecho del muchacho. Este parecía respirar como si le quemaran los pulmones y las vendas que cubrían la piel llena de injertos estaban efectivamente teñidas de rojo— ¡No rebata lo que le pedí, solo toque la maldita campana!

Leonardo solo respiro profundamente y resignado toco la estúpida campana.

Rafael estaba a punto de noquear al muchacho de un golpe cuando atraparon su brazo y súbitamente se vio dando giros en el aire para caer acostado con el brazo alzado en una dolorosa posición y con el muchacho sentado sobre su caparazón sosteniendo su brazo y ejerciendo presión.

—Qu-ue… ¿Qué movimiento fue ese? — el de rojo en la lona no podía voltear al cuello esto solo incrementaba el dolor en el miembro aprisionado— ¡QUE ME HICISTE! — le reto.

—Se llama Krav Contact…una de las tres artes marciales mas importantes de la milicia Israeli— Rafa puso atención y Leonardo no cavia en su duda— Estuve infiltrado en ellas cinco años, puedo inmovilizarlo no importa que ataque me lance— Gabriel entorno los ojos, estaba cansado pero le sonrió— Usted combino Judo, Thai-boxing, Jiu-Jitsu y Taijutsu conmigo ¡Si quiere desequilibrar al enemigo este no le dará la oportunidad gratis! — Gabriel tuvo que saltar de su lugar cuando Rafa se soltó de su agarre y por poco le rompe una pierna con el brazo que logro zafar.

—Mocoso habilidoso…

—Lo mismo digo…

Comenzaron a pelear nuevamente pero el ex ninja ya no se veía tan pendular, Rafa termino varias veces en la lona con un ataque inmovilizador que le dolía horrores pero que lograba disolver. Gabriel aguanto muchos golpes al tórax y aun sabiendo que eran adrede para que se rindiera no hacia acopio en eso.

Tenía que ganar el round. Su Senpai estaba a nada de ganarle. Solo un mísero punto.

Ambos de pie en posición de defensa. Leonardo no soportaba ese espectáculo, la lona estaba manchada con salpicaduras de sangre y ninguno de los dos lo notaba.

— ¡QUIETO AHÍ! — gritaron ambos contendientes al unisonó, Leo vio frustrada su oportunidad de subirse a la tarima.

— ¡NO TE ACERQUES LEO! — rugió su hermano, estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¡Sensei no interrumpa! ¡Esto es entre los dos! — Gabriel estaba hastiado igual.

— ¡No puedo seguir viendo esto! — les grito a ambos— ¡Ya basta no seguirán con este absurdo!

— ¡BIEN SI NO PUEDO PLANEAR ESTO A VOLUNTAD VOTARE POR QUE KARATE KID SE VAYA DE UNA BUENA VEZ AL CARAJO! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡FUE TU DECISION TRAERLO! — alumno y Maestro se congelaron cuando vieron la intensión de del rojo de irse.

Gabriel se puso frente a él extendiendo los brazos.

— ¡¿Piensas irte y dejar todo así?! — lo empujo y volvió a ponerse en posición de pelea— ¡NO SEA COBARDE!

El muchacho recibió un puñetazo directo a la quijada, lo tomaron del cuello antes de que cayera y los turbios ojos sin vida del de rojo estaban luciendo especialmente maquiavélicos.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — susurro causándole escalofríos.

—L-lo que escucho.

No había rounds, no había Líder, no hubo compasión tampoco. Gabriel estaba recibiendo una paliza limpia, cada vez que se estrellaba contra la lona se ponía de pie de un salto, una y otra y otra vez. Leonardo estaba congelado a ese ritmo Rafael podía matarlo.

— ¡RAFAEL SUELTALO!

— ¡NO INTERRUMPAS! — para sorpresa de los dos quelonios fue Gabriel el que había rugido la orden— ¡NO TE METAS!

Rafael volvió en si luego de ese grito.

—No…no te estás defendiendo— articulo seriamente— ¡¿PENSABAS DEJAR QUE TE MATARA A GOLPES?! ¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA POR LA CABEZA!

— ¿Necesitaba desahogar su rabia no? — jadeo desde el suelo— Si no…coff…si no era yo el blanco de sus ataques alguien más lo seria, y no dejare que mi Sensei sea el saco de boxeo por algo que es mi culpa…— le miro firmemente como si ninguno de sus golpes le doliese, estaba entumecido— ¿Qué espera? Continúe.

— ¿Dices que harías lo que sea, hasta aguantar una paliza por mi hermano? — le pregunto extrañamente sereno el de rojo.

—Arriesgaría la vida…y no solo por mi Maestro— lo vio de soslayo Leo simplemente se le quedo viendo extrañado al de rojo y a él— Arriesgaría todo por este Clan…

El ex ninja del Pie se sorprendió mucho al oír la risa de Rafael inundando el dojo. Su carcajada era contagiosa.

—Tienes agallas niño— le dijo y le extendió la mano ayudando a levantarlo— Tenia que comprobar que esa fiereza que vi ayer no era alucinación mía…pero no pensé que te usarías como monigote para amortiguar mis golpes— una vez de pie el muchacho lo vio completamente Rafa respiraba algo adolorido— Jeje…no eres nada malo peleando. Subiste de escalón conmigo…Gabriel.

Leonardo no hizo más que desencajar la mandíbula, su hermano tenía tácticas muy poco ortodoxas.

—Te veré en la noche creo que te ganaste unas copas conmigo y Jones NIÑO.

—Espera ¡Yo no voy a permitir que mi alumno…!— Leo estaba a punto de entrar en crisis.

Cuando lo cortaron.

— ¡Eso suena genial Rafael-san! — y se le cayó la cara al mayor.

Una vez Rafa le hubiese palmeado el hombro al menor del clan y le hubiera dicho que no tenía que probar más cosas con él hasta la noche de fiesta Leonardo se le acerco al pelinegro con su mejor cara de circunspección.

—Leonardo Sensei antes de que se le reviente un nervio déjeme explicarle…— se excuso el adolorido joven— La única manera de ganarme la confianza de Rafael-san era…bueno a ''su manera'' es fácil descifrar su carácter…jeje.

— ¿Sabes que esto no lo apruebo verdad? — le miro sumamente serio. Si no dejaba que Miguel Ángel saliera a tomar bebidas alcohólicas ¿Cómo se lo iba a permitir a el?

—Tranquilo se manejar esto, además confié en mi lo traeré en una pieza. Seré sus ojos si así lo prefiere— le sonrió para tranquilizarlo— Además no consumo alcohol.

—Si te siento olor a licor jura por lo que más amas en el mundo que no me va a importar tu condición y le darás quinientas vueltas al dojo…— Gabriel le abrazo por medio segundo y se despidió alegando que tenía que ir a tratarse los golpes para ir esa noche con su Senpai a terminar la convivencia.

—¡Gracias por el permiso Leonardo Sensei! — y Gabriel anoto mentalmente que a su Sensei le gustaba de sobre manera la responsabilidad. Bien procuraría no olvidarlo.

Esperaba no meterse en ningún lio con su Senpai.

**N/A: Corto (detalles personales) pero la convivencia forzada vendrá con más poder en el siguiente capítulo junto con una sorpresa de cierto CLAN ODIOSO jeje ¡Gracias por leer! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: No hay mucho que comentar, salo: El final esta próximo. **

**El Secreto del Sensei**

Una hoja de papel anexada a un folder cayó frente al líder del grupo quien se encontraba tomando otra taza de café, del sobresalto de no sentir a uno de sus hermanos entrar tan temprano a la cocina casi derrama el líquido contenido dentro.

— ¿Esto es…?

—Un contrato.

Leonardo arqueo una ceja, de nuevo lo interrumpían a un cuarto para las cinco ¿Nadie dormía en esa casa? Bueno él era el que se trasnochaba por un café.

—Contrato…— repitió asimilando las consecuencias que podrían venir con esa hoja de papel.

—Soy tu segundo candidato a convivencia — Leo dejo su tasa apoyada en la mesa y lo vio con cierto brillo de regocijo, había tenido que pelear con Rafael para que aceptara un dia de calidad con su alumno. Ciertamente que Donatello haya ido por su voluntad era un avance— El muchacho no tiene un tutor legal al cual le pueda explicar el acuerdo entre las partes, si voy a convivir con el hoy necesito permisos específicos, después de todo: El si es un ser humano en el vasto sentido del término y puede que lo que hagamos el dia de hoy sea peligroso. No quiero daños y prejuicios a mi larga lista de antecedentes.

— ¿Qué demonios tienes planeado hacer Donatello? — se exalto el líder del grupo casi atragantándose con su café.

—Léelo, tú los asilaste y por lo tanto el niño está bajo tu custodia.

—Eso solo se aplica a menores de edad Donatello-san— ambos quelonios giraron a la puerta de la cocina y allí estaba Gabriel viéndolo casi podría decirse que enojado— Cumpliré veinte años dentro de poco, puedo encargarme de mi capacidad de obrar.

— ¿Tienes diecinueve años? — Donatello estaba perplejo— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — esa pregunta fue para el líder.

—Si te lo dije— su voz sonaba cansada y comenzaba a pensar que la cocina era un punto de reunión.

—Y yo se lo he repetido varias veces…— el ex ninja del Pie únicamente se acerco a la mesa y con un semblante amable le pidió que le entregara a él, el papel— ¿Me permite?

—Claro…— Donatello sin estar muy seguro ya que fue muy explicito en los daños colaterales que podría provocar su convivencia en el contrato le entrego el folder, estaba seguro de que el muchacho se sobresaltaría.

Pero no fue así, le hecho una ojeada extremadamente rápida el papel, no le tomo más de un segundo asimilar cada línea y la única gesticulación que hizo fue un ''no está mal'' con la cabeza y luego le regreso el contrato.

— ¿Seré su asistente en el laboratorio? — Sonrió casi emocionado— No hay problema.

— ¿Estas realmente de acuerdo? ¿O no leíste bien el cochino papel? — Don no podía creer que ESTUVIERA aceptando.

—Dame eso— expreso el líder y comenzó a leer lo más rápido que podía, para su desgracia entendió todos los términos— ¡Esto está terminantemente prohibido! — grito sobresaltando y escandalizado— ¡¿Exposición a radiación, probabilidad de pérdida de miembros, contacto con cepas de patógenos, riesgo de esterilización sistémica, quemaduras por plasma, PRESTARSE COMO SUJETO DE PRUEBAS?! — releía solo algunas de las cosas de naturaleza más letal— ¡Aquí dice que la parte firmante conocida como el tutor de Gabriel Abdulmalak está de acuerdo con los términos establecidos en este convenio y no habrá derecho a réplica mas las que sean establecidas por la Ley! ¡Así que lo prohíbo terminantemente!

—Leonardo Sensei…es mi Maestro de artes marciales no mi padre y aun si lo fuera legalmente hubiese perdido la patria potestad sobre mi persona a los dieciocho años.

Leonardo se quedo de piedra.

—Es su decisión Leo, tiene todo el derecho, ser mi asistente sin sueldo por un dia no le hará daño, solo especifique los riesgos del trabajo— continuo Donatello agradecido de que el muchacho tuviera la capacidad de entenderlo— ¿En serio comprendiste cada termino que use? Porque el que te pueda generar disfunción eréctil…ni yo me atrevería.

—Se que usted toma más precauciones que cualquier científico Donatello-san sin mencionar que ya conozco su laboratorio de memoria, creo que nadie más en el Clan ha pasado tanto tiempo dentro como lo he estado yo.

— ¡Esto…esto! — Gabriel intento calmar a su Maestro.

—Sensei por favor tranquilícese ¿Debo traerle alguna pastilla? — sin más el muchacho fue a la alacena y le dio un par de calmantes a su Maestro quien lo veía como queriendo asfixiarlo, pero se tomo las condenas pastillas.

—Toma— Don le extendió un bolígrafo a Gabriel y este firmo el contrato— Esto es solo un formalismo, solo quería algo para que Leo no anduviera diciendo que no acepto un juego sucio.

—Juego sucio o no yo soy quien lo jugara no el Maestro y además suena divertido.

— ¿Sabías que puse todo eso adrede y aun así aceptas? Si que estas dispuesto a que confraternicemos.

—Se que usted es indiferente conmigo y no me molestaría pasar de molestia a el simple alumno de su hermano en el mejor de los casos— sonrió y se tomo la molestia de mirarle unos segundos al de morado.

—Tu discípulo sabe su lugar Leonardo— tomo sus cosas y estaba dispuesto a retirarse— A las ocho en punto en el laboratorio.

—Hai Donatello-san— volvió a sonreírle con respeto y Don se alejo sin esa molestia que sentía antes.

En ese momento, cuando Gabriel le hizo una reverencia a su Maestro quien aun lucia hiperventilado y se fue a dormir dos horas más para estar puntual, Splinter venia entrando con toda tranquilidad.

—Mmm… ¿Dónde he visto esa cara de preocupación neurótica antes? — Splinter le acaricio la cabeza a su hijo y se sirvió del café que aun estaba caliente en la estufa— Bueno creo que es la cara que te ganas cuando el más responsable a tu cuidado se ofrece a ser parte de los experimentos del chico que tiene a Galileo como su héroe personal solamente para cumplir con un deber personal…o solo para que no use a nadie más de conejillo de indias…— El Sensei Splinter estaba riéndose bajito pero Leonardo lo veía con una cara de asesino serial que solo le provocaba mas risa.

—Maestro Splinter…las indirectas están de mas ¿No puede darme un consejo papá? — le suplico ya sirviéndose otra taza de café.

—Por supuesto hijo mío— en ese momento Leonardo sintió que alma volvía a su cuerpo— Acostúmbrate.

Y se le cayó la cara al pobre chico de azul.

— ¿Ese es su súper consejo Maestro? — Leo ahogo con su bebida una vez mas pregúntale si hablaba en serio.

—El dia que te toque criar a cuatro hijos sabrás a lo que me refiero, por ahora no te preocupes tanto por el joven Gabriel. Está en buenas manos…espero no haya explosiones químicas— Leo comenzó a hiperventilarse— Jeje…eh hijo será mejor que vengas a meditar conmigo…— Splinter ya sudando una gota estilo anime se llevo a su hijo la más lejos que pudo del laboratorio…si tenía que poner todo su incienso lo haría, Leonardo era primerizo en eso de enseñar y aunque lo hiciera bien debía comprender que el temor del Maestro sobre su alumno era casi como ser padre o hermano.

Ocho en punto de la mañana, Donatello venia caminando acompasado y luciendo solo una bata de laboratorio y ojeando unos papeles anexados a unos folders. No había subido la vista hasta que estuvo en la compuerta del laboratorio.

—Eres puntual muchacho.

—Me lo dicen siempre— Gabriel había llegado hace veinte minutos, no haría esperar a Donatello, sabía que Rafael era voluble pero Don era un maniático del trabajo, eso le saco una conclusión: No tolera retrasos, no tolera fallas, no tolera negligencias y no tolera preguntas carentes de razón lógica o bases argumentadas. Era el científico del Clan, probablemente un empirista nato. No hablaría hasta que él se lo pidiera si le veía algo de estrés.

Una vez que el más inteligente hubiese ingresado la clave para abrir la compuerta sintieron el frio del interior del inmaculado laboratorio.

— ¿En qué le puedo servir de ayuda hoy? — pregunto cortésmente el ex ninja.

—Primero que nada, he postergado análisis importantes por lo incidente de las jugarretas…— Donatello ya estaba examinando gérmenes en un microscopio y anoto algo luego de esto— Quisiera que aceptaras mis disculpas. No es propio de mí actuar como los inmaduros de mis hermanos.

—No se preocupe, tampoco es propio de mi seguir esos juegos...quizás solo fue histeria en masa— hablo al aire no tenían nada que perdonarse pues el de morado aunque amenazante nunca quiso pelear con él.

—Eres un joven sensato…— Don se rio por lo bajo, en realidad solo estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan idiota— Escogí el que fueras mi asistente porque nadie aparte de Leonardo puede serlo, pero el solo soporta hasta ciertos puntos.

—Debo considerarlo un privilegio entonces— Gabriel sonrió sinceramente ante esto.

—Eh si claro si tu quieres…— Donatello se había abochornado un poco— Cuando les especifico los riesgos a mis hermanos o salen corriendo o me llaman científico loco— comenzó a remover cosas en sus escritorios y el muchacho tras él veía todo interesado, hasta que puso mas atención a la pared que estaba a su izquierda, se extendía por varios metros y no había un solo espacio que no tuviera un titulo.

Títulos académicos. Y de universidades sumamente prestigiosas.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Adelante— Donatello veía como progresaban sus virus y por la cara que puso tuvo que tomar un laser de plasma y deshacerse de la cepa antes de que comenzara una segunda peste negra.

— ¿Cuántos doctorados tiene? — Gabriel no dejaba de leer impresionado los títulos que poseía el de morado.

—Bueno alrededor de ciento cincuenta— este seguía haciendo anotaciones rápidas de tubos de precipitación.

— ¿Es neurocirujano? — Gabriel trago duro.

—Pues sí, cardiólogo también, tengo un doctorado en oncología y tuve que acceder a la pediatría y…

—Perdón por la interrupción pero…es un doctor consumado en demasiadas ramas… ¿Cómo hizo para…?

—Bueno, ser alumno por internet y las pruebas presenciales son cortesía de Casey, le facilito un auricular para decirle que contestar y las pruebas de campo son más difíciles ya que cuando obtuve el título de médico forense tuve que sobornarlo y hacer que un exoesqueleto le controlara los brazos mientras yo ''operaba'' al cadáver y sus brazos se movían a mi voluntad. Jeje fue extremadamente gracioso— Donatello adoraba contar esas anécdotas pero probablemente Gabriel se estuviera aburriendo.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando lo vio sentado a su lado con cara de querer seguir escuchando más.

— ¿Y cómo obtuvo el de mecánica cuántica? ¿El de astrofísica también? — Don no sabía cómo responder, pero supuso que podía contar las versiones largas.

—No te incomoda el léxico científico ¿O sí?

—Para nada, dure mucho tiempo asistiendo al cuerpo de inteligencia del Pie era la mejor hora del dia…me saltaba todas las cenas solo para ir a ayudar como asistente.

Aunque el viniese de un sitio horrendo, parece que encontraba algo de luz en algo que le interesaba. La ciencia.

—Bien pues…cuando me comencé a interesar en la física cuántica fue por un evento extraño hace unos años. Digamos que mis hermanos y yo fuimos enviados a diferentes dimensiones una vez. El trauma provocado en mi me hizo querer aprender todo de eso…

Así mientras Gabriel le pasa herramientas ya vestido para evitar que cualquier cosa pudiese dañarle Donatello seguía contando la historia sin fin de todos sus títulos.

En realidad nunca había tenido a alguien que comprendiera en su totalidad todo lo que contaba como una crónica afamada.

—Su vida Senpai es como una maravillosa historia de ciencia ficción.

Cuando había oído eso simplemente pensó que podía pedirle que le asistiera más seguido. Varios pecho a tierra por explosiones, que Gabriel diera sus opiniones con respecto a ciertas mesclas y que no precipitara a una velocidad tan baja ciertos tubos le ayudaron a equilibrar su trabajo y sin darse cuenta ya llevaban la mitad del dia juntos.

Leonardo entro al laboratorio a eso de las tres de la tarde, preocupado porque ninguno había comido nada en todo el dia. Solo se gano que una cosa peluda le saltara a la cara por fortuna lo esquivo.

—¡Abajo la cabeza Leo atacara a los ojos directamente! — Donatello salía de detrás de un escritorio con un extraño mini-rayo laser en la mano y tenia la bata de laboratorio chamuscada.

— ¡Sensei debió haberlo visto antes de inyectarle el suero! — Gabriel agacho la cabeza— ¡Era un hurón común y corriente! — la cosa peluda que aseguraban era un hurón seguía saltando por toda la extensa habitación— ¡Dio un resultado mejor de lo previsto!

— ¡¿Qué le hicieron a la pobre creatura?! — Leonardo tuvo que noquear al animal con el mango de una de sus katanas. Estaba respirando agitado.

—Leo…— Don bajo los hombros entristecido— Arruinaste el experimento con Flypi— Gabriel solo contuvo la risa mientras recogía al animal de suelo.

— ¿Flypi? — Leonardo le pregunto con una cara digna de un Oscar a su discípulo este reía por lo bajo.

—Sí, le dije que ese nombre no iba acorde con el hurón pero Donatello-san insistía, también le dije que era muy pronto para el suero…— la creatura que parecía una especie de chupa cabras peludo comenzó a removerse ansioso entre los brazos del más joven, sorprendentemente cambio de apariencia hasta ser de nuevo algo más parecido al supuesto mamífero que era antes— Ya, ¿Ve Donatello-san? Flypi no está listo para el suero número cuatro.

— ¿Pero entonces como voy a descubrir la cura para…?— Donatello vio como Leonardo entornaba los ojos enojado— Jeje…ponlo en la jaula por favor.

—Hai…— dijo Gabriel quien era ya amigo del hurón quien veía a Leonardo con cierto rencor.

— ¿No te dije hace seis meses que nada de experimentos con animales? — el líder se veía algo frustrado ante la desobediencia de su hermano.

—Creí que solo hablabas de Rafael.

Gabriel intento no seguir riéndose.

—Oigan, han estado mucho tiempo aquí…no han comido nada y…

—No se preocupe Sensei— comenzó Gabriel a excusar a su Senpai— Donatello-san…previo que nos quedaríamos aquí todo el dia y trajo algo de comer para ambos.

— ¿Qué comieron exactamente? — Leonardo no les creía ni lo que traían puesto.

—Comida de astro-nautas…— dijo tomando un sobre sellado de un estante que estaba cerca lo abrió y un polvo negro se apreciaba dentro— ¿Quiere probar el hígado deshidratado? — Le ofreció la bolsa y Leonardo se turbo un poco, le rechazo de buena gana la supuesta bolsa con comida deshidratada y se fue de allí viendo como había aumentado la cantidad de inventos y esqueletos de armas que estaban en gestación en los escritorios y mesas de trabajo.

—Wow…— espeto Don asombrado— ¿Leo te creyó lo de la comida deshidratada? — Gabriel solo se sumió de hombros— Gracias por no delatarme— le puso una mano al hombro— ¡PERO! ¡Es que comprenderás que la Ciencia jamás…!

—Jamás descansa— completo la frase el menor de los dos muy risueño.

—Exacto, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Digamos que los científicos del Pie…— hacia ademanes con las manos intento buscar la palabra correcta para expresarse— Eran quizás demasiado fanáticos en su campo de trabajo…en especial si USTED les daba días y días de trabajo con sus inventos y lo de sus gusanos rastreadores y virus informáticos…se hizo casi un lema entre ellos.

—Vaya si que les di trabajo ¿No? — Don comenzó a teclear a un ritmo imposible varios teclados de varios súper-computadores, tenía que ingresar los códigos de enfriamiento de sus virus cada hora desde que iniciaron o muy probablemente se infiltraría en toda la red mundial convirtiendo en confeti cualquier cosa que usara algoritmos y señales radiales ¿Para qué lo quería? Sabotaje para ciertos grupos y aliens que se pudieran presentar.

—Bueno, ¿Qué sigue? — el muchacho se veía entusiasmado.

—Bueno te recomendaría sellar de nuevo esa bolsa si le cae agua nos arriesgamos a que deshidrate dentro vuelvan a la vida y te dejen como un montón de huesos…— Gabriel cerro la bolsa y se limpio las manos en la bata así no hubiera tocado absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué tiene allí? — pregunto espantado, y casi no queriendo que le contestaran.

—Pues cuando tenía ocho años me encapriche con que quería monos marinos…pero se infiltro ADN de piraña amazónica y por ese tiempo el múgateno aun hacia pequeños estragos a nivel unicelular en el ambiente…te puedes imaginar que era lo que salió de esa bolsa.

—Ok…— ahora si preguntaría antes de tocar cualquier cosa.

Treinta minutos después de que Donatello saboreara la victoria sobre las leyes de la ética experimentando en cepas de virus con Gabriel enfundado en un traje herméticamente sellado, el muchacho se encontraba haciendo el papeleo.

— ¿Donatello-san en qué orden decimal van estos papeles?/ ¿Es realmente necesario especificar cómo se reprodujo la bacteria en este manuscrito?/¡Esto es genial! ¿Cómo no había oído antes de la creación de partículas a partir de los átomos de las que estaban muertas? — las preguntas del chico eran ocasionales pero muy relajantes, quizá lo haría su asistente permanente si todo seguía bien.

Dos horas más tarde casi al final del dia de su convivencia y que Gabriel hubiera pensado ''¿Y al que le vieron cara de terrorista fue a mi?'' luego de tener que leer la lista kilométrica de todos los datos satelitales que poseía Donatello en su base de datos de la computadora maestra, el chico se dio cuenta de que todavía había unos archivos que clasificar. Apenas tomo dichos papeles se quedo estático.

—Donatello-san…— dijo casi murmurando.

— ¿Si Gabriel? — le dijo sin despegar la vista de su amadísimo microscopio, sus bacterias se habían rendido ante su nueva penicilina experimental— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Estos papeles sobre el escritorio…son registros médicos.

—Pues si— Donatello se quito los lentes de aumento que aun así tenia que usar con el microscopio al crear nano-bacterias, su tono era serio. Demasiado serio casi como si hubiera usado una careta toda la tarde— Tu registro medico para ser exactos…solo que creo que hay un problema…¿No es así? — el de morado dejo que su bata ondulara en el aire con un aire de misterio y cinismo propios de el cuando descubría algo quizás demasiado interesante, sacando una de sus manos de sus bolsillos abrió las páginas del registro— ¿Lo notas?

—Este registro…— Gabriel oscureció la mirada por completo. Ese papel, era una sola hoja.

Era insólito, alguien de sus edad debía tener un VERDADERO expediente, debían ser cientos de páginas considerando la cantidad de heridas que poseía del pasado del presente, donde vivió que hizo, cuantos dientes se le cayeron durante su vida y cuantas veces fue al maldito dentista. Todo debería estar allí.

Pero solo había una sola hoja, casi como si fuera un recién nacido.

—Gabriel no te acusare de nada…pero si te preguntare… ¿Por qué no tienes expediente de vida? No tienes registros médicos en ninguna base de datos en el planeta, me encargue de hackear todas las computadoras vía satélite incluso depure el sistema del Pie al menos setecientas veces y nada…— Donatello se cruzo de brazos mientras el muchacho se notaba demacrado— No estás en ningún registro civil en el planeta, literalmente es como si no…— Donatello no encontraba las palabras.

— ¿Cómo si no existiera legalmente en ningún contexto? Salvo el físico. Obvio— termino con desgana el muchacho de cabello negro y piel mulata, vio directamente a los ojos al hermano de su Maestro— Este registro ¿Lo hizo usted?

—Por supuesto…es el primer documento que da fe de que estas con vida y está escrito a mano porque simplemente no puedo ingresar a mi base de datos la ''identidad'' de un hombre que no se, si es quien dice ser. Sería ilegal en demasiadas formas.

—Kiff-Jajaajajajaja— comenzó a reír algo efusivo el mas joven Don no entendió nada, limpiándose los lacrimales el chico tomo asiento desganado pero con una sonrisa— Si, Gabriel David Abdulmalak no existe en ningún registro en el planeta…pero si es mi verdadero nombre y mi verdadero apellido…— apunto a su cabeza con el índice señalizando su cerebro— Esta todo aquí.

—¿Podrías contarme el porqué de esto? — Don tomo asiento junto a el.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? — soltó irónico— Me sacara la información sea como sea, mejor a voluntad que volver a estar bajo efectos de drogas, le temo más a las de usted que a las de Leonardo Sensei…— Donatello bufo divertido y Gabriel se hizo a la idea de que tendría que decirle lo que esperaba oír— Mi madre me dio a luz lo mas clandestinamente que pudo, por lo mismo nunca figure en los registros civiles de Arabia Saudita…solo viví con ella hasta que a los cinco años la asesinaron…— Don pensó que nunca debió haber preguntado— Los registros de mi madre fueron borrados cuando Shredder tomo mi custodia, el estaba reclutando a la gente de un poderoso líder religioso que le debía dinero. Éramos nosotros o el, no le fue difícil decidir, luego me entere que ALQAEDA lo habría eliminado por eso…si alguna vez existió un registro mío o de algún familiar fueron borrados.

— ¿Todos los hombres del Pie…?— exteriorizo su pregunta que muy amablemente el muchacho contesto.

—Ninguno tiene algún registro, somos fantasmas para cualquier gobierno— frunció el ceño recordando todo lo vivido en el Clan anterior— Yo diría que más del 60% del Clan del Pie está conformado por huérfanos, el resto también esta indocumentado y los que si llegaron a tener algún contacto con otras personas también se les fueron borrados sus datos, yo procure jamás olvidar mi nombre…ni el apellido de mi madre…

—¿Cómo se refiere Karai a sus adeptos? — Don seguiría formulando preguntas. Y Gabriel seguiría contestándolas. Así hasta que acabaran el dia.

—Los que tienen la fortuna de que se les llame por un nombre son los guerreros de alto nivel. Los demás éramos simples números. Tal cual una cárcel— medito un poco lo antes dicho— Además todos tuvimos miles de nombres apellidos, edades, nacionalidades distintas en servicio, simple infiltración. La rutina, con el tiempo muchos olvidan su nombre real adrede al considerarlo innecesario.

— ¿Cómo que aceptan tales tratos? Sigo sin comprender esa parte…no hay ganancia alguna para ustedes.

— ¿Por qué le llaman padre a Splinter-sama? — soltó de repente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? El nos crio obviamente…

—No solo los crio— le vio casi inquisidor, pero el odio no era para el, era para ese Clan que desearía quemar hasta sus cimientos— Splinter-sama los rescato de morir, les dio techo, cuidado, protección, alimento, educación…— bajo la cabeza— Si el gano el titulo de padre por eso, ese mismo escenario es el del Pie…se nos otorgo todo eso y a cambio nuestra vida era de ellos.

Don trago grueso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que…?— Don se cubrió la boca conmocionado— ¿Los adoctrinan en condiciones infrahumanas porque les inducen la idea de que les deben la vida desde niños?

—Pues si— el chico se veía turbado por dentro— Todo lo que conocí del mundo era el mundo que ellos crearon ¿Qué hay mas obediente que un adepto que CRIAS para que te adoren bajo conceptos falsos? Es morboso, si yo lo creí fervientemente hasta hace unos meses cuando nuestra líder decidió matarme solo como anzuelo ¿Cuántos asesinos entrenados casi desde la cuna no hay con un lavado cerebral? — miro al techo despreocupado— Le agradezco a Karai el haberme dado por muerto…necesitaba eso para abrir los ojos, pero de todas formas la pagara realmente caro.

—Lamento haberte incomodado— Gabriel le sonrió enérgicamente.

—Pues yo le agradezco con mi alma este simple trozo de papel…— le dijo recogiendo el expediente que contenía horripilantes datos de su persona. Pero era SU persona— Es el primer manifiesto de que estoy vivo para alguien. Agradezco que allá sido usted…odio ver la mirada preocupada de mi Sensei cada vez que le digo algo personal es raro es como si le doliera.

—Je, Leo tiene esa manía— Don estaba sumamente avergonzado, sus pómulos estaban rojo, aquel muchacho decía unas cosas para con los demás, o muy gentiles, muy inocentes y a veces muy sanguinolentas pero todas causaban un fuerte impacto personal— Eres…

— ¿Incorregible? Eso he oído Donatello-san— le correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Chico, puedes decirme Don si quieres…digo, si mi nuevo asistente me anduviera llamando _Donatello-san_ todo el rato sentiría que si soy un científico loco ¿Tendría que llamarte Igor entonces? — le sonrió de vuelta, había un cariño especial en esa sonrisa.

Gabriel estaba mudo.

— ¿A-asistente? ¿Eso quiere decir que…?— Donatello le extendió la mano esperando que la estrechara.

—Convivencia completada Gabriel, tienes mi confianza— dicho esto el muchacho le apretó la mano sumamente emocionado. No esperaba que Don lo atrajera y le tomara del cuello amistosamente— ¡Ahora chico maravilla tenemos una hora más antes de que Leonardo venga a ver si no te he desintegrado! ¡LA CIENCIA NO PUEDE ESPERARNOS!

—Jejeje ¡Preparare el café!

— ¡Bien dicho!

Ninguna fuerza los pudo sacar del laboratorio hasta las doce en punto de la noche. Por un lado Leonardo estaba contento de que otro de sus hermanos haya aceptado a su pupilo. Por otro estaba sulfurándose de lo lindo ya había descubierto que ese par solo estaba alimentándose de café y alterando ADN.

Leo les dejo advertido que no quería explosiones a las tres de la mañana o habría consecuencias graves. Una vez hecho esto se dirigió hasta su habitación pero antes de llegar observo a Miguel Ángel apoyado de mala gana junto a su puerta.

—Ni pienses que voy a participar de esto…— el de anaranjado no quería ni verlo. Pero tenía que hablar con él.

—Mike…— Leo lo observo al menor de sus hermanos cansado y dedicándole esa mirada paternalista suya— Hermano no puedes tenerle rencor por cosas que no ha hecho.

Leonardo se tenso un poco al sentir el brusco cambio en el aura de Mike la cual volvía a ser perversa.

— ¿Ah no? — le contesto sarcástico— Puede que el chico sea buen material para Rafa y sus salidas y que le sirva de saco de boxeo y puede también que sea acomedido con el cerebrito y lo haya comprado… ¡Pero te garantizo que nada bueno saldrá de tenerlo cerca ni a diez metros de mi y…!— Mike se quedo de piedra cuando Leonardo ya lo tenía entre sus brazos en un abrazo protector. El menor del clan dejo la careta de demonio que traía y paso a poner una expresión avergonzada mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Por qué tan celoso Mike? — Leo solo sonreía sabía que su hermanito no quería compartirlo.

Este solamente se dedico a gruñir dentro de ese abrazo, Leonardo era una especie de oso de felpa gigante para él y no quería andarlo prestando.

— ¡Jajajaja!

— ¡Deja de reírte Leo! — Le espeto mientras disolvía el abrazo malcriadamente y se cruzaba de brazos— ¡Esto es serio!

—Mike nada de lo que haces es serio… ¿Dale una oportunidad si? — le palmeo la cabeza a su hermanito y le puso una mirada suplicante— ¿Por tu hermano si Mikey?

—Agh, está bien…— Leo se sintió ganador— Pero no se la pondré fácil.

Leo negó cansado, Mike quizás nunca fuera a crecer por completo si tenía a su consentidor particular al lado el cual era el mismo, eso era una desventaja…aunque si dejaba de consentir a alguno de sus parientes quizás el entrara en crisis. La costumbre.

Mañana sin dudas iba a ser un dia para recordar entre los dos menores del Clan.

…

El dia comenzó casi como cualquier otro, solo que con un descubrimiento asombroso.

Leonardo no era el único con sangre de diplomático en la familia. Miguel Ángel había logrado, sorprendentemente que el líder no aceptara un 'de ocho a ocho' para él como a sus hermanos…Gabriel tendría de cinco de la tarde a ocho de la noche para convivir con Mike.

Solo tres horas juntos, claro a cambio de que Miguel Ángel aceptara que si hacia bien lo que él le pidiera en ese lapso tan corto de tiempo: Iba a abandonar todos sus celos mal infundados, aceptaría a Gabriel en el circulo y pediría las respectivas disculpas.

Le daba mucha ventaja y a la vez muchísima desventaja al ex ninja…pues no sabía que podría tener su Senpai en mente.

Leonardo le dejo el resto a la habilidad de su discípulo.

El dia paso tranquilamente, Rafael había aprovechado que su hermano menor no estaría acaparando al nuevo integrante del grupo paso la mañana entrenando con el muchacho. Luego de que ambos estuvieran satisfechos con los resultados de intercambiar conocimientos de lucha Gabriel fue a parar la mayor parte de la tarde en el laboratorio haciendo el papeleo y pasándole distintas herramientas a Donatello.

Leonardo veía como armonizaba más la guarida…pero eso le sonaba a la calma antes de la tormenta, eran quince para las cinco y Leo estaba nervioso.

Mike bajo las escaleras exterminando toda armonía, todos se tensaron en la sala al ver al quelonio de naranja bajar con tanta parsimonia y con ropa humana cubriéndolo.

—Hey chico maravilla…creo que nos toca convivir ¿No? — dijo observando su reloj faltaban cinco segundos para la hora pautada— Justamente…ahora. Bien vámonos.

Todos se quedaron viéndolo expectantes.

— ¿A dónde tienes planeado ir Miguel Ángel? — Splinter estaba dudando seriamente del proceder de su hijo menor.

—Planeo un paseo al aire libre nocturno con Gabito ¿No es así mocoso? — eso había sido aterrador, primero un tono meloso como la mismísima melaza y luego un tono grueso y despectivo de un segundo para el otro. Mike andaba bipolar.

—Por supuesto.

Todos se le quedaron viendo ahora al ex ninja del Pie.

— ¿Estas totalmente seguro? — comenzó Rafael— Probablemente Mike te guie a un callejón oscuro y luego solo sepamos de ti en los obituarios del New York Times…

— ¡RAFA! — le gritaron todos a excepción de los menores de la casa.

—Existe esa posibilidad Rafael-san pero hoy debo hacer lo que Miguel-san diga— dijo sonriendo, a Mike no le agrado para nada— Nos vemos más tarde— le hizo una reverencia a todos los presentes y tomando un suéter con capucha de un mueble decidió que tenía que seguir a su Senpai de anaranjado.

Tenían caminando por el alcantarillado unos veinte minutos ninguno había emitido sonido alguno más que el de sus respiraciones. Eso hasta que Miguel Ángel paro abruptamente su caminar haciendo que Gabriel se estrellara contra su duro caparazón.

—Prueba numero uno: Por lo que resta de la hora es decir tienes hasta las seis en punto para encontrarme. Si fallas olvídate de las dos horas restantes— cuando termino de hablar se giro a verlo venenosamente— Leonardo dice que tienes prohibido rastrear mi Chakra así que el único que jugara sucio aquí seré yo— le hizo una señal con la mano de despedida y arrojo una bomba de humo.

Gabriel apenas y procesaba lo que dijo, salió del humo para darse cuenta de que su Senpai había desaparecido.

No podía rastrearlo…¿Cómo lo encontraría?

—Haber Gabriel…tienes que pensar…piensa…— se estaba jalando del cabello, pasaron diez minutos de incertidumbre cuando comenzó a recordar escenas de los días anteriores.

¿Qué podía darle una pista del paradero de Miguel Ángel?

Lo había estudiado algo tenía que darle una pista. A su Senpai le apasionaban deportes extremos, tenía un record impresionante en los Arcade's de la guarida. Adoraba la pizza…

Utilizo todos los datos personales para buscar a Miguel, no estaba en la tienda de videos, no estaba en las pizzerías adyacentes, no estaba en la tienda de comics. Llego a estar sumamente cansado de tanto correr de un lado al otro sin rastrearlo…tenía cinco minutos y ya se había dado por vencido, planeaba regresar a la alcantarilla cuando quito la tapa del alcantarillado por donde había salido un maullido le dio la bienvenida.

Un gato de pelaje naranja salió trepando y comenzó a frotarse contra sus pies muy feliz de verlo.

— ¿Klunk? — el gato de su Senpai había ido hasta la alcantarilla, y tenia una nota amarrada al collar. Dudo un poco pero la tomo— _Quizá esto te ayude_— leyó, reconocería la caligrafía en cualquier lado— Leonardo Sensei…¿Mando al gato como mi ayuda? — Tomo al animal que estaba muy feliz restregándose contra sus pies y mientras este ronroneaba Gabriel recordó algo— Klunk…¿Tu dueño no te dio de comer hoy o sí? — como esperando que el gato le respondiera este solo le maulló.

Bingo.

Más tarde a diez segundos para las seis Mike maldecía su suerte al ver que Gabriel llegaba a la tienda de mascotas jadeando. Lo atrapo.

— ¿Cómo demonios diste conmigo? — Mike estaba molesto y llevaba consigo una bolsa de comida para gatos.

—Meeeow.

—Traicionado hasta por mi propio gato…— Mike y Klunk se dedicaron miradas molestas un momento— Bien súper gato ninja si eso piensas arrastraras TU comida hasta la guarida— le ''contesto al gato''

— ¡Meow! — ''contesto'' molesto Klunk yéndose dignamente arrastrando la relativamente pequeña bolsa de comida en dirección a la guarida al parecer.

—Eh…— Gabriel quería abstenerse de preguntar.

—Ni siquiera abras la boca— le contesto Mike a Gabriel— Como tuviste la osadía de pasar la maldita prueba tendrás que pasar la siguiente.

—Miguel-san no veo porque no hemos de llevarnos bien…— se masajeaba el cuello el muchacho humano cansado.

—Y yo no te veo moviéndote, rápido toma— le entrego una lista…una larga lista con números telefónicos.

— ¿Qué debo hacer con estos números? — pregunto muy anonadado.

—Donatello tiene en su base de datos la profesión de todos en el país…incluidos números telefónicos. Estos mi ''estimado'' karate kid son los números de las personas a las cuales les tendrás que hacer bromas por teléfono…tienes hasta las siete como veras lo que le debes decir a cada persona está a un lado del numero.

Luego de eso le paso una bolsa con monedas y encerró al muchacho en una cabina telefónica mientras él hacía guardia.

— ¡Miguel-san! ¡ESTO ES UNA MALCRIADEZ! — Gabriel no encontraba sentido a nada— Además nunca he hecho tamaña bobería como bromas telefónicas…

—Tienes cuarenta minutos…

Gabriel resignado marco el primer número.

—Miguel Ángel-san…— dijo luego de acabar con la estúpida broma.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — le respondió secamente aun dándole la espalda.

—Dígame que no le acabo de decir a Barack Obama un chiste racista…

—Ok no lo hiciste.

— ¡AY POR EL AMOR DE CRISTO! — Gabriel entro en crisis una muy fea crisis.

— ¡SIGUE MARCANDO!

— ¡¿DE QUIEN SON ESTOS NUMEROS!?

— ¡ME VOY ENTONCES!

—OK, OK— Gabriel no tuvo más opción.

A un minuto para las siete termino con la cara extremadamente roja.

—No puedo creerlo…— Mike estaba ebullendo.

—Le dije al Ministro de Defensa la cosa más obscena que se que le paso a usted por la cabeza, me hice pasar por la amante de un hombre que no conozco solo para hacer enfurecer a su mujer, le hable a un total de veinticinco transexuales para una cita falsa conmigo ¡Y LLAME A LEONARDO SENSEI DICIENDOLE QUE ESTABA EBRIO EN UN CLUB EN TIME SQUARE! — se cubrió la cara avergonzado— ¡SI NO LE ACLARO NADA SERAN QUINIENTAS VUELTAS AL DOJO!

— ¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA! — Mike reía sinceramente— ¡Dios no puedo creer que lo hicieraaaas! ¡ES QUE TIENES QUE VER TU CARA! ¿Dónde quedo el niño correcto? — Gabriel sintió severas ganas de atacarlo— BIEN. Pasaste…— le dijo con un tono misterioso— Pero ni siquiera tu podrás con la última prueba.

— ¿Qué demonios tiene en mente ahora? — Gabriel en realidad no queria saber.

— ¿Has tratado con los Dragones Purpura no?

Diez minutos después estaban en un bar de mala muerte. Mike le había especificado que tendría los próximos cuarenta minutos para fastidiar a los Dragones Purpura fingiendo ser un policía encubierto. El objetivo era darles una paliza mientras Mike solamente observaba.

—Entonces todos en este bar…— Comenzó Gabriel con la cara descompuesta.

—Todos…miembros activos de los Dragones Purpura— rio por lo bajo, estaban en la barra.

—Jejeje…— Mike lo vio raro.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo? — Mike no podía dar crédito a su razón, le había entregado una placa falsa al chico y este parecía más fresco que una maldita lechuga.

—Pff…no pudo ajajaja darme una prueba más fácil…— el chico solo le sonrió algo cínico— ¿Quiere que los confunda con dos identidades falsas? Pues lo hare.

Antes de que Miguel le objetara algo el muchacho cambio su amable expresión por una que francamente le dio miedo, el brillo en los ojos de Gabriel desapareció por completo. Si no lo conociera diría que estaba al lado de un adicto al crack en esa barra.

Casi le hizo una metamorfosis a su cara, ojos desvanecidos, mantenía sus mejillas hundidas hacia adentro para dar la imagen de la falta de alimento y su caminar era pendular y enfermizo. Pero que buen actor era. Miguel se le quedo viendo como se acercaba a un grupo que estaba fumando hierba.

Un tipo con cara de enfermo y un dragón tatuado en la cara se le quedo viendo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres mocoso?

Gabriel ladeo la cabeza como si no enfocara lo que veía y le dedico una mirada obscena.

— ¿Venden? — dijo con voz sedosa y cínica.

Los tres hombres que estaban fumando porros despreocupadamente se vieron entre sí. Luego a él.

Un sujeto con Rastas hasta media espalda y un dragón en el cuello le hablo:

— ¿Tienes con qué? Porque se nota que no has inhalado nada en un rato…

—…Tengo…— paso el dorso de su mano por su nariz haciendo como que la tenia congestionada y debía seguir inhalando algo, llevaba un rato frotándola para que se viera mas roja— ¿Cuánto por cien?

— ¿De cocaína? — el tipo de Rastas y otro con la cara cortada lo apreciaron— Trescientos dólares…

—Jejeje No creo que tengas esa cantidad pequeño bastardo…— al tipo con la cara cortada le tiraron los trescientos requerido al regazo.

—Dame mi maldita dosis ¿Quieres cara cortada? — el cambio de animo fue muy realista el muchacho hablaba en serio según ellos.

—Dáselos de una vez…— hablo el de Rastas.

—Toma…espero te de una sobre dosis— el tipo con la cara cortada de un lado le entrego cien gramos de cocaína procesada y Gabriel cambio el ceño de nuevo ahora su rostro lucia sano.

—Gracias por delatarse caballeros…— apenas tuvo el paquete saco la placa falsa los tres traficantes se quedaron estáticos— ¡Policía de New York! ¡TODO EL MUNDO QUIETO! — todos en el bar aguantaron la risa.

— ¿Uno de los de azul encubierto…? Y en medio de nuestro bar…— comenzó alguien.

—Si esta encubierto quiere decir que no está armado…— dijo otro.

—Y creo que somos cuarenta contra uno ¿No? — finalizo el tipo con Rastas.

—Bien caballeros aunque el titulo no les quede…— dijo Gabriel engreídamente— Creo que o se entregan por las buenas o por las malas…

—¿Y tu quien te has creído mocoso encubierto? — un tipo había sacado una pistola, calibre 36 y le apunto al cuello.

Mike estaba con la boca abierta…

—Hump ¿Quién sabe? — Gabriel de un vertiginoso y casi imposible movimiento le quito la pistola y le disparo al muslo sin contemplaciones— La otra cara de la Justicia quizás…

— ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡EL MALDITO ME DISPARO! — todos se pusieron alertas, todo mundo saco un sin número de armas y la pelea colectiva comenzó.

Mike en ningún momento le dijo que podía manipular armas de fuego, pero apenas la cosa se puso seria estaban los dos detrás de la barra por un breve instante.

— ¡ESTAS LOCO GABRIEL! — reía casi lunático Miguel.

— ¡USTED FUE EL DE LA COCHINA IDEA! ¡Ya noquee a veinte tipos vámonos!

— ¡Te quedan cinco minutos Gabo, si no olvídalo!

—¿Pone alguna condición para acabar este absurdo? — le reto el muchacho de cabello negro.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Bien…— todavía tenía el arma…

— ¿Cuándo te volviste franco tirador? — Mike no podía creerlo, 16 balas inmovilizaron a 16 hombres. Lástima que los últimos cuatro sí que dieron pelea. Bueno estaban dando pelea Miguel se tuvo que meter.

Había un par de sujetos que no estaban dando tregua, ambos con rasgos medio orientales. Comenzaron a gritarse entre sí cosas que Miguel no entendió para nada.

Pero por desgracia Gabriel sí.

— _¡Teníamos la encomienda de hacer detonar este lugar, la familia del Rabino vive en el último piso!_

— _¡Ya lo sé maldita sea! ¡LOS HAREMOS CENIZAS A ELLOS TAMBIEN!_

— ¡¿Qué se están gritando este par de locos?! — Mike estaba asustándose, ambos hombres mulatos estaban por detonar el edificio que tenía el bar como la plata baja.

Gabriel les respondió a ellos en vez de a Miguel.

— _¡Que ni se les ocurra malditos radicales!_ — les grito en árabe para sorpresa de ese par.

— _¡¿Quién jodidos eres muchacho?!_ — le grito el mayor de los dos, lucía una espesa barba.

— _¡ABORRESCO EL REGIMEN DE LOS SOLDADOS DE ALA ASI QUE MEJOR OLVIDENSE DE SU MALDITA BOMBA!_ — Gabriel se les adelanto como un relámpago y los tomo de la camisa a los dos, sintió los puntos correctos en sus chalecos y sorprendentemente desactivo los dispositivos.

— _¡¿Cómo supiste donde apretar?!_

— _¡TRAIDOR!_ — Comenzó uno que se había quedado sumamente perplejo—_ ¡TRAIDOR! ¡ESO ERES BASTARDO! ¡TEN POR SEGURO QUE TE RASTREAREMOS!_

— _¿Sin nombre? Además aunque tuvieran eso…dudo que hallen al- _— Hablando de sorpresas.

— ¡GABRIEL ABDULMALAK DEJA DE HABLAR CON ESE PAR! ¡SON LAS OCHO YA PASASTE LARGUEMONOS! ¡LA POLICIA JODER! — Mike se lo llevo a rastras.

Gabriel no le dio mucha importancia a que le revelaran su nombre pues, el no figuraba en ningún registro y mucho menos en el de AL QAEDA.

Al llegar a la guarida Mike estaba exhausto. Igual Gabriel.

—Pase… ¿O no? — pregunto muy nervioso.

— ¿Qué paso con esos tipos? — pregunto a su vez Mike.

—Querían hacer estallar el edificio…una familia de algún Rabino de la zona…— dijo al aire, sabía que Miguel no lo aceptaría.

— ¿Arriesgaste tu bienestar…por gente que no conoces? — Mike estaba impresionado.

—Pues si supongo…

—…— medito un poco— Bien…creo que acabo la guerra. Convivencia finalizada— Mike le sonrió y Gabriel sintió que tenía una nueva oportunidad.

Cinco días después toda la comunidad musulmán a nivel internacional estaba colapsada. Jeques, líderes religiosos, hombres bomba, terroristas de todos tipos, concejales de poblados.

Todos estaban buscando la identidad de Abdulmalak. A quien había traicionado, quien le encomendó una misión que obviamente no cumplió.

Era un despatriado para ellos un grandísimo hereje.

— ¡NO TENEMOS IDEA!/NO TENEMOS A NADIE TAN JOVEN COMO DICEN REGISTRADO/ ESE APELLIDO ME ES DESCONOCIDO/ APENAS LO ENCUENTREN DEZOLLENLO/ DEBERAN CORTARLE LOS MIEMBROS/DECAPITENLO/MUEVAN TODO ESTADOS UNIDOS PERO ENCUENTREN ESE HEREJE/ NO ES DE LOS NUESTROS/ NUNCA LO TUVIMOS— eran muchas de las señales emitidas. Nadie sabía quién era.

Hasta que una transmisión le llego a la sede central de la organización terrorista. Una mujer Japonesa estaba en la pantalla.

—/_Un gusto…me presento ante ustedes Soy Karai Saki del Clan del Pie, hemos tenido conexiones antes…el sujeto que buscan no es de los suyos…pero tienen razón en algo: ES UN TRAIDOR/_

**N/A: HASTA LA PROXIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. **

**N/A: Solo puedo decir: CANTANDO UN ADIOS. **

**DISFRUTEN.**

**El Secreto del Sensei**

No podía creer que ya tuviera casi seis meses conviviendo con lo que ahora podía decir sin pena alguna _su nuevo clan_. En el camino que tuvo que recorrer encontró desafíos a su fuerza de voluntad. Contingencias inesperadas, espero incluso la muerte misma. Pero difiriendo de todo eso. Encontró algo que nunca había experimentado: Felicidad.

Ese sentimiento mítico y que otros clasifican como efímero, y de la mano de quienes menos esperaba. Creció en medio de la guerra, lo adoctrinaron como un asesino cuya identidad era desconocida bajo una máscara.

Solo conocía el mundo de la guerra, solo conoció el afecto en forma de beneficios a costa del dolor ajeno, pero nada más. Solo eso y nada más.

Cualquier placer no traspasaba sus necesidades básicas como un ser humano, cualquier privilegio costaría litros de sangre y cualquier mirada que no estuviera cargada de furia, rabia o intensiones de matarlo. Estaba cargada de simple indiferencia. Un dogmatismo que el creyó, era todo lo que conocería.

Muchas veces se pregunto porque lo hacía, para que lo hiciera, porque exactamente seguía recordando a una mujer que aunque le diera la vida su rostro le era desconocido bajo telas negras. Era irónico que el mismo terminara cubriendo su rostro igual que ella por casi toda su vida.

Un cara a cara con la muerte y al fin sintió que se iría de ese mundo, las cuerdas que lo manejaban fueron cortadas. Pero allí estaba ese deseo de vivir, fue la adrenalina la que le dio una nueva oportunidad. Una en la forma de lo que antes fue su supuesto enemigo.

Nunca encontraría las palabras o las acciones para agradecerle a ese ser antropomorfo, una nueva vida. Las heridas de su pasado cerraban lentamente estando con su nuevo Clan.

Huesos rotos, heridas de combate, maltratos psicológicos, físicos e intimidación. Fueron sustituidos por: Comprensión, risa, preocupación y sorprendentemente. Cariño.

La vida del mercenario a sangre fría que era se había esfumado.

No tenía ni siquiera dos décadas de edad y había visto y vivido lo que un hombre de ochenta años. Su mente era la de un adulto su cuerpo el de un muchacho, aunque sus Senpais intentaran que se soltase con ellos, le era completamente imposible seguirles el ritmo.

Con Rafael aprendió que en los entrenamientos en parejas se podía hacer la insolites de _divertirse_. Que el que perdiera no tendía que esperar un castigo corporal por parte del instructor ni que le gritasen y recalcasen su ineptitud.

Que servir de asistente con un genio no ameritaba que te utilizaran como un simple siervo y tener que planear venganzas ridículas para ciertos patanes, Donatello era casi un mentor para él en esto, siempre dispuesto a esclarecer dudas, no le gritaba que si no sabía algo no anduviera preguntando. El era un ser amable y preocupado.

Miguel aunque le hubiese declaro la guerra en un principio, ahora era un inseparable amigo. Se había escandalizado cuando se entero que el ex ninja del pie nunca había comido en su vida comida chatarra, visto películas, jugado algún juego o simplemente respirar sin que se lo ordenasen. Mike se encargo de intentar sumirlo en el mundo de la vagancia o si quiera dejar de estar todo el tiempo tenso y pendiente de los inminentes peligros. Aunque Gabriel fuera un completo amateur en no ver las cosas seriamente en todos los sentidos.

Splinter era casi la figura de un abuelo para él. Sus sabios consejos que se tomaba la molestia de ofrecerle cada vez que le ofrecía una hora al dia con él para tomar el té, sus técnicas de meditación eran simplemente exquisitas, ahora comprendía porque Leonardo era como era. Un padre justo y a la vez indulgente. Eso era el Maestro roedor.

Las convivencias que tuvo con Abril y Jones eran esporádicas, pero totalmente enriquecedoras si podía decirlo de esa forma.

La pelirroja no dejaba de mimarlo en distintas formas y eso le ocasionaba demasiados bochornos, también le reñía como si fuese un hermano pequeño desde que se hizo el tercer mosquetero con Rafael y Casey en sus salidas, aunque él fuera el responsable de cuidar que ninguno se sobrepasara de tragos. Ellos decían que tenía talento para divertirse bajo presión.

Pero lo que más le había causado un severo impacto que honestamente hizo estragos en su persona fue el líder del Clan. Aquel que es llamado hermano, intrépido, estricto, el punto de quiebre, el que sostenía al Clan. Aquel que le había salvado y se preocupaba por él. La primera persona que lo reconoció no como un número o un simple objeto prescindible: Aquel al que tenía el privilegio y honor de llamarle Maestro.

Leonardo.

Quien estaba muy conforme con sus avances, el estilo del Clan del Pie casi era nulo en el ahora. Y sus cicatrices era prueba de ello, de que nunca volvería a subyugarse bajo las órdenes de personas podridas.

—Puedes parar.

La vos de su Maestro detuvo sus cavilaciones, Gabriel se encontraba practicando ya al nivel de un Chunin de alto nivel. Si de algo podía dar fe era que Leonardo era el Sensei más estricto y perfeccionista que hubiese podido conocer. Pero también el más indulgente y al pendiente de su integridad en todo momento.

—Sensei, aun no terminaba esa kata— Gabriel alzo una ceja— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿La hice mal verdad? — el muchacho se manoteo la frente y Leonardo negó divertido. Se acerco al chico y le puso una mano en el hombro dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gabriel…creo que el grado Chunin te queda extremadamente pequeño— amplio mas su sonrisa— En realidad te he estado retrayendo, atrasando pues me preocupaban demasiado tus heridas…— Leo podía aprecias las prominentes cicatrices que le causaban algo de dolor ajeno, un muchacho tan joven con tantas cicatrices, y luego descubrir con Donatello las heridas y composturas que nunca pudo ver a simple vista. Casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo fueron rotos en distintas épocas, heridas internas que requirieron tratamiento rural y alternativo, desgarramientos que según los análisis de Don y las confesiones del muchacho tuvieron que sanarse solos y aun así tenía que ir al campo de batalla, Leonardo sintió severas arcadas cuando leyó el expediente que le fabrico Donatello al muchacho eran demasiados datos juntos— Estas…estás listo para las pruebas Jounin mi estimado alumno.

Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a lanzar alaridos de victoria.

— ¡¿PRUEBAS JOUNIN?! — más tarde ese dia los muchachos, quienes tenían prisionero en el sofá a un indefenso Gabriel habían soltado un alarido al unisonó llenos de euforia, una euforia poco vista.

—Leonardo Sensei lo confirmo esta mañana— término de soltar la sopa frente a sus Senpais. Mike estaba sentado en el piso acaparando una caja entera de pizza mientras el control remoto permanecía en el aire, el shock de la noticia lo había dejado impactado. Donatelo y Rafael parecían haber salido de sus propios mundos solo para prestarle atención.

—Sabia que eras bueno en la materia chico, pero no creí que en medio año pudieses alcanzar los estándares de Leo— Rafael estaba totalmente impresionado. Si bien había visto al chico entrenar hasta el cansancio y exigirse de noche mientras todos dormían y Leonardo y el no hacían más que verlo quedarse dormido en el tatami por el agotamiento, jamás pensó que ya estuviera listo para ese título.

— ¿Estándares? — Parpadeo un poco— Bueno es cierto que el Sensei tiene métodos únicos de aleccionar y siendo sincero, nunca pude adivinar en que pensaba cuando me asignaba las pruebas— un escalofrió recorrió sin pudor su espina dorsal. Leonardo se transformaba por completo cuando de él Bushido se trataba, había momentos en los que pensaba seriamente que cualquier movimiento en falso le costaría la vida, pero se disolvían al verlo sonreír cuando culminaba. Con todo y las rarísimas fallas.

—Creo que no lo comprendes chico— Donatello tomo asiento a su lado izquierdo— Cuando Leonardo nos aviso a nosotros que éramos candidatos a las pruebas Jounin, nos emocionamos tanto que no cabíamos en nosotros— se expresaba como un chiste que era gracioso al principio, pero que luego daba un giro inesperado— El Maestro Splinter culmino con nosotros en tiempo record. Nunca lo vimos tan orgulloso…

—Pero…— Miguel Ángel continúo cuando vio que el genio bajaba la mirada dubitativo— El Sensei nos había impuesto entrenamientos a la vieja usanza fueron dos meses de katas, pruebas escritas, destreza y habilidad que ni siquiera sentimos. Estábamos graduados, pero lo que no sabíamos era que el cabecilla del Clan era el juez de la última prueba.

— ¿Leonardo Sensei fue su juez? — Gabriel se apreciaba perplejo— ¿El no obtuvo el rango al mismo tiempo que ustedes verdad?

—NO— dijeron los tres con auras rencorosas cubriéndoles. Gabriel sudo una gota estilo anime.

—El intrépido se había estado aleccionando él solo, Splinter fue más su facilitador. Fue su Maestro sí, pero Leo es Leo— Rafael le robo a Mike un trozo de pizza y se lo empino.

—Sí, Leonardo estuvo siempre más adelantado, más coordinado, más entendido— Donatello obvio los reclamos de Miguel Ángel ante el robo de su último trozo de pizza, antes de metérselo a la boca prosiguió: — Leonardo obtuvo el título de Jounin a los dieciséis años.

Gabriel se puso pálido.

— ¿De verdad? — eso sí que había sido una sorpresa.

—Eso fue lo que nosotros dijimos cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y fue nombrado cabecilla y con el sub-título de ''Kage'' — Mike se tragaba su enojo por su pizza perdida.

— ¿El punto de todo esto? — Rafael acoto con un tono de misterio que francamente le estaba dando leves espasmos al muchacho— ¿Recuerdas hace dos meses cuando regresamos de quien sabe donde molidos como si nos hubieran emboscado? — Gabriel asintió, ese dia sus Senpais le habían dado un susto, el salía del dojo con el orgullo herido por no poder con las pesas que le habían dicho tenía que aprender a manejar— Bueno habíamos regresado del último dia de pruebas de Leonardo.

—Se paso esa vez— Donatello rodo los ojos intentando borrar esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

—Fue de espanto— Mike tenia temblores mioclonicos— En serio no se que le paso por la cabeza, primero para haber hecho eso el solo en el pasado y segundo por aplicárnoslo a nosotros.

— ¡Ya teníamos el titulo por NUESTRO Maestro y el muy campante nos notifico que sin el visto bueno de Leonardo tendríamos que hacer las pruebas de nuevo! — Rafa estaba perdido en un mundo de pesadillas.

— ¿Y qué nos dice nuestro padre? _Su hermano será condescendiente con ustedes. No se preocupen hijos míos, le di instrucciones de adaptar el ejercicio a cada uno_— la imitación de Splinter de Donatello era muy buena, aunque al más joven del Clan le pareció chistoso aun tenia la incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué exactamente fue lo que les hizo ejecutar? — los demás parecieron debatirse entre decirle algo y no decirle nada.

Lo dejaron en: Le daremos una pista.

—Trabaja tu resistencia muchacho— sin más cada uno de sus Senpais abandono la instancia, el chico de cabello negro pensó un poco lo antes dicho. Resistencia, tenía que trabajar su resistencia.

No se oía tan aterrador.

Cuatro y media de la tarde ese mismo dia. Hora de practicar la meditación con Leonardo y Gabriel no dejaba de pensar en mil y un posibilidades que pudieran ser quizás acertadas acerca de cómo sería la prueba Jounin.

La luz de la vela que los dividía a ambos estaba danzando en el aire un aire que sospechosamente apuntaba al más joven y con los ojos aun cerrados Leonardo exhalo su aliento y hablo:

—Gabriel, estas sumamente distante y disperso— el muchacho sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se crispaba— ¿Algo te esta perturbando?

—No Sensei…

—Aja…estuviste hablando con mis hermanos.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? Es decir. No Sensei ¿Cómo cree? — Leonardo comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No hay problema— abrió los ojos finalmente encontrándose con un muy nervioso alumno— ¿Es sobre la prueba no?

—Si…

—Apuesto a que te dijeron que fue espantoso— Leonardo sonrió amablemente y su pupilo solo asintió.

—Aunque francamente no creo que haya sido de pesadilla como ellos me dijeron— se sumió de hombros en su posición de loto, Leonardo alzo un ceja muy divertido.

—Depende de la perspectiva de quien lo vea.

No supo que fue lo que lo dejo más perturbado, si la sonrisa socarrona de su Sensei al decir aquello o que su punto de vista efectivamente le traicionase en el momento menos indicado.

A la mañana siguiente a reiteradas charlas sobre su última prueba para demostrar sus capacidades el joven de cabello negro iba caminando con una bolsa de víveres con destino a la guarida de su nuevo equipo. El que fuese humano les había facilitado mucho las cosas a los Hamato y aunque Abril y Casey seguían asistiéndolos en ese tipo de cosas la ayuda extra nunca estaba de mas.

El muchacho se detuvo de súbito cuando sintió que algo filoso se clavaba en el pavimento tras su espalda, estaba temblando y arrugando la bolsa de papel en donde tenía los suministros.

No quería voltear, no quería sentir, no quería enterarse.

Vio detrás suyo por sobre su hombro y efectivamente sus temores fueron comprobados. Totalmente resignado giro sobre su eje y se dispuso a recoger lo que se había anclado al suelo.

…

— ¿Qué quieres qué? — Leonardo no podía estar más conmocionado. Ese muchacho ahora si había logrado robarle el aliento.

—Sensei, lo que escucho. Quiero que adelante mi prueba para el dia de mañana— el muchacho estaba hincado frente a el en el suelo, un puño en el tatami y expresión severa. No estaba jugando.

—Gabriel, no sé porque motiv- — el ex ninja del Pie se le adelanto groseramente, no fue intencional claro está.

—Maestro, necesito condicionarme como un Jounin lo más rápido posible porque…— bajo la mirada un segundo y la volvió a alzar con convicción— Quiero que me enseñe la técnica de cancelación energética. Necesito dedicar todo mi tiempo a ella y creo que la prueba del Jounin me quitara meses fundamentales de mi vida para aprenderla.

Leonardo lo vio asombrado, era la primera vez que escucha algo de un matiz tan petulante de humilde muchacho ante el.

—¿Me estas diciendo que la prueba la pasarías en un solo dia? ¿Solo porque necesitas aprender cosas mas importantes? — su alumno asintió vehementemente— Es una locura, tanto el hecho de que pienses que puedas pasar en un solo dia y el hecho de que quieras dominar una técnica suicida.

—Usted logro dominarla como nunca antes en la historia. ¡ES UN MAESTRO ENTRE MAESTROS! ¡Debo aprender del mejor si quiero ser el mejor! — Leo seguía subiendo de escalafón en el asombro, el muchacho pego la frente del suelo y con voz suplicante volvió a rogarle una vez más— Se lo suplico Maestro…póngame a prueba el dia de mañana. Juro por mi honor y mi vida que no fallare.

Aquellos ojos llenos de voluntad y podría decirse de dolor, esperaban una respuesta afirmativa de su parte. Leonardo no sabía cómo batallar con una mirada como esa.

— ¿Esos son todos tus motivos? — le dijo calmadamente, en ese momento su alumno sonrió con inmenso cariño.

—Si…Maestro.

El de azul sintió un extraño jalón en las entrañas con esa frase, algo lo tenía inquieto y ese niño era el centro de esa inquietud. De pronto sintió las enormes ganas de terminar con el entrenamiento de una vez por todas.

—Mañana…a las once en punto de la noche quiero que estés en el puerto de Manhattan, te estaré esperando— sentencio el de antifaz azul para retirarse del dojo. Gabriel simplemente sonrió. Seguida de esa sonrisa solo hubo un silencio sepulcral.

En la guarida todos se habían alterado de sobre manera al enterarse de la noticia, no era posible que ese muchacho quisiera arriesgarse de esa forma y que no quisiera más oportunidades. Contrario a sus deseos cada miembro de Clan Hamato, incluidos Jones y Abril decidieron presentarse a la prueba por si surgía alguna contingencia, rompiendo la tradición del secreto en la que se basaba.

Era el famoso dia y todos tenían distintas caras de preocupación.

Gabriel estaba en el puerto, su maestro apareció justo a las once con esa expresión seria que ostentaba en los entrenamientos.

—La prueba del Jounin se caracteriza por tu resistencia. Tu voluntad deberá ser cargada por tu propia carne— comenzó a hablar el de azul. Los que ya habían vivido la prueba tragaron grueso, si el chico no quería la prórroga de los meses, tendría que soportar todo de un solo golpe y de paso aprobar— Mis hermanos, tus Senpais en el ejercicio, pasaron tres días bajo una cascada meditando, una carrera a campo traviesa en el Parque Nacional Yellowstone donde no podían demorar más de un dia en atravesar desde el centro hasta el punto de encuentro sin un mapa y soportar condiciones climáticas podría decirse que mortíferas para nuestra especie— los chicos parecían estar de nuevo en su mundo hecho de pesadillas Splinter negaba al cielo preguntándose cuando Leonardo se volvió Superman y la pareja de humanos solo se preguntaban cómo era posible lo que oían— Yo ejecute todo eso en la mitad del tiempo antes que ellos y ahora te toca comprobar tu valía. Y por mucho que esté en desacuerdo a petición tuya tuve que formular una prueba de un dia.

El muchacho solo asintió.

— ¿Seguro de esto? — Leonardo definitivamente no quería seguir con eso.

—Sensei, no tenemos toda la noche y los cargueros de la zona zarparan a las doce… ¿Tiene eso que ver no? — Leonardo por primera vez se sintió descubierto— Se lo voy a ahorrar, quiere que me sumerja, aguante la presión del agua sosteniéndome a un ancla y el único apoyo que puedo recibir es cuando alguien grite _suban el ancla._

El tono sarcástico que uso hizo que varios se rieran y al caer en cuenta de la realidad comenzaron los insultos y reclamos.

— ¡ESTAS LOCO LEO!

— ¡¿QUE CLASE DE PRUEBA ES ESTA?!

— ¡HIJO POR DIOS SANTISIMO!

— ¡LEONARDO!

— ¡NO SE QUIEN DE LOS DOS ESTA MAS LOCO!

— ¡¿HURGASTE EN MI HABITACION VERDAD!? — todos se callaron con ese grito del de azul, había sonado tan _padre enojado_ que simplemente se tuvieron que callar. Además estaba fuera de lugar ese comentario.

—Leonardo Sensei, si acepto mi culpa de haber husmeado en su habitación para saber que prueba estaba planificando tan aprisa, pero es su culpa partirse la cabeza toda la noche de ayer creando este galimatías…

—Sonaste como un niño sabelotodo.

—Y usted me preocupo cuando iba pasando por su puerta anoche y me dio con un papel hecho bola en la cara…sus planes son trucados ¿Sabe? — todos sudaron una gota estilo anime.

—A las once y cincuenta te quiero sumergido— le dijo finalmente.

— ¡MAESTRO! — le grito para su sorpresa y la de los demás— ¿Se le olvida que tenía un rango ninja antes de unirme a su Clan? ¿Qué clase de idiota en el mundo Shinobi no puede contener la respiración y cambiarla por la atmosférica por al menos media hora? Me sumergiré a las once y diez.

—Once y media…

—Once y quince.

—Once y treintaicinco.

— ¡SENSEI!

— ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE EXPONGAS ASI! — Gabriel ensancho los ojos ante esa exclamación, Leonardo lucia extremadamente preocupado. No quería arriesgarlo de esa forma.

No quería.

—Puedo hacerlo— le dijo con confianza su alumno— No tenga miedo por mí. Le garantizo que lo hare bien— dicho esto el muchacho miro su reloj once y veinticinco— Deséeme suerte. Y Senpais…— los muchachos se cuadraron apenas oyeron sus apelativos— El que logre impedir que Leonardo Sensei se lance al agua le comprare pizza por un mes— exclamo con una sonrisa, se saco la camisa y sin más corrió hasta zambullirse. El _splash_ que retumbo en el ambiente fue la campana del de azul para impedirle a su pupilo semejante tontería hasta que sintió como seis brazos lo aprisionaban.

— ¡CHICOS! ¿ME ACABAN DE VENDER POR UNA PIZZA? ¡GABRIEL NO SABE LO QUE HACE QUE LES OCURRE! — Leonardo era un manojo de nervios.

—No es por ese incentivo— comenzó Donatello quien lo tenía preso del brazo izquierdo.

—El muchacho sabe lo que hace…tenle algo de fe— Rafael lo sostenía con un candado al cuello.

—Si confiemos en el Leo, además ¡Habrá pizza si lo logra! — Comento chistoso Mike— Si de verdad vemos que está en apuros nos lazaremos los siete al agua ¿Está bien?

—S-supongo…— Leo se relajo y dejo que lo soltaran. Solo quedaba esperar.

En el fondo de la bahía el chico de cabello negro apreciaba la oscuridad del inmenso mar. Se sostuvo de la primer ancla que vio y se pregunto a que profundidad se encontraba, había zonas poco profundas pero sin dudas esta era de inmersión profunda. Al ver hacia arriba pudo contemplar la trémula luz de la superficie, varios peces pasaban por sus costados y la corriente era fría, le calaba los huesos, sentía presión en las venas del cerebro.

Permitió que algunas burbujas de bióxido de carbono salieran de su cuerpo mientras relajaba cada musculo, cada tejido y tendón. Debía meditar.

Concentro toda su energía en su cerebro y en los órganos vitales, sus extremidades quedaron frías durante el inicio de la respiración atmosférica. Uno de los primeros pasos para ser ninja.

Pasaron los minutos y comenzaba a resentir la presión del cuerpo de agua, el frio el frio se hacía cada vez más intenso, la oscuridad se acrecentaba.

_Tienes que aprobar._

No dejaba de repetirse eso mentalmente, pronto sintió un hormigueo extraño en el cuerpo. Tuvo que abrir los ojos y se arrepintió tanta exposición a agua salada no le hizo bien a sus corneas. Se concentro más en ese hormigueo…venia de sus injertos de piel.

En la superficie.

— **¡COMO QUE SU PIEL ES VEINTE VECES MAS SENSIBLE A LA MALDITA PRESION!** — Leonardo estaba fuera de sí y su hermano el genio estaba pálido.

— ¡Es-es que me acabo de acordar de ese detalle! ¡ENTIENDEME ESTABA NERVIOSO POR EL CHICO Y LUEGO PASO TODO ESTO Y…!— Donatello ya se estaba hiperventilando.

—Lo tengo que sacar de allí— anuncio con toda la intensión de lanzarse en búsqueda del muchacho al cual solo le faltaban cinco minutos, el barco carguero dueño del ancla donde Gabriel permanecía irónicamente anclado estaba por zarpar.

Este sentía un fuerte palpitar en las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, pero aunque su cuerpo quisiera irse de tiro a la superficie su mente no lo dejaría así que se abrazo al ancla y dejo escapar casi todo el aire en el proceso perdiendo la concentración.

— ¡Leo espera! — Para su sorpresa Miguel Ángel había sido el primero en detenerlo— No lo hagas.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Miguel? ¡Corre un increíble riesgo allá abajo no puedo dejarlo mas tiempo! — Leo intento soltarse del agarre del su hermano pero le fue imposible— ¡MIKE!

— ¡NO LO HAGAS! — grito casi en suplica— El está bien, va a estar bien— en los ojos de Mike se podía apreciar la misma preocupación, pero algo dentro de el le decía que el muchacho estaría bien— Confía en él un poco más.

Leo estaba perplejo. Quedaban dos minutos.

Ya no poda mas el cuerpo entero estaba gritándole que parara que se fuera, pero él no podía irse, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba pero si sabía que oxigeno era una de las cosas que no tenía. Sus dedos se acalambraron y le dolían horriblemente.

Un minuto.

Estaba a punto de soltar el ancla y Leonardo estaba por soltarse del agarre de su hermano menor cuando la sirena del carguero ensordeció a todos los presentes. El barco al fin estaba zarpando y la cadena que arrastraba el ancla estaba subiendo a increíble velocidad.

Todos se quedaron viendo expectantes mientras el agua les salpicaba.

Justo en el momento en el que Gabriel soltó el ancla por unos milímetros se tuvo que volver a afianzar con toda la fuerza que permanecía dormida dentro de el. La adrenalina volvió e hizo que sus músculos reaccionaran cuando esta comenzó a elevarse lejos del lecho marino hasta la superficie, un jalón tremendo lo sacudió y de súbito estaba de nuevo en una atmosfera con oxigeno.

Se soltó de las cadenas y cayo ruidosamente al suelo, pero antes de tocar el puerto de manera dolorosa ocho brazos lo capturaron casi al chocar. Estaba respirando alterado y casi escupiendo agua.

Pero estaba consciente.

Lo primero que oyó fueron los gritos de victoria de Rafael.

Lo primero que sintió fueron los brazos de Miguel Ángel estrecharlo con fuerza.

Lo primero que olio fue el aire con formol de una mascarilla de oxigeno, cortesía de Donatello.

Y lo primero que logro enfocar, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos casi anegados en lágrimas de su Maestro. De inmediato se asusto pero en lo que sintió como este le abrazaba por un breve momento y le felicitaba una y otra vez. No pudo describir como se sentía.

Ese sentimiento nuevo: Confort.

Si era confortable.

…

A la mañana siguiente, hubo un enorme festejo en la guarida en honor al miembro más destacado y ahora querido por todos. Muchos se hacían a la idea de que era un miembro más permanentemente, ocurrió con Casey con Abril y ahora con Gabriel.

Aunque durante toda la celebración este se veía distante solo estaba presente físicamente.

Leonardo obviamente tenia rato con la pregunta rondándole la cabeza, mientras todos reían de un par de disparates que había contado Mike sobre lo que paso en el bar con los Dragones Purpura y Abril sacaba un pastel del horno se le acerco al chico.

—¿Todo en orden? — pregunto sonriéndole. El chico llevaba un rato sentado en el sillón sorbiendo extraordinariamente lento de su vaso. Se sobresalto cuando sintió como un lado del sofá se hundía y era su Maestro quien lo ocupaba.

— ¡Eh! Por supuesto Sensei— le respondió sobresaltándose eso fue chistoso pero Leo no estaba conforme.

—Algo te está preocupando ¿No es así? — continuo con la charla el mayor de los dos, y honestamente su pupilo no quería ni exhalar el aire que estaba respirando.

—Sensei, le aseguro que nada me está perturbando…— miro hacia otro lado y de repente le puso un gesto de juego malicioso— Excepto quizás…que en vez de querer regalarme cosas como el resto de los chicos me enseñara las bases de la técnica de cancelación.

Leonardo rio con eso, eso era todo lo que le preocupaba a su discípulo. Debía dejar de estar tan nervioso y estresado con el todo el tiempo.

—Bueno si ese es todo el problema, pues lo resolveremos. ¿Qué te parece si mañana hablamos sobre eso? — Leo de verdad que quería superar el susto de la prueba del Jounin.

—Leonardo Sensei— su voz sonó nerviosa y muy abochornada— ¿P-puedo pedirle un favor? — su cabello cubrió su rostro por unos instantes.

—Por supuesto ¿Qué necesitas?

—Pues… ¿Podría enseñarme las bases hoy? — se encogió de hombros como esperando una explosión de parte de su Maestro.

— ¿Q-que? — Leo parecía no haber entendido la pregunta— Acabas de arriesgar la vida apenas ayer…— Leonardo ya no podía creer esa situación— No y es mi última palabra. Descansaras antes de si quiera pensar en enseñarte algo tan peligroso— Leonardo estaba por levantarse cuando le tomaron del antebrazo con brusquedad, tuvo que volver a sentarse de golpe. No entendía el comportamiento de su alumno este permanecía con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Por…favor…— el tono de suplica con que se lo estaba rogando le crispo los nervios, la primera y última vez que lo había escuchado fue cuando el chico le suplico ser su aprendiz— Quiero aprenderlo…

— ¿Por qué la insistencia? — Leonardo hablo pausadamente no quería que Gabriel se encogiera mas en el mismo, solo quería respuestas claras— ¿Por qué tanto afán?

Al subir la mirada el chico solo expreso miedo. Y luego fue reemplazado por entusiasmo. Recordaba algo que había visto acontecer hace unas semanas, Mike quería un nuevo juego de video. Leonardo se lo denegó en el acto, tenía muchos y no había jugado con la mayoría y Mike había recurrido a los ojos de cachorrito, cuando Gabriel lo vio sintió pena ajena y se decía mentalmente que Leonardo no caería y su quijada se fue al piso cuando vio a su Sensei complaciendo el capricho mientras se masajeaba la frente.

No era su estilo, era infantil y no pegaba con el en absoluto pero intentarlo quizá tuviera una ganancia.

Leonardo abrió los ojos como un par de dianas y sudo una gota estilo anime. Su discípulo estaba poniéndole ojos tristes.

Ojos de cachorro ¿Era enserio?

—No…— Gabriel no hizo más que apreciarse más tierno— NO…— de verdad parecía estar a punto de llorar— DEJA DE PONER ESA CARA…— Leonardo comenzaba a flaquear, podía sentirse incluso— ¡UN NO ES UN…!— el ex ninja del Pie apenas y podía seguir conteniendo la vergüenza de recurrir a una táctica infantil pero saber el punto débil de Leonardo ameritaba un premio— Ya basta por favor…— su Maestro rogándole…ahora si creía que necesitaba una cámara— ¡ESTA BIEN LO HARE PERO DEJA DE VERME ASI! — Leo se cubrió los ojos sentía que lo torturaban.

Gabriel y Mike no pasarían más tiempo juntos pensaba en ordenárselos severamente.

— ¡Gracias Sensei! — grito efusivamente y le soltó el brazo, el muchacho parecía animado con energías renovadas y le invito a seguir con los demás la fiesta en la guarida, eso hasta que se hiciera de noche y comenzaran la práctica.

Una vez caída la noche alumno y Maestro se presentaron en el dojo. Leonardo estaba totalmente renuente pero al ver el rostro de alegría de su discípulo no pudo contradecir su propia decisión. Se puso frente a él en el tatami en posición de loto y volvió a ver cansado al chico.

— ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto? — le pregunto como por millonésima vez.

— ¡Hai! — le respondieron con una energía incalculable.

Leo volvió a suspirar.

—Una vez habías logrado mantener el Chakra modulado al punto de dominar la técnica de cancelación.

—Si, pff— bufo sacudiéndose ese mal recuerdo— Los peores tres segundos de mi vida y mire que si puedo compararlos con cosas peores.

—Bueno el límite natural es de tres minutos. Si lograses dominar tres minutos la técnica ya estarías a niveles monásticos— la llama de la vela que los dividía danzaba entre ellos— Esta técnica es riesgosa, mortífera. Enseñártela será la mayor responsabilidad que he de asumir como Maestro.

—Usted es el mejor— Leo se sintió imposiblemente alagado con eso y desvió la vista un grado— Además de ser el primer ninja en la historia que logra mantenerla por días ¡Es sencillamente impresionante! — su tono de voz delataba la admiración que sentía por su Maestro.

—Por supuesto que es impresionante yo mismo desconocí el hecho de que aun estaba activa cuando al tercer dia efectivamente note como el monje que me la enseñaba me había estado buscando por todo el templo y no solo por ser ciego, el podía sentirme pero dijo que no me sentía más me oía…— Gabriel tenía una expresión de sorpresa marca diablo— Me di cuenta de que me había quedado como en un estado de remisión al ser la primera vez que la usaba mi tope son tres días. La regla de los tres minutos se alargo en mi por dos razones— hizo un ademan con dos dedos en el aire deteniendo la pregunta de Gabriel que venia próxima— No puedes ejecutarla por el mismo tiempo que yo por esas dos razones. Ningún ser humano de hecho— sonrió por ultimo.

— ¿Y cuáles son esas dos razones? — el chico de cabello negro buscaba una respuesta con la mirada estaba tan absorto pensando en posibilidades que Leo comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—Razón numero uno: Mi especie— se señalo a el mismo con una sonrisa aleccionadora— Razón numero dos: El múgateno en mi ADN— termino finalmente.

— ¿Esas son las razones? — El chico sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas— ¿Cómo lo dedujo?

—Pues, el ser una tortuga hace que tengas uno de los relojes biológicos más longevos del reino animal, mi capacidad pulmonar y mi pulso pueden sostenerse bajo condiciones en donde el ser humano solo soñaría permanecer y el estar totalmente mutado también fortifico estas capacidades convirtiendo mi lapso de tiempo de los tres minutos a los tres días. El múgateno es una extensión aquí, hizo que evolucionara y digamos que le saque partido sin saberlo.

—Wow…— Gabriel sin dudas nunca iba a olvidar lo hablado en ese dojo— Si eso es verdad…tiene razón nadie que no sea como usted puede imitarlo.

—Bueno, aparte de mi hay tres candidatos que son propensos a aprender la técnica a mi nivel algún dia— su risa estaba incrementándose.

—Jejeje cierto. Mis Senpais— después de todo, quizás los cuatro un dia ostentasen el titulo de leyendas entre los shinobis por miles de razones— ¿Quién de los tres es el que tiene más oportunidad?

—Aunque parezca difícil de creer. Miguel Ángel.

— ¿En serio? — Gabriel achino los ojos— Hubiera apostado por Donatello-san.

—Yo al principio también, pero Mike logra cosas que mis otros hermanos no en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que lo delataron, normalmente al sentir la presencia del atacante hay una reacción física de preparación ante el peligro— expuso sus argumentos— Donatello es muy cerebral, piensa demasiado los ataques y aunque module bien la energía se puede predecir con un buen ojo clínico, en el caso de Rafael este es extremadamente explosivo yo diría que prefiere anunciar su presencia como si de la parca se tratase— el chico no pudo estar más de acuerdo— Pero Miguel Ángel, simplemente es como el viento, el fluye con naturalidad y hasta se divierte en cualquier lucha esto lo hace impredecible y por consiguiente su control es muy bueno.

— ¿Qué opina de mi entonces? — ya no había vuelta atrás tenía que saberlo. ¿Qué opinaba su Maestro con respecto a el?

Leo simplemente termino por aprobar su comentario con la mirada y ladeo la cabeza divertidamente.

— ¿Tu? Me recuerdas a mí en cierta forma…— Gabriel estaba atónito— Me recordarías mas a mí a tu edad…si fueras tortuga— luego de eso ambos comenzaron a reírse como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Entonces…¿Empezamos Sensei? — articulo preparado mentalmente o eso creía.

—Supongo, pero quiero que conste que esto es en contra de mi voluntad— Leo cerró los ojos un instante y luego lo vio firme— Ponte en posición, cierra los ojos he imagina el mapa de todos tus puntos de presión…— el muchacho escuchaba su tranquila voz mientras seguía cada paso impecablemente— No dejes de respirar solo una vez cada diez segundos, tu pulso deberá seguir igual tienes que obligarlo a seguir igual mientras bloqueas todos los canales de energía salvo los del cerebro.

—Eso explica lo que me paso…¡Au! — Leo procuro darle un zape.

—Y sin hablar— sonó demasiado amenazante como para no hacerle caso— Luego deberás respirar solo una vez cada veinte segundos, luego una vez cada treinta segundos. Serán restados diez segundos hasta que logres completar los tres minutos de ausencia con todos los puntos oscilando.

— ¡¿QUE?! — Otro zape— ¡AU! ¡Perdón por hablar pero lo que me dice es como pedirme que mantenga los ojos abiertos mientras estornudo! ¿En serio es así?

—Sí y ahora debes empezar de cero…— Leonardo tenía una ceja tiritando de impotencia— ¿Ves que es casi imposible? Bien vámonos…

—En sus sueños Sensei— Leonardo se fue de bruces contra el tatami con esa contestación tan decidida— Voy a lograrlo— y dicho esto volvió a asumir posición para meditar.

—No lo lograras en una noche, necesitas varios días, meses, incluso años.

—Eso ya lo sé— le respondió algo fastidiado— Son solo las bases ¿Usted cuanto tardo en dominarlas? — aun tenía los ojos cerrados pero ubico a Leo frente suyo.

—No contestare eso…

— ¿No puede o no quiere…? ¡AU!

—Deja de hablar…

Pasaron tres horas y el muchacho se sentía como un enfermo terminal, ni estando drogado con alguna porquería se sentiría tan mal como en ese momento.

—Ya déjalo por hoy…has progresado bien— Leonardo tenía tiempo intentando disuadirlo— Déjalo por la paz Gabriel te ocasionaras daños sistémicos si continuas así— Leonardo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Es…estoy…bi…en…— dijo entre jadeos, tendría que comenzar de nuevo por eso y apenas había completado sesenta segundos, apenas alzo un poco la vista jadeando agotado, era la convicción echa persona—…Si gusta…pue…de irse a dormir Sen…sei— otro jadeo por el cansancio ya no enfocaba nada bien, lucia afiebrado— Estaré bien.

—En tus sueños quizá…eres más terco que una mula— estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en un pilar del dojo no quería ver el aspecto de su alumno, le daría una crisis seguramente para empezar nunca quiso enseñarle la maldita técnica— Me quedare hasta que caigas rendido por el agotamiento.

—No creo que eso…vaya a suceder…— Gabriel maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía y vaya que eran demasiados— ¿Me podría decir la hora? — esa pregunta estaba fuera de contexto. Leonardo lo vio interesado y luego vio al reloj de pared del dojo— Son las nueve y media.

—Bien…deme media hora más ¿Si? — Leonardo rodo los ojos. Solo tuvo que esperar y efectivamente el chico casi cae desmayado antes de lo que el previo. Lo bueno que lo sostuvo a tiempo.

—Te dije que esto pasaría… ¿Gabriel? — el chico no respondía, Leo noto como la mano del chico sostuvo su muñeca con una fuerza aplastante. Tenía los ojos en blanco y parecía estar en estado REM estaban abiertos pero se movían de un lado para el otro a increíble velocidad— ¡GABRIEL! — intento hacer que despertara, eso era lo que mas temía. Se había colapsado enérgicamente y ahora sus puntos de presión luchaban por volver a activarse todos al mismo tiempo— Ay no, no, no, no puede ser… ¿Eh? — antes de que entrara en una verdadera crisis el chico simplemente se movió, pero no a voluntad. Su otra mano afianzo a la primera y luego…gotas de agua mojaron el suelo.

—_Despierta…_— Gabriel estaba hablando en susurros ahogados—_ Ya…se fueron…_— Leonardo no entendía nada— _Mamá…despierta…_

Leonardo se quedo de piedra, su corazón dio un vuelco, el muchacho estaba inconsciente y por lo mismo el inconsciente estaba hablado por él. El tono que usaba lo asusto, más por el hecho de que nunca lo había escuchado hablar con tanto dolor…o que hablara como un niño.

Leo lo sostuvo cuando termino por desmayarse sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro mojado.

— ¿Eh? — Gabriel despertó en una habitación…pero no era su habitación nueva el techo estaba pintado de blanco— ¿Dónde…dónde estoy?

—No te levantes— la voz de su Maestro a su lado lo hizo pegar un brinco, luego se aprecio bien, estaba en la habitación de su Sensei, recostado en la cama y con una compresa de agua helada en la cabeza— Te dio fiebre, tuviste alucinaciones…— el tono de Leonardo era de enfado. Estaba furioso y le estaba dando la espalda sentado en la orilla de la cama— Por poco entras en coma…— se tomo la frente, era su culpa, su maldita culpa que ese chico a su lado hubiera pasado por ese escenario tan espantoso— No volverás a practicar esa técnica otra vez. Me niego a enseñarte más.

Gabriel no podía estar más perplejo. No le sorprendía la decisión de su Maestro le sorprendía su tono de voz, su aura inquieta. Esa culpa que estaba sintiendo.

No era propio de él.

El muchacho volvió a acostarse horizontalmente y se cubrió la cara casi se la manoteo.

— ¿Alucine?

—Sí y casi entras en coma.

—Que estupidez…

— ¿Entrar en coma te parece una estupidez? — Leonardo cambio toda la culpa que sentía por un asombro digno de un programa de humor negro.

— ¿En coma? No eso no Sensei…es una reverenda estupidez…— ahora intentaba ahogarse con la almohada aun así su voz salió de entre la tela sin mucho esfuerzo— ¿Estuve hablando sobre mi madre como un llorón verdad? Y ni se atreva a negarlo…— Leo no emitió sonido alguno— Su silencio me lo confirma. Que deshonra para mi mismo…— antes de que terminara de hablar su Maestro lo tomo violentamente de los hombros y lo obligo a verlo en medio de esa oscuridad, Gabriel estaba francamente asustado con esa mirada furiosa.

— ¿Qué ACABAS de decir? — Lo reto con la mirada— ¿ESTUPIDEZ? ¿Por qué MALDITA razón sería una estupidez o una deshonra para ti que te oyera quebrarte por abrir un trauma mental como ese? ¡RESPONDEME INMEDIATAMENTE! — Gabriel se cohibió en su sitio y se quito las manos de su Maestro de encima este se quedo de piedra.

—Basta ¿Si? — Por primera vez en toda la historia de conocerse su alumno lo retaba con inmensa furia contenida— ESTA MUERTA.

Esa declaración resonó en los oídos de Leo como un eco sin fin.

— ¿Cree que es la primera vez que tengo un traumatismo que me obliga ver cosas que quise borrar? Suficientes burlas he tenido en mi vida por esa maldita razón…— cerro los ojos con fuerza _''llorón'' '' ¿De nuevo llamando a mami numero 314? Da bastante pena'' ''Miren pero si es el mocoso traumado. Esta vez no te dieron en la cabeza y volviste a gritar ¡Eres una deshonra con patas se un hombre quieres!'' ''Eres un ninja, un asesino a sangre fría. Deberías tener eso en cuenta al mostrar tanta debilidad''_— Me he roto casi todos los huesos, he liquidado a gente que ni siquiera conocía por ordenes escritas en papel, he visto masacres, viví toda mi vida en el bajo mundo ¿Y de todos los recuerdos que se me pueden ocurrir gritar tengo que llamarla a ELLA? — Leonardo se abstuvo de hablar mientras el menor lo hacía— Le pediré un favor. Olvide cualquier cosa que haya visto o le haya dicho. Seremos felices los dos— intento levantarse de la cama pero Leonardo lo freno desde su posición.

El sonido de una bofetada inundo el ambiente.

Gabriel se sostenía la mejilla mientras veía conmocionado a Leonardo temblar un poco, ahora estaba de pie frente a él y lo veía con terror. Pena.

Había tanto dolor en esa mirada avellana que simplemente Gabriel no pudo más.

Comenzó a llorar compungidamente en su sitio, se abrazo las rodillas mientras maldecía, ya no le importaba que lo vieran llorar por primera vez en su vida. Fue como si algo se hubiera roto.

El se rompió.

No se dio cuenta cuando estaba siendo rodeado por los brazos de su Maestro. Nunca supo el momento exacto en el que se vio abrazándolo como un niño de cinco años, casi no recordaba sus papeles de alumno y Maestro. Y al de azul jamás le importaron.

Paso más de media hora de llanto para que el chico volviera en si. Esa era un episodio completamente nuevo para él.

—Dime niño… ¿Viste como la mataban verdad? — Gabriel se tenso en su sitio, simplemente escondió su rostro en el cuello de su Maestro se sentía tan idiota. Quería morirse allí mismo. Solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza— ¿Por qué intentabas despertarla?

—Tenia…— se limpio un poco las lagrimas mientras hablaba con dureza— Tenia…cinco malditos años… ¿Qué sabe un niño de esas edad sobre la diferencia entre un cadáver y una persona dormida? Pero esa no es excusa…— volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas— Los doctores del Pie me dijeron que en ese momento entre en shock. La sangre por todos lados no la veía los hoyos que le dejaron las ametralladoras tampoco…solo la veía dormir— Leonardo suspiro mientras el dolor en su cabeza se volvía real— ¿Por qué me abrazo? Otra bofetada hubiera sido suficiente.

—Cállate ¿Quieres? — le dijo entre enojado y perdiendo toda paciencia— Estabas en crisis y fue lo único que te calmo…funciono cuando estabas casi catatónico en el dojo…

— ¡¿YA ME HABÍA ABRAZADO!? — el tono rojo en la cara de su discípulo solo se comparaba al antifaz de Rafael. El chico solo comenzó un mantra interminable de _soy una vergüenza me quiero morir_ que parecía no tener fin alguno— ¡Esto es indignante!

— ¿Para quién exactamente? Pues yo no me siento indignado.

— ¡Debería! ¡Debería imponerme castigos corporales, debería enfadarse, debería insultarme, debería sentirse avergonzado de mi…!— gritoneaba mientras más lagrimas salían sin control— ¡Debería reprenderme por esto!

— ¿Llorar? — Leonardo alzo una ceja. El tono de exceso de melodrama de Gabriel ya lo conocía, no le iba a hacer caso a sus exigencias inhumanas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Y DEBERIA DEJAR DE TRATARME ASI! — sin notarlo le lanzo la almohada a su Sensei, estaba poniéndose irracional.

— ¿Tratarte cómo?

— ¡COMO SI YO LE IMPORTARA! — Gabriel se cubrió la boca en el acto como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia, miro asustado a su Maestro quien ahora si lo veía con la boca abierta.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿COMO SI ME IMPORTARAS? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME IMPORTAS NIÑO ESTUPIDO! — Le reto fuera de sí — Entonces nunca estuve equivocado contigo…— le miro de nuevo con pena, sentía que le había rasgado el corazón con esa frase. El no se sentía importante. Jamás se lo demostraron era lógico que pensara así.

—Olvídelo…ya fue suficiente por hoy…— se disponía a salir de esa cómoda cama e irse a dormir al drenaje si era necesario, no podía ver a su Maestro a la cara, podría volver a explotar en llanto.

—A dormir entonces…— le volvió a cerrar el paso, si todos esos años de experiencia refugiando a su hermano menor de pesadillas, y entre otros sirvieron para algo era para darse cuenta de cuando alguien no quería dormir solo— Acuéstate. Mañana hablaremos bien todo esto.

— ¿Disculpe? — Gabriel estaba más que escandalizado— ¿Me está ofreciendo dormir aquí? Está bien esto es más de lo que puedo tolerar…

—Dormirás aquí y es una orden de tu Maestro y líder la desacatas y te quitare todos los títulos que hayas ganado en estos seis meses— Gabriel perdió el color.

—No se atrevería…— le reto desconfiado.

—Pregúntale a mis hermanos si así lo prefieres— le sonrió con malicia— No te mentirían con eso.

Gruño algo por lo bajo cuando volvió a tomar posición de enfermo en la cama procuro darle la espalda a su Maestro probablemente este dormiría en el suelo oh— ¡QUE DEMONIOS! — Leonardo no tardo en voltearlo y acunar su cabeza en su pecho— ¡Qu-que que hace! — la vergüenza que sentía no tenia precedente alguno.

—Duerme.

Eso le sonó a orden, pero una orden totalmente impropia…la última vez que había escuchado ese tono fue cuando Miguel Ángel se negaba a dormir un par de noches atrás.

Lo estaba tratando como a un niño a su cuidado. No pudo decir más, le había dado otro maldito ataque de llanto mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su Maestro.

Hipaba convulcionadamente y sentía como crecía el charco de humedad en las sabanas.

—Es…esto…es…humi…llan…te…

—Se llama desahogarse— lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo intentando decirle que todo estaría bien, pronto el pulso del muchacho estaba desacelerando.

—Lo…lla…mo…como...se me anto…je…Leo…— Leonardo no pudo sentirse más aliviado en su vida al oír ese diminutivo proveniente de su discípulo.

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos y por primera vez en más de diez años el chico no tuvo pesadillas sangrientas al dormir.

Y eso fue lo más extraño de todo, en medio de la noche y de la completa turbación con los ojos inyectados en sangre de tanto llorar observo a tientas lo que estaba a su alrededor. Seguía abrazado al que el llamare Maestro por medio año.

Intensifico un poco mas esa efímera unión, después de todo ¿El podía tener un último deseo antes de morir, no?

Tres días. Una prórroga de tres días para entregarse al Clan del Pie o si no la existencia del Clan Hamato se haría pública. Su vida o la de ellos.

No le fue difícil decidir.

Tres días. Y ya habían pasado dos. Sin más cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta, no quería preocupar más a su Maestro.

Mucho menos meterlo en un lio del cual no podría salir.

**N/A: E decidido dividir el penúltimo capítulo en dos partes. Lo que acaban de leer es la primera. Hasta la próxima. **


End file.
